The ARK Angels of DX: The Curse of the Firstborn
by kaykyaka
Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn’t remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock’s baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how with The ARK Angels of DX. Last Chapter!
1. Dark Red

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how in the 1st Adventure of The ARK Angels of DX.

_But __you have come to Mount Zion, _

_to the city of the living God, the heavenly Jerusalem, and to countless thousands of angels in a joyful gathering._

_You have come to the assembly of God's firstborn children, whose names are written in heaven. You have come to God himself, who is the judge over all things. You have come to the spirits of the righteous ones in heaven who have now been made perfect._

_You have come to Jesus, the one who mediates the new covenant between God and people, and to the sprinkled blood, which speaks of forgiveness instead of crying out for vengeance like the blood of Abel._

_**Hebrews 12:22-24**_

Chapter One – Dark Red

Falls Lake, Raleigh, NC, 6pm:

Kelly Kelly, Layla and Ashley Massaro watched in admiration as Jeff Hardy continued to walk on water cheering him along like his own personal Spirit Squad.

"Wow," Layla said cupping her hands together with admiration and Kelly Kelly cocked her head to one side adoringly as the Rainbow Warrior danced on the surface of the water with the holy power God gave him.

"Your boyfriend is the coolest," Kelly Kelly said wishing she was the one Jeff Hardy has chosen to be his first girlfriend _ever _instead of the more pierced Massaro.

Ashley nodded, "I know," she said with a smile, "I especially love it when he does this – hey Jeff!" she called to her new boyfriend and the IC Champ turned to face his punked out girlfriend who blew him a kiss. Seconds later Jeff was in Falls Lake and spluttering like Triple H doing his ring entrance wrong.

"No fair Ashley, you know I can't walk on water when you do that!" he complained standing waist high in the beatific North Carolina Lake.

Ashley laughed while Layla and Kelly Kelly went to help Jeff out of the water and cover him with kisses at the same-time.

"Girls, girls, girls!" he exclaimed playfully, "my girlfriend's right there,"

Layla and Kelly Kelly looked over at Ashley especially her broken leg, "So? She ain't gonna do nuthin, not in her fragile condition," Layla said as Kelly Kelly continued to stroke Jeff's chest.

"This cast will be off faster than your bikini top Kelly Kelly, then you better watch your back," Ashely warned her jealous colleagues.

"Now-now don't fight save it for SummerSlam okay ladies?" Jeff Hardy said and Layla and Kelly Kelly backed off him and headed for their rental car and he exhaled deeply, "Thank you Jesus," he said looking up to the Heavens and Ashley looked up to the sky as-well.

"Thank You Jesus, now I can have Jeff to myself," she said and began to move towards the water when something strange stopped her in her tracks, "Jeff something's happening to the water its turning red," she said alarmed by what she was seeing.

"No that's just the horizon reflecting off the water cause the sun is going down," Jeff answered pulling Ashley over to him gently and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Isn't North Carolina beautiful? Whad'ya say we hang out by ourselves for awhile before we go to back to Charlotte to check up on Ric Flair?" he said basking in the beauty of his hometown with his equally attractive girlfriend with a penchant for heavy metal boots and short tartan skirts. But something wasn't right and Jeff looked over and saw that his girlfriend was incredibly nervous.

"Jeff I'm telling you that's not the sunset you're seeing on the water," she said her voice trembling and Jeff finally tore his eyes away from the red sunset to look.

"Oh my God," he said jumping back and pulling Ashley back with him.

"The water's dark red – like blood!" Ashley cried and Layla and Kelly Kelly came back to see what happened.

"What happened to the lake?" Layla asked scared.

"It looks like blood!" Kelly Kelly said trembling as the water the water turned darker and Jeff motioned towards him and bent down for a closer look.

"It's not safe Jeff get back!" Ashley said pulling Jeff's arm but the Rainbow Warrior dipped his hand into his favorite lake and pulled his hand out just as quickly.

"It is blood," he said and Ashley, Layla and Kelly Kelly screamed out into the evening North Carolina air while Jeff studied the dark red liquid now dripping from his hand with great concern for what was about to happen down here on Earth; now that ATM had disbanded it looked like all Hell was getting ready to break loose.

The People's House, Miami, FL, 9pm:

Dany Johnson sighed and slumped against the side of her kitchen door holding a frosted glass of Margarita for her husband Dwayne. Rocky wasn't a drinker but his only daughter's behavior over the last few weeks had given him a reason to drink.

"Thanks for not slamming the door in my face when I arrived," he said to his wife taking the glass from her outstretched hand.

Dany chuckled nervously, "I've never had a problem with your face babe, its one of the things I still like about you," she said sincerely and Rocky nodded stirring his drink slowly.

"So what happened while I was away, you said something about Simi's clothes?" he asked.

"It's not just the clothes her whole attitude has changed, she wants to wear dark red now," Dany replied and Rocky frowned.

"Dark red?" he asked puzzled.

"It started off with dark red nail polish, then she wanted to wear dark red ribbons in her hair and then she wanted a dark red pair of boots and a dress to match," Dany explained nervously, "I think that's a little unusual don't you?"

"Hell yeah," Rocky agreed, "How dark is this red?"

Dany looked away and Rocky came closer knowing she was quiet for a reason and Dany finally responded.

"Blood red," she said reluctantly and Rocky nodded and paced up and down the living room before sitting down. Dany came and sat next to him she could see he was thinking the same thing she was.

"That's satanic," The Rock said eventually his voice a nervous whisper.

"I know you should see her when she's wearing everything all at once," Dany said and Rocky rubbed his temples anxiously.

"She's doing this because we're separated, I gotta do something I gotta reason with her," Rocky said.

"I'll try talking with her again, why don't you go back to Trish she must be worried about you?" Dany said rubbing her husband's knee reassuringly. Rocky turned and looked at her amazed that she had taken his newly ignited relationship with Trish Stratus so well.

"You're an amazing woman Dany," he said and kissed his wife on the head before getting up and heading out, "Are you sure you can handle her when she wakes up?" he said looking up the staircase where Simone's bedroom was just a few doors away.

Dany nodded, "I'm sure she's just going through a phase I'll deal with her," she said with confidence.

"I do love you, you know that right?" Rocky asked her emotionally.

"I'm not the one who needs convincing Dwayne," Dany answered nodding towards the stairs and Rocky sighed with a heaviness he hadn't felt in a long-time and turned away from the house that was no longer his home to be with the woman whose house now was.

Dany closed the door as her husband left and sighed looking at the stairway that led to her daughter's bedroom, she finished Rocky's Margarita before heading back up there afraid of what she might see, she didn't even tell Rocky the whole story about Simone, she didn't think he could handle anymore surprises she could barely deal with it herself. The truth was Dany was sure it had nothing to do with an awkward phase or growing pains; whatever was going on with Simone Alexandra Johnson was something only ATM could deal with.

West Wing, The Sandbox, 10pm:

The Michaels' were getting ready for bed. Cameron was talking with LC in her room on the East Wing of the huge DX compound and Amy was bathing with Cheyenne on the West Wing. Leaning against the side of the bathroom door was Shawn Michaels the heat from the bathroom dampening his hair and moistening his shirt but he didn't care, she was so beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off her. Amy didn't know he was there until Cheyenne pointed him out to her after rinsing Amy's hair with bathwater with her toy bucket. Shawn put his hands up innocently as Amy looked over at him from underneath the hair now in her eyes.

"Hello?" Shawn said answering his cell-phone which took him out of his daze, "Hey Big Red its Rocky," Shawn told Amy as Cheyenne poured more water over her hair. Shawn took Cheyenne out of the bath wrapped her in a big white towel while Amy spoke to the distressed Brahma Bull sighing as Shawn took Cheyenne away from her.

"So what did Dany tell you, do you know what's going on with your daughter?" Amy asked him pushing the shampooey water away from her eyes. As Rocky explained the new Mrs. Michaels thought about how easily Cheyenne had embraced her as a mother. The two had been inseparable since they left Trish's house where the former Women's Champion was resting after getting RKO'd by the notorious Legend Killer - Randy Orton. Carlito, Christian Cage and Edge agreed to stay with her while Melina went back to Santa Monica with Johnny who like Trish was eager to find Randy Orton and get revenge for what he did. Shawn and Amy didn't think revenge was the answer but then they hadn't suffered the vile assault that Johnny and Trish had: not that they could being Anointed and all Randy would have died on the spot if he touched either of them. Randy's battles with the devil were nothing new to the former angelic trio or their husbands but Simone Alexandra was another thing, hopefully Rocky would have some good news for Amy to tell her best friend/old rival, like why did his baby girl Simone leave home and how did she get all the way to Sacramento by herself? Cameron going anywhere without Shawn's permission was impossible so how Simone managed to leave Florida without her mother knowing was unthinkable to Amy and yet it happened, there had to be an explanation for this.

But the news Rocky told her wasn't good at all and suddenly all Amy wanted to do was get out of the bath, she had a feeling something was very wrong at the Johnson household and Simone was at the centre of it and the cool water was heating up as her renewed Anointing burned inside her. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow morning, please pray and call us if anything weird goes down," she said and hung up on the People's Champ a line of concern creasing her brow where drops of soapy water were about to get into her eyes, but a gentle hand stopped them before they did and Amy saw Shawn looking down at her concerned and he gently removed his cell-phone from her wet fingers before she dropped it on the hard bathroom floor.

"Chey sent me in here to finish you off," he said and he started to rinse Amy's hair through taking the red-head's mind off The Rock and his family problems for a moment: it was a most welcome distraction even though the last thing Amy needed to do right now was make love to her husband which was all she did do since they left Jamaica.

"Make love to me Amy," Shawn whispered knowing exactly how much time he had before Cheyenne came wondering in there to get Amy ready for bed, "I'll lock the door,"

"We can't Chey's right outside the door!" Amy reasoned as the last remnants of soap dissolved from her hair washed tenderly by the man at her lips his hands going down to her hips and then if she let him they'd go a little bit further, but she had to stop the show "Shawn stop she's right there!" Amy said quietly moving Shawn gently back then they both turned and saw a little girl holding a big white towel and Amy smiled brightly at Cheyenne all fresh and clean in her crisp white PJs.

"Is that for me?" she asked Cheyenne who nodded her eyes widening with the kind of simple joy only a child of God could know and Shawn quit trying to get some watching his new wife getting closer and closer to his baby girl as the days went by instead.

"Well I guess you better get outta the tub," he said sweetly and Amy rose up and stepped out of the marble bath-tub about to fall but Shawn caught her getting himself wet in the process and Cheyenne ran blindly into both of them and inadvertently covering herself with the huge white towel she had gotten for Amy and accidentally knocked them both back into the bathtub.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy cried laughing so hard her face turned red and Shawn spluttered getting soapy bathwater in his mouth.

"Oops!" Cheyenne said and covered her mouth then to Shawn's utter disbelief Cheyenne started to pull him out of the bathtub, he was even more shocked when she pulled Amy out too!

"You are so strong baby doll, give me that towel you look like you're in the Klu Klux Klan," Shawn said to Chey removing the huge towel that was covering his baby girl from head-to-toe and wrapping Amy in it. Cheyenne watched as her father lifted Amy off her feet; at her height was the equivalent of King Kong carrying that young woman off to the Empire State Building and though Amy was no damsel in distress neither Shawn, Cam nor Chey could stop fussing over her like she was. They gave her the works; breakfast in bed, doing her laundry with her not to mention telling her over and over again that they loved her more than anything in this world: loving on Amy was like rule number one in the Michaels household.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she said dreamily as Shawn changed his clothes and Cheyenne dried her hair for her.

"You said yes," Shawn replied lovingly with a warm glance referring of course to the day Amy became his wife.

"I love your hair mommy," Cheyenne said sweetly inhaling the almond fragrance the shampoo left in Amy soaking wet mane; it was a sharp contrast to the white towel Amy was still wrapped up in. Shawn came over and started kissing her neck in a particularly sensitive spot kissing her warm wet skin a little which told Amy that the fire that he started back in the bath-tub hadn't been put out by the bathwater after all.

"Cut it out!" Amy protested playfully and suddenly she jumped as Shawn's roaming hand touched her pregnant stomach. Shawn stopped and looked at her seriously knowing she only got hot when her Anointing was engaged.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked her.

"I don't know - yet," she answered embracing Shawn's still wet chest and was about to explain what Rocky had told her when Cheyenne said something that got both their full attention.

"Your hair looks like blood," she said and Shawn and Amy frowned at the 3 year-old with the Phenomenal strength from God.

"Like blood, is that what you said sweetie?" Shawn asked her softly and Cheyenne started to play with Amy's hair and Shawn titled his head to the side his eyes widening in admiration of his wife's beautiful hair, "I guess it does," he agreed, he had never seen Amy's natural hair color.

"You know what Rocky said Dany found out about Simi?" Amy asked him as he stared at her long red locks in his daughter's hands.

"Cheyenne stop that you'll get it all tangled, let me comb it for you baby," Shawn said lifting his daughter onto Amy's lap while he combed through her long red hair.

"He said Simone dresses head-to-toe in dark red clothing," Amy continued and Shawn nodded combing through Amy's locks gently.

"Dark red huh?" Shawn echoed, "how dark?"

Amy gulped and Cheyenne turned to look at her and Amy realized she was listening to their conversation and would most probably want to tell her brother what they said and with the Gift of Wisdom and that Cameron Michaels now had that wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Blood red," Amy answered and Shawn sighed and moved Amy's hair off her neck and onto her shoulder so he could rest his head in the crook of her neck; it was one of his favorite places to be.

"That's satanic," he said concerned and Cheyenne pulled Amy's towel away and took it into the dirty wash basket at the side of the bathroom door.

"Could you get my pajamas out of the drawer sweetie?" Amy asked Shawn who shook his head and pointed at the silk white negligee that was already laid out on the bed, "She put it there for me didn't she?" Amy asked him referring of course to Cheyenne the Girl with Phenomenal Strength or as Cameron liked to call her - GPS. Amy picked the negligee up and eyed Shawn suspiciously, "You know this isn't Cheyenne's style, something's not right about this," she said and Shawn grinned amorously.

"Just put it on okay? I can't stand that two piece pajama set she picked out for you, you look like a kid when you wear it," he said and Amy shook her head.

"That's why she picked it out Shawn; I'm not interested in being best friends with you, Cheyenne is the only person I want to impress so take this back to whatever store Hunter told you to go to and bring back the cotton PJs Cheyenne chose for me!" Amy said firmly and Shawn pouted and saw Cheyenne coming back over to the bed with the cotton two piece set that he had hidden in the dresser drawer.

"Here they are, I thought I lost them," Cheyenne said handing the pajamas to Amy and helped her put them on.

"Oops I forgot my panties, could you get me my panties sweetie they're in the drawer," Amy said to Chey who shook her head saying they weren't in there and Amy looked at Shawn who sighed and went to get the boring panties Cheyenne picked out for Amy at the mall and Cheyenne looked at him questioningly when he came back over with them and threw them at Amy displeased.

"You don't like panties daddy?" Cheyenne asked innocently and Shawn frowned.

"No I don't like those ones, hearts and candy canes just don't do it for me," he grumbled and Amy shook her head at him disapprovingly putting on the white cotton panties and slipped under the covers, Cheyenne climbed in with her seconds later.

"I love candy canes," Cheyenne replied and Shawn rolled his eyes as she snuggled up to his wife.

"Aren't you coming to bed sweetie?" Amy asked her sexually frustrated husband.

"I gotta go talk to Hunter about something, I'll be back in a minute," he said moodily and Amy covered Cheyenne's ears before saying what she had to say to her unfulfilled husband.

"She's just getting to know me a bit better that's all, she'll get bored of me eventually then we can make love like we used to okay honey? Just be patient," she said to the Showstoppa whose main event had been stopped since Cheyenne insisted on sleeping with them, still he preferred his daughter's happiness over his own sexual demands; in the end it was whatever made her happy that mattered the most.

"No its fine darlin its just sometimes I can be a little selfish, I don't want her to get bored of you. I'll be back in a little while okay?" Shawn said and Amy and Cheyenne frowned as Shawn wiggled his hips as if his theme music was playing and left his two favorite women in the whole wide world to go talk to his most favorite friend in the whole wide world over on the West Wing of The Sandbox, he just hoped Hunter wasn't doing with Chyna what he wanted to do with Amy right about now.

"You're the real Showstoppa," he heard Amy say to Cheyenne and she giggled sweetly as Shawn walked down the long corridor to the other side of the compound, her melodious voice accompanying him down the hall. Amy looked so beautiful bathing his daughter it hurt a little bit to see Rebecca's features becoming so clear in the face of the Incredible Girl that Cheyenne Michaels had now become. Amy had that same thought as the daughter she now called her own held onto her tightly, seeing the fine lines of Shawn's dearly departed wife's physical features forming in Cheyenne as she slept soundly against her chest her raven black hair a stark contrast to Amy's red hair and it was exactly the same color as Rebecca's.

"You're so beautiful girl," Amy whispered lying on her soft white pillow with 'Amy Sleeps Here' embroidered on it while Cheyenne rested her head on the red one that said 'Shawn Sleeps Here' right next to it, then Amy noticed her hair sprawled out across the white surface and gasped. _There's a connection _she thought; _it's the dark red color – blood, it's got something to do with blood, but whose blood?_

"What's wrong mommy?" Cheyenne said the heat from Amy's body waking her up suddenly, "Is it Simi?"

"Yes," Amy replied getting up with Cheyenne to find Shawn, Cam and LC to talk about this news about Rocky's only daughter; it was almost ten and way past their bedtime but there was no way anybody was getting any sleep tonight, there was something disturbing about to happen and the ARK Angels had to be prepared for their first mission in the Body of Christ and who better to prepare them then the Anointed Couple who knew Jesus Christ very well?

"Mommy look!" Cheyenne cried out from the bathroom and Amy turned to see what the matter was.

"What is it sweetie?" Amy said rushing over to her and Chey pointed at the bathwater that hadn't been drained yet, "We've got trouble baby, let's go get your brother right now," she said staring at the dark red substance that had now replaced the bathwater: it was blood as red as the hair on Amy's head only hers came from a bottle there was no telling where this had come from.

Cameron's bedroom, East Wing of The Sandbox:

Cameron was cleaning the sink in his bathroom because he couldn't run the risk of his dad seeing what he'd done with the paint Jeff Hardy had given him after they repainted the former McMahon compound and Titan Tower back in March.

"I should have known something bad would go down when Jeff gave you those leftover paint tins," LC said trying to get the green paint out of her hair.

"Quit complaining you're not the one with black paint on your nails," Cameron complained.

"Why did you let Jeff talk you into getting your nails painted black with real paint? You know that man's crazy he forgot your dad's a Christian, a strict by-the-Good Book Christian I might add and when HBK sees you he's gonna go nuts!" LC said.

"Just pass the white spirit, a little more of this solvent and my nails will be as good as new," Cameron insisted confidently and LC past him the highly flammable solvent.

"That stuff didn't do a thing for my hair," LC said and Cameron gasped as his girlfriend's hair was now almost completely green, "my dad's gonna flip when he comes to kiss me goodnight,"

"No he's not, we're gonna be up all night praying and he's gonna forget to kiss you goodnight," Cameron said successfully getting the black paint off his nails and scrubbing the sink clean while LC marveled at how clean the sink and her boyfriend's hands now were.

"Wow Cameron you're amazing I can't believe you got that paint off so quickly," LC said and Cameron gave her that charming Michaels' smile.

"Believe it baby, that's why God made me The Amazing Cameron, to impress girls," Cameron said and kissed LC on the cheek and the lil' assassin scowled.

"What girls!" she demanded and Cameron laughed.

"Did I ever tell you that green was my favorite color?" he said flirtatiously and LC smiled in spite of herself, then something caught both the lil' lovebirds attention. The water coming out of the faucet was now turning red, dark red like blood.

"What's going on here," LC said amazed and Cameron sighed as LC tried to turn off the tap but it just keep on running the blood red water, "Cameron that's not water is it?" she asked her boyfriend who shook his head.

"Simone Alexandra," he said and LC frowned putting her hands on her hips suspiciously.

"And who is Simone Alexandra?" she asked angrily and Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Someone who makes your jealousy look like a kiss on the cheek, come on mom and Chey are looking for us," Cameron said taking his green-haired girlfriend away from his blood-stained bathroom wishing he could have gotten rid of it as quickly as he did the black paint from his fingernails.

Back at The People's House, 11pm:

Dany went up to her daughter's bedroom pushed the door open and closed it behind her. Her bed was still made she hadn't slept in it since Rocky started up with Trish again; Dany didn't mind she knew about their passionate affair and fought with her husband for weeks and months over it back in 2001 but then she just stopped fighting: she really wasn't the jealous type. Simone was though; she hated Trish Stratus with a passion that seemed to grow the older she got.

"Simi?" Dany called going into her daughter's bedroom but no answer came, "I know you're in here sweetie please come out so we can talk," she said looking around but there was no sign of a little caramel skinned girl dressed head-to-toe in red, "Simi?" Dany called again only more nervous than before. The bathroom door was open slightly and Dany pushed it wide open but nobody was in there, or so she thought. She heard the sound of running water and moved in for a closer look at the bath-tub, she reached down and felt a liquid of some kind but it wasn't water. Panicking she turned the light on and fell to the floor in shock at what she saw.

"Is Daddy home now Mommy?" came the quiet voice of Simone her mother looked over and saw her crouched down on the toilet seat in her underwear.

"Simi why did you put your clothes in the bath-tub?" Dany asked frantically grabbing the bathrobe hung up behind the door, "Come and put this on before you catch cold," she said wrapping it around Simone and picking her up. She sat her down on her bed, and went back into the bathroom to turn on the faucet then she flew back against the bathroom wall staring at her hand in terror; it was the red dress, it was soaked in blood. Dany's first thought was her daughter has mysteriously started her period way before she was supposed to, the only thing was Simone's underwear had no blood on it whatsoever so that couldn't be it.

"What the Hell is this Simone?!" Dany said ringing out the red dress and the blood just dripped from it like an open wound.

"What are you doing to my clothes!?" Simone yelled her eyes widening with disdain for her mother's actions.

"Why don't you tell me why this dress is drenched in blood?!" Dany replied, her voice shaking at the vicious tone of her baby girl's question.

"Don't touch my clothes!" Simone demanded, Dany turned and watched as Simone got off the bed and came towards her with a dark look in her eye, she discarded the robe her mother had put on her intending only to wear the red apparel she had taken an inexplicable liking to so much from now on.

"Simone put on your robe and get back in your room!" Dany demanded she was shouting now because she was suddenly afraid of her little girl but Simone didn't listen.

"I said put my clothes down!" Simone said again and Dany felt her heart stop, she looked into her baby girl's eyes and there was no light in them, only darkness and Dany's stomach churned with fear.

"What's wrong with you Simone? Why are you acting like this?" Dany asked in distress.

"You know why Mommy and her name is Trish Stratus!" Simone yelled and Dany jumped at the volume of her daughter's voice. She looked down at the clothes in her hand and back up at her daughter, "Now I'm gonna tell you one more time: give me my clothes!" Simone demanded viciously but Dany refused.

"No Simone, there's something wrong here baby and I know it's got something to do with these clothes!" Dany argued and she threw the clothes onto the floor.

Simone smiled darkly as the blood seeped into the bathroom floor tiles creating a trail from the bathroom to the bedroom, her eyes were shadowed like the feathers on a Raven's back, "You shouldn't have done that mom," she said and Dany watched as her daughter dressed herself back in the clothes she had been wearing religiously for almost a month, it didn't bother her that they were soaked in cold blood. Dany suddenly got irrationally mad and wrenched her daughter back taking the clothes off her small frame.

"Mommy stop it's my dress!" Simone argued fighting her mother away but Dany successfully removed the red clothing and threw them outside the room and locking Simone's bedroom door.

"No its not, it's the devil's dress Simone and you are not wearing these clothes anymore!" Dany said firmly, "You're having a bath in my room and you're going to sleep with me tonight,"

Simone ran to the door and grabbed the clothes and her mother chased her down, catching her then she dropped the clothes.

"There's only one thing I can do," Dany said as she washed her daughter clean, she was going to burn the clothes in the morning after she put Simone to sleep, then she would call Rocky and tell him to come home ASAP. As she lay there with her daughter buried in the crook of her neck refusing to shut her eyes until her baby girl was asleep Dany prayed for the only blood she knew that could save her daughter's life and that was the Blood of Jesus Christ because there was something completely unholy bothering her 7 year-old girl, and it wasn't a former WWE Diva from Toronto, Canada with a thing for The People's Champ.


	2. Surface Tension

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley Massaro, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexander and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter 2 – Surface Tension

Trish's House, Boca Vista, FL, around midnight:

Rocky hung up and swallowed nervously and he feared looking over at the anxious eyes of his lover that no-one was gonna get a good night's sleep, especially after what Dany just told him about Simone. Trish sat up and pushed herself off the bed much to Edge, Christian and Carlito's disapproval.

"Lay down Trish, you haven't gotten over Randy's assault," Edge said blocking her way.

"Yeah you're not getting out of this bed," Carlito added and he and Christian gently sat her back down on the bed. It was obvious that Trish's ex-lovers still cared about her, pretty much like Edge and Matt Hardy still cared about Amy.

"Your friends are right Trish, this is between me, Dany and Simone you shouldn't get involved you've been hurt enough as it is already," Rocky said and Edge, Christian and Carlito nodded in agreement.

"Whatever it is that Simone hates me for I wanna know Dwayne, maybe you should be the one lying down and I should go to Miami and talk to her," Trish argued and she stopped suddenly holding her head in pain, "On second thought, maybe you guys have a point," she said and everyone looked at her concerned as her brow furrowed in pain. Trish was in no condition to go anywhere as much as she wanted to know what was going on now wasn't the best time to confront Simone or Randy Orton about anything no matter how much the whole situation was burning her up inside.

"Dany said that she found Simone's red dress in her bath-tub and when she picked it up it was drenched in blood," Rocky said and everyone's faces dropped in horror.

"Oh my goodness is she okay?!" Trish cried panicking thinking Simone mutilated herself somehow.

"She's fine the blood didn't come from her," Rocky replied and Edge, Christian and Carlito breathed a sigh of relief.

"So whose blood was on the dress?" Trish asked suspiciously and Rocky shook his head.

"I don't know," he said and Trish felt that there was something very strange going on with Simone Alexandra. _I need to speak to Amy _she thought.

"Are you gonna go back to her?" Trish asked simply, "Because I would totally understand if you wanted to, what's going on here is more serious than anything going on between us, I mean this is your daughter she's s the most important person in your life,"

"Why doesn't she know that then Trish?" Rocky said in frustration, "I don't get it why is she so angry toward you I haven't been neglecting her or anything and Dany is being fantastic about us, what is Simone's problem?"

Edge, Christian and Carlito shrugged and Trish looked at the ceiling trying to numb the pain of being hated by someone so small and so important to the man she loved, "I know what her problem is – her problem is me Dwayne can't you see that? She hates me plain and simple, unless she changes her mind this thing between us is never gonna work," Trish said honestly and Rocky's eyes melted with sadness at the pain this whole thing was causing the woman he wanted to be with more than anyone else on Earth.

"Well then we'll make Simone come around," he said resolutely, "Dany's gonna take Simone over to The Sandbox to speak with Amy and Shawn,"

"Why does she wanna talk two those lovebirds?" Trish asked bemused thinking all Shawn and Amy were gonna do was kiss.

"You know why Trish . . . you, Amy and Melina used to deal with this kind of stuff all the time," Edge said and Trish laughed mockingly.

"Oh no not this again," she laughed, "look I don't know what you guys smoked over the last year but I don't have any Truth-telling abilities and Melina can't perform miracles or bring people back from the dead, she can barely keep her husband happy,"

"You really can't remember a thing?" Christian asked in disbelief, "What about finding the Weapons of Mass Destruction in South Baghdad?"

"Pfff, that was some chick called – what was her name again?" Trish thought reflecting back on the article about 3 women who had ended the war in Iraq, "One was called Amelie she was American, one was called Mia she was Latina and the other was-"

"The other one was you!" Rocky said.

"Keep it down or go outside the choice is yours," Trish responded drily and curled up under the blanket of her Queen size bed, "There is no such thing as ATM,"

"That's not what Amy said at the hospital yesterday," Edge replied.

"I'm surprised you could understand a word coming out of her mouth, Shawn's filled her brain with all that Christian mumbo-jumbo, Amy was so much more fun when she was Rated R,"

Rocky gasped, "Its not mumbo-jumbo Trish God used you, Amy and Melina to save people's lives!" he cried but Trish just laughed him off.

"Yeah right like God would ever use me to do something for the world," Trish said and Edge, Christian and Carlito looked at her in disbelief.

"When she sees the Gifts God gave Shawn and Hunter's kids she's bound to remember the Gift God gave her," Edge said confidently and Christian nodded, "I'm gonna catch the red eye to Charlotte and see how Ric is doing, I think you guys should go to bed,"

Christian yawned," Yeah things always look better in the morning," he said getting into bed next to Rocky who curled up next to Carlito who was curled up next to Trish.

"Excuse me Your Coolness, but that's the People's side of the bed," Rocky said pushing Carlito over to Christian and getting next to Trish who curled up next to him but there was a frown where a beautiful smile should have been, "Don't worry baby everything's gonna be alright,"

"Isn't that what Bob Marley used to say?" Trish said.

"You should know, you're The Truth: Trish Stratus," Carlito replied and everyone laughed eventually they slept everyone except Trish that is; the Canadian didn't find Carlito's remark funny this whole ATM thing was getting on her nerves, _I have to talk to Amy _she thought, as annoying as Amy was since she and HBK got married she was the only person Trish could trust when it counted the most.

"Hello?" Trish said, "Who is this?" as an unfamiliar voice answered the phone then Trish heard Amy telling Cheyenne to hand her the cell-phone and she realized who she was talking to.

"Who is it baby?" Amy asked Chey as she took the phone from her but Trish had already hung up.

"A very sad lady," Cheyenne said as Amy stared at the blank screen wondering why Trish had hung up on her. She called Trish back but all she got was her voicemail.

"Hey sweetie it's Amy, look I know this is really hard for you to accept but you don't have to be the victim you have a Gift from God and you can use it to find out what's going on with Simone. Dany's bringing her over tomorrow and I hope we can help sort this thing out but you have to do your part too, try and remember who you are in Christ and we'll work this out together. I'm going to bed soon but call me if you wanna talk okay? Love you Trish, bye," Amy said and ended the call feeling worse than before, "Where's your father I need him here right now," Amy said to Chey who yawned pointing towards the West Wing of the Sandbox where Shawn and Hunter had been talking for the past hour. Amy shrugged and laid back down next to Chey and waited; whatever he wanted to talk to Hunter about must have been important if it kept him away from his favorite girls in the whole wide world all night long.

Hunter's bedroom, West Wing, 2am:

Lita's old wrestling matches from the Attitude Era were on the menu tonight as Shawn and Hunter stayed up all night comparing the WWE Divas – past, present and future. They started off with the blonds; Torrie, Trish and Sable, then worked their way to the brunettes Mickie James, Victoria and Melina.

"I think Torrie's the hottest out of the blonds," Hunter said leaning back on the edge of his King sized bed where Chyna was fast asleep and Aurora was in her bassinette but not asleep. She was testing the atmosphere with her God given weather power and picked up something that kept her awake, none of the Helmsleys were asleep. "What do you think Shawnie, who's your favorite blond?" he asked his best friend who was growing restless.

"I think we should fast forward to the red-heads," Shawn said and ejected the tape and fumbled through the pile from the McMahon-Helmsley video library until he found Amy's tape again.

Hunter rolled his eyes they'd watched all of Amy's matches twice already, "Shawn do you really think watching your wife wrestle is what you need right now?" Hunter said and Shawn waved the videotapes in front of his face excitedly.

"Which one Team Xtreme Amy or Rated R Amy?" Shawn said obviously wanting to watch both again, "I like both,"

Hunter moved forward and took the tapes away from Shawn then he tried to speak calmly and diplomatically about his best friend's sexual problems, "How about the real Amy? Seriously Shawn go have sex with your wife, it'll do the trick I promise!"

"No," Shawn snapped, "she's bonding with Cheyenne I don't want to get in the way of that its important,"

"But watching these tapes over and over again isn't any different from watching a porno!" Hunter argued.

"No porn!" Shawn said firmly and Hunter sighed and raised his finger to the Rated R videotape.

"That one might as well be porn," he said and Shawn put the videotape in and almost passed out when Amy walked down to the ring in her infamously revealing halter top and low cut jeans. "Edge really turned her into the sluttiest WWE Diva of the Century didn't he?" Hunter said gawking at Amy's exposed cleavage and Shawn punched him on the arm, "Ow what did I do?" Hunter complained grabbing his now throbbing arm.

"Why did you make me watch this?" Shawn snapped indignantly, "I hated Rated R Amy!"

"Hey choir boy this was your idea I invited you to stay up late and watch old DX matches with Chyna, you're the one who wanted to drool over your half-naked wife!" Hunter said and Shawn ignored him turning his attention back to the television, "Admit it, you like Amy dressed up like a slut it turns you on choir boy,"

"Will you stop calling me a choir boy I'm 42 years-old," Shawn replied.

"There are some nursing homes that take people your age you know?" Hunter said and Shawn punched him on the other arm, "Ouch!" Hunter yelped, "Back off Grandpa!"

"Shut up Amy's talking, my beautiful wife is talking!" Shawn said going up to the TV and wrapped his arms around it and Hunter joined him copying Shawn and making gooey eyes at the former Women's Champion. Amy was telling Matt Hardy that he would never be with her again and showing off her boobs as she told him. Shawn couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was his now and he enjoyed every single part of her, at least he used to.

"Um San Antonio we have an erection!" Hunter said mimicking Apollo 13, "Shawn why don't you make Cheyenne sleep with Cameron you need to get laid?"

"Because as I've said a hundred times I don't want to do that, Amy and Chey are getting to know each other better I can't stop that because I'm horny," Shawn argued.

"Of course you can you're the man and you need satisfaction, Amy and Chey can play dolls and have a Texas Tea party in the daytime but bedtime is for Daddy!" Hunter argued back and Shawn sighed.

"Daddy hasn't gotten any in awhile," he agreed honestly.

"So go get some, Cheyenne can sleep with us tonight," Hunter said.

"Okay but first just one more match," Shawn replied and fast-forwarded the tape to the Lumberjill match from Cyber Sunday 2006, "Isn't she a babe?" Shawn said going gooey eyed over his lovely lady Amy again and still caressing the TV set.

"Yeah Mickie James is hot," Hunter replied sitting back on the rug and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"I was talking about my wife Hunter, look at her hair isn't it beautiful?" Shawn said amorously resting his head on Hunter's shoulder as he came up to him.

"It's a little too red for my liking, looks like blood," Hunter said and Shawn's face changed color at The Game's comment, "Was it something I said?" Hunter asked noticing the change in Shawn's demeanor.

"Chey said that exact same thing while I was combing Amy's hair," Shawn said.

"You were combing Amy's hair, Shawn that is so gay!" Hunter said unimpressed with the affectionate way Shawn was behaving towards his new wife, "Did you really think you would get some if you did that?"

"I didn't do it to get anything Amy's hair is beautiful," Shawn replied curtly.

"Oh geees Shawn it's not like this is the first time just get some already!" Hunter said ejecting the Amy tape and putting in his porn, "Now this is what I call entertainment," he said lewdly and Shawn's face dropped in horror as some very familiar footage came on the TV screen.

"Where did you get this from?" Shawn asked all color draining from his face.

"It was in the library along with all our other Klassic Kliq Kuts," Hunter said laughing at Shawn's horrified expression.

"I can't believe you still have this," Shawn said hiding behind his hands.

"It's one of my favorites, remember this part?" Hunter said and Shawn yelped as the obscene footage come up on the screen, "Sometimes I forget that you weren't always a choir boy Shawn. Do you remember what her name was?" Hunter said pointing to the ring rat giving HBK some 'special attention' back in 1996.

"No," Shawn said shaking his head ashamed of the whole night except for the part when he won the WWE Championship he would never forget that, allowing the Kliq to get him drunk and take him to a strip club in L.A was the part he didn't want to remember especially as he did most of the stripping that night and Hunter had the whole thing on videotape, "Hunter turn it off please?" Shawn begged his best friend who refused.

"No way there's other people getting some besides you, look X Pac getting some!" Hunter said and Shawn hid behind his hands again.

"I think I'll go back to my room," Shawn said turning away from the debauchery of his past, "I suddenly miss my wife,"

"Good idea go back to your room, there'll be no-one having sex in there," Hunter quipped and Shawn hit him around the head, "Ow! Get out of my room!" Hunter yelled tired of getting hit and Shawn smiled about to exit the West Wing when somebody greeted him at the door.

"What are you watching daddy?" Cameron said looking past his dad at the explicit material flashing over Hunter's TV screen. The Game nearly choked on his beer when he heard Cameron's voice and quickly snatched the videotape out of the VCR and threw it over his shoulder, unfortunately Joanie was asleep when it hit her on the head.

"HUNTER!" Chyna roared and threw the tape back at him, "I'm never gonna watch porn with you I don't care if you throw it at me in the middle of the night its not gonna happen!"

Chyna covered her mouth in shame when she saw Cameron staring at her from the corner of the bed.

"Cameron what are you doing awake you should be asleep it's almost 3 o'clock in the morning!" Shawn asked alarmed by the graphic footage his 8 year-old son had just seen.

"I couldn't sleep there's something going on in the Heavenlies, we're all awake," Cameron replied and Shawn's eyes widened as he opened the door and saw Cheyenne, Aurora and LC staring back at him, "there's blood coming out of the faucet in my bedroom and thre was blood in the bathwater mom and Chey were bathing in," Cameron explained and Shawn, Hunter and Chyna looked at each other in shock and Aurora made her voice heard and Hunter couldn't believe she was awake too.

"Ro-Ro, you're awake too!" Hunter said taking Hurricane Aurora out of her bassinette.

"I told you we're all awake, the ARK Angels of DX work together," Cameron said and motioned his father down to him so he could whisper in his ear, "Is there a reason you're watching porn, is this something we need to talk about Daddy? I mean I could be wrong but I thought the whole point of being married is so you wouldn't have to resort to this kind of debauchery?"

"Cam that was a long time ago and I wasn't watching it Hunter was," Shawn explained shocked that his 9 year old son said "debauchery."

"Dad I heard you, you said you wanted to watch the tape," Cameron said and Hunter started to laugh much to Shawn's chagrin.

"Not that tape the tape of Amy's old matches!" Shawn protested.

"You mean the matches when she didn't wrestle just accompany Edge to the ring wearing next to nothing and her bidness was all hanging out?" Cameron said and Shawn sank his head in shame.

"You are so busted," Chyna said and Hunter laughed even harder as Shawn started to cry.

"It's okay Dad," Cameron said patting HBK on the shoulder compassionately, "just don't do it again the Bible is very clear on not looking on women with lust in your heart, it says so in Matthew I suggest you go look it up before you go to bed," Cameron said rubbing his father's shoulder confidently.

"You're right son I have to repent, goodnight you guys," he said to Hunter and Chyna and left the bedroom wracked with guilt.

"Goodnight Shawn," Hunter and Joanie said trying not to laugh at how much authority Cameron had over his father now that God had given him the Gift of Wisdom.

"You know God probably gave you the gift of Wisdom to watch over your father to make sure he didn't slip back into sin," Hunter said and the ARK Angels frowned at him.

"You're not making it any easier on him by encouraging him to watch that filth," Cameron said and Hunter hid his face under the covers so Cameron didn't see him laugh even though it was obvious from his mouth that he was.

"Sic him Ro-Ro," LC said to her baby sister and Aurora sent a cold chill under the covers.

"Okay-okay I'll throw away the porn!" Hunter said rubbing himself warm his teeth chattering much to Chyna's amusement.

"Stop now Ro-Ro," LC said and Aurora stopped shaking her rattle and started to laugh as her father blew a raspberry at her.

"Seriously Hunter out of you and Aurora I don't know who's the youngest," Chyna said as the ARK Angels left, LC taking her baby sister with her leaving their parents to cuddle up to each other in the solitude of their bedroom on the West Wing of The Sandbox.

"Do you think it's weird that three children between the ages of 1 and 8 stay up late at night and pray?" Hunter asked his best gal in the world next to his daughters of course.

Chyna shook her head with a yawn, "They're not your average kids Hunter, Cameron's real smart all of a sudden, LC's God's go-to girl and Ro-Ro, well you know the story with her,"

"I sure do," Hunter said taking an ice chip out of his beard, "I sure hope they can figure out what's going on with Simone then maybe things can finally settle down around here,"

"Come on baby go to sleep we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Chyna said and kissed Hunter sweetly on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly while the Amazing Cameron led his allies to the attic. With Dany, Rocky, Simone and Trish all under the same roof there were bound to be fireworks and he wanted the ARK Angels to be prepared for some Snitsky vs. Kane type ugliness to go down tomorrow.

"What are you doing up here?" LC said to Amy as Cheyenne ran into her new mom's arms happy to see her there in the attic a big smile on her face.

"I had a feeling I had to be up here all of a sudden," Amy said kissing Cheyenne repeatedly and adoringly over and over again.

"Well you better get back downstairs, Uncle Shawn needs some badly!" LC told her and Amy frowned at Hunter's tom-girl.

"Needs some what?" Amy asked her.

"Don't make me say it," LC said her nose curling up in disgust, "I've seen enough of what you so-called "adults" like to do already tonight,"

"What did you see sweetie?" Amy asked LC concerned and LC's eyes widened at the term of endearment.

"Amy don't ever call me that, do I look like Chey or Cameron or your husband for that matter? I am Lisa Cornelius Helmsley, Firstborn Daughter of the Cerebral Assassin there ain't a sweet bone in my body!" LC exclaimed proudly.

"Okay-okay I get it you're a Helmsley, I won't mistake you for a Michaels ever again," Amy said humorously, "I better go downstairs and see what your father wants, I'll be right back,"

Cheyenne pouted but Cameron mussed up her always perfect hair and told her to relax, "She'll be back," he assured her.

"How do you know?" Cheyenne asked her big brother and LC noticed the cheeky smile growing on Cameron's face.

"Because God told me Daddy's not getting any tonight," he replied and LC covered her mouth trying not to laugh and Cheyenne looked up at her brother confused.

"Get any what?" she asked innocently.

"Nevermind Chey," he replied as Amy came back to the attic and Cheyenne jumped back into her arms and LC shook her head hiding behind Cameron so Amy didn't see her laugh.

"Hey mom, fancy seeing you here again," Cameron said as Amy pulled him over to her and kissed him on the cheek.

"I suddenly felt like I had to be up here with you guys," Amy replied and Cameron smiled at LC and his sister knowingly.

"Well I'm sure Uncle Shawn doesn't mind if you join our prayer meeting for one night," LC said sitting on Amy's lap and Amy kissed her head lovingly warming her icy brow where Aurora had touched her earlier.

"I wouldn't say that," Amy replied she wasn't about to explain to Cameron, Cheyenne and LC how hard it is to say no to the Showstoppa, or that she had decided to make it up to him by saying yes in the morning before The Johnsons arrived: Yes to making love in the wee hours of the morning after the kids had gone to sleep that is.

"That's probably not a good idea mom," Cameron said and Amy did a double-take.

"What's probably not a good idea sweetie?" she asked him.

"What you and daddy are planning to do in the wee hours of the morning," Cameron answered and Amy gasped in embarrassment and Cheyenne noticed how red her face was going.

"Mommy why's your face all red?" Cheyenne asked her.

"It's nothing sweetie, except your brother can read my mind!" Amy explained in disbelief, "God gave you access to my thoughts?" she asked Cameron in shock and he nodded.

"That's freaking rude!" LC said shaking her head in disapproval, "What if she was thinking about sex, you shouldn't be able to know about that its private!"

"Yeah!" Amy agreed covering Cheyenne's ears so she didn't hear their conversation.

"God trusts you to guide us through the first adventure mom, we need all your attention right now, dad is just going to have to do what us Christians do best and that's wait," Cameron replied and Amy couldn't believe it. It was then that she realized she wasn't talking to Cameron son of Shawn Michaels, she was talking to the Amazing Cameron, ARK Angel of DX.

"Your father's going to be pretty upset," Amy said thinking Shawn had waiting long enough.

"Well boo-hoo, sorry mom but we've got more important things to think about right now than you and daddy getting it on. Tell us everything you know about Simone Alexandra Johnson," Cameron said his cross gleaming in the moonlight.

"Let's talk about my hair, I think God is trying to tell me something about the color red," Amy said trying not to think about Shawn who was bound to being seeing red when she didn't show up as promised, "I'll be right back guys," she said deciding it would be best to tell Shawn now then leave him fuming in the morning.

"No mom," Cameron said putting his hand up in protest as Amy was turned to leave.

"Cameron I have to tell him I won't be coming down," Amy argued.

"If you tell him he's not gonna let you come back up here and as I said we need you," Cameron replied.

"Fine but you tell him I don't want any blame for this okay?" Amy said and Cameron shrugged nonchalantly in a way that was pure HBK making Amy smile a little bit.

"I can handle my old man now what were you saying about the color red? If you know more than I do we might be able to set things right quicker than I thought," Cameron asked Amy and Cheyenne and LC listened closely as Amy explained the connection between her hair color and Simone's disturbing behavior. Moments later Amy realized that Cameron already knew more than she did about Simone and was truly in awe of Shawn Michaels' awesome Firstborn son and the Amazing gift God had given him.

"So the blood is symbolic of the curse and wherever this blood is Simone is behind it?" Amy asked and Cameron nodded, "and this has something to do with me and Trish?"

"And Melina, I'll know more in the morning right now I think we should pray," Cameron said and Cheyenne and LC took his hand and reached out for Amy's.

"I'll go get your father," Amy said heading for the attic door escaping before Cameron could grab her.

"Come on guys, looks like the ARK Angels are on our own," Cameron sighed while LC smiled while Cheyenne stared at the door waiting for Amy to return not knowing that Amy wasn't coming back.

"Is mommy coming back Cameron?" she asked her brother innocently and Cameron shook his head.

"And miss one night with the Main Event? I don't think so sis," Cameron replied and Cheyenne shrugged closing her eyes to pray for Simone and break the curse that threatened to turn everyone's lives upside down.


	3. The Writing's On the Wall

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexander and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Three – The Writing's On the Wall

Johnny and Melina's house, Santa Monica Boulevard, CA, 6am:

The Michaels' weren't the only ones who couldn't sleep last night, on the West Coast Melina's head hadn't touched the pillow since she returned to California with Johnny. The horror of what happened to Trish Stratus and herself at the hospital in Sacramento was still shaking her up, even her restored trust and faith in her husband couldn't get the memory of that brutal RKO on Trish out of her mind. She couldn't understand why after everything she had been through with Randy he would do such a thing to one of her best friends in the whole world. Johnny had an idea why and they were still debating it in the wee hours of the morning.

"He did it because he's still in love with you baby, the guy's sick he needs help not even the Holy Ghost can help him now," Johnny said from their bed while Melina stared through their bedroom window watching the sun rise drinking bottled water.

"Don't say that!" Melina said her head snapping around at Johnny's statement.

"Come on baby you've done all you can for this guy and he's still an asshole!" Johnny said.

"What have I done for him?" Melina asked Johnny and her husband's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Melina there isn't time to describe how much you've done for him; you've prayed for him, you've healed him, you were even there when Shawn baptized him, don't you remember anything from the last year?" Johnny asked her confused.

"What that me, Trish and Lita formed an angelic trio called ATM and I could heal people and bring them back from the dead? That's crazy papi!" Melina responded.

"No Melina it's not crazy you, Trish and Amy were an angelic trio known as ATM, you did all that stuff and much, much more!" Johnny argued.

"Well if I did how come I don't remember anything?" Melina asked defiantly her hands on her hips.

"Because your assignment ended," Johnny replied, "You cried when you found out God wasn't going to use you anymore, you really don't remember?" he asked again incredulously and Melina shook her head, "Well how come Lita remembers?"

Melina shrugged rubbing her pregnant stomach that was growing rounder as the days went by, "Lita has changed," she thought reflecting on her pregnant red-headed friend, "But she's carrying HBK's baby she's obviously having a bout of hysterical pregnancy, I mean what girl wouldn't be changed after having sex with the Heartbreak Kid every night? The Gospel is probably foreplay to her now; no wonder she thinks she has Divine powers from God,"

Johnny fell back onto the bed in exhaustion, "What's Shawn and Lita's sex life got to do with any of this?" he said squeezing his eyes together in frustration, "They weren't even together when Randy was being tormented by that demon, Mel everything that Lita said on the way back from the hospital was true she wasn't making any of it up and I'm gonna prove it to you,"

"And how are you going to do that?" Melina asked skeptically coming over to her husband and slowly sitting down beside him and taking a deep breath.

"We're going to Smackdown with Rey and Vicky, then we'll talk to the people who know Orton best his old Evolution buddy's Ric Flair and Batista," Nitro answered stroking Melina's arm lovingly, "They'll tell you what went down in Washington when those 3 bitches I mean witches pretended to be you, Trish and Lita so they could blackmail you with murder and how he forged you a fake passport and bank details so you could escape the police,"

"What! When was this?" Melina asked in shock.

"Just before No Way Out, the President was involved it was all over the news," Johnny explained, "You even went to Iraq and Trish found the Weapons of Mass Destruction, look I saved the paper from the next day see!" Nitro said showing her the cover of USA Today where Melina, Lita and Trish were standing next to the President in Mexican, American and Canadian sashes. Melina couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh my gosh I'm Miss. Mexico 2007!" she gasped but she was much more than that, according to the article she was an honorary Ambassador of Mexico, "Oh my gosh The President gave me a plaque!" she said in disbelief and looked around for it getting off the bed and going downstairs to the living room to see if it was there, "Where is it?" she wondered holding the article in her hand and Johnny pointed to the plaque which he put up on the wall over the fireplace. Melina gasped and walked over to it and took it down to read the inscription:

_To Melina Perez, for being a soldier of Christ in the War Against Terror _it read and it was signed by the President of the United States. Melina wiped a tear from her eye then she saw the medal resting on the fireplace and picked it up, it was a medal of valor and it stated that she was indeed an honorary Ambassador of Mexico.

"I can't believe it Johnny!" she said to her husband who kissed her and wiped the tears from her big brown eyes, "all that stuff really did happen!"

Johnny nodded, "I told you babe you're Miraculous!" he said proudly and kissed her on the cheek again.

"Maybe the reason Lita still has her power is because she hasn't lost her faith in God," Melina realized.

"What are you saying honey you wanna go to church?" Johnny asked caressing her lovingly as she smiled at her awards from the leaders of the free world.

"Since I'm off the roster maybe now I should use my free time to go on one of those miracle crusades," Melina said and Johnny raised his eyebrow enthusiastically.

"You mean like Benny Hinn?" he said.

"Yeah, I'll tell God that I want him to use me to heal people again and then if he restores my miraculous healing powers I'll go all around the world healing people from here to Venezuela!" Melina said excitedly but Johnny didn't think it was such a good idea.

"Honey it takes years of service in the church to be a healing preacher like Benny Hinn, maybe you should start off small and just heal people right here in America," Johnny suggested and Melina nodded.

"Okay," she said, "plus I kinda promised Maria that I'd help her get ready for her and John Cena's first baby since Cena's gonna be on the road,"

"It'll be good for you and Maria to have company while me and Cena are on tour, Lita's got her hands full with Cameron and Cheyenne and Trish well, you know," Johnny said and Melina nodded.

"Yes thanks for reminding me why I have to call my boys LAX, the Legend Killer needs a Gringo Killer for what he did to my girl Trish!" Melina said in a burst of Latina Heat.

"Calm down mami, you're a soldier of Christ and the Prince of Peace doesn't approve of revenge," Johnny reminded her.

"Tell me where in the Bible it says a man should put his hands on a woman?" Melina said her Latina Heat firing up again.

"Jesus said to turn the other cheek," Johnny said quoting Luke 6:29.

"Johnny if God created ATM to protect his children from evil doesn't that mean He wants me to protect my sister in Christ? I have to do something and according to you I've tried everything but violence, maybe Randy needs to have his ass kicked I haven't tried that yet it might do the trick!" Melina said unwisely and Johnny hushed her.

"God said you can't judge those you heal, Orton maybe going straight to Hell but it is not your job to make sure he goes there, it's your job to make sure he doesn't go there. What you have to do is find out what's going on with the Legend Killer, why did he RKO Trish, figure it out mami and leave Homicide and Hernandez out of it okay?" Johnny asked desperate that his wife not have their first baby in jail.

"Okay fine I'll wait on the Lord to instruct me and I'll talk to Lita and Shawn and those adorable kids of theirs," Melina said and Johnny gave a sigh of relief, "but remember what Jesus said to the High Priest in John 18 after the guard slapped his face, he didn't turn the other cheek Johnny he asked what he had done wrong. If someone doesn't stand up to Randy Orton he's gonna hurt somebody else, I need to find out what Trish did wrong before he strikes again,"

Johnny thought about it and decided that his wife was right; in the space of 24 hours Randy had RKO'd three people – Trish, Ric Flair and himself, if Melina didn't find out what was going on with Randy this time, another WWE Superstar could be in a coma before the end of the day.

"Come on sweetie I'll make you some breakfast before we leave for San Diego," Johnny said escorting his pregnant wife into the kitchen wondering if he was gonna have the chance to cook for her again if she went on a healing crusade with Maria pregnant and all. He missed her already.

Ric Flair's house, Charlotte, NC, 7am:

Ric Flair stroked his chin looking out the window over his beautiful hometown Charlotte, North Carolina trying to take in what Jeff Hardy has told him last night.

Jeff Hardy came in from his guest bedroom his green eyes squinted shut, Ashley hung from his waist and Layla and Kelly Kelly stirred in the couch in Flair's room that they had fallen asleep on last night refusing to share a bedroom with Matt Striker and Big Daddy V.

"You're saying the whole of Falls Lake turned into blood?" Ric asked Jeff in disbelief and the IC Champ nodded rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes.

"It was like something out of a horror movie," Ashley Massaro added.

"Yeah it was disgusting," Kelly Kelly added and Layla nodded remembering the sight of the horizon darkening over lake; it was like the blood was sucking the light from what was left of the North Carolina sunshine.

Ric Flair sighed, "I gotta say I've had an uneasy feeling since ATM disbanded," he said and Jeff and Ashley looked at each other.

"ATM disbanded back in March, it's nearly July," Ashley said.

"You've felt uneasy this whole time?" Jeff asked and The Nature Boy turned to face the Rainbow Warrior and his rainbow haired girlfriend with the broken leg.

"Ever since Amy, Trish and Melina went back to normal I've had trouble sleeping. This house just hasn't been the same," Ric explained.

Jeff put his hand on Ric Flair's shoulder gently seeing that Flair was disturbed by what he had told him about Falls Lake, "Why didn't you say anything, I live just down the road?" he asked concerned noticing how sad Ric Flair looked as if a bad memory was coming back to him.

"I don't know Jeff I didn't want to bother you, you've got so much going on right now – you're the Intercontinental Champion you're dating Ashley, plus I only really talk to DX when stuff is really plaguing me and this is something I can't tell those two," Flair explained.

"So you haven't talked to Shawn and Hunter about these sleepless nights you've been having?" Jeff asked and Ric shook his head, "Why not?" Jeff asked confused, "I thought you said you talked to them about anything?"

Ric shook his head again, "Not about this, it involves someone DX and Evolution have had issues with in the past," he explained.

There was only one man that DX and Evolution had issues with in the past that Jeff knew of, "That's Randy Orton right?" Jeff said.

"That's right," Flair replied and Jeff, Ashley and the girls all groaned.

"As if the Legend Killer is not in enough trouble as it is," Jeff Hardy sighed knowing how pissed off the Smackdown locker room was with Randy Orton for RKO-ing Trish and Johnny and dumping Torrie Wilson all on the same night, Jeff thought the whole thing was sad, and judging from the tears welling up in the back of Ric Flair's eyes so did he. Flair's guests didn't know that there was more to the sudden demise of the man they had all watched be born again in Orlando, FL last year and proof of that was in Ric Flair's house. Ric decided it was best that they didn't know and just enjoy their time together until they left for the Smackdown tapings in San Diego later on.

Down the hallway Matt Hardy opened one sleepy mocha brown eye and saw Torrie Wilson sitting on the edge of the amazingly soft bed in Ric Flair's guest bedroom. In the dream he had they had slept together in reality he comforted her while she cried her eyes out over Randy Orton wishing she had never gotten started with him in the first place and there was only one person on the Smackdown roster who didn't want to kick Orton's teeth down his throat for what he did to her and Trish Stratus. Torrie wasn't crying now but she hadn't done herself any favors by leaving the comfort of Matt Hardy's arms.

"Torrie come over here darlin, don't stay up worrying over that no good Legend Killer it ain't gonna do nuthin but ruin your complexion," Matt said with a syrupy morning voice. Torrie turned to look at him her eyes still red from crying, then a small smile appeared as she noticed someone.

"Looks like my spot's already been taken," she replied and Matt noticed a strand of curly blond hair on his shoulder, he turned and to his absolute revulsion he saw Edge smiling back at him.

"ARGHH!" Matt Hardy screamed and he started throwing the pillows at the Rated R Superstar causing Torrie Wilson to laugh for the first time in hours, "What are you doing here man?"

"I came to cheer up Torrie: mission accomplished," Edge said noticing the pearly white smile of the Boise beauty brightening up the colonial North Carolinian room.

"Thank you Edge now get out!" Matt Hardy said and Edge feigned hurt.

"What's wrong Matt Hardy how come you don't want me around? All I did was steal your girlfriend, turn her into a slut and become a 3-time World Champion!" Edge teased and Matt Hardy threw another pillow at him.

"GET OUT!" Matt Hardy yelled and Jeff wondered in from the Ric Flair's bedroom next door looking very tired.

"Hey man what you all yelling about at 7 in the morning?" Jeff Hardy said rubbing his tired eyes his rainbow-colored hair going in various different directions.

"Whatever it is couldn't it have waited til a more decent hour?" MVP said joining Jeff seconds later his doo-rang off centre and one of his braids were sticking up, he saw Matt Hardy with an angry look on his face and immediately blamed him for whatever was going on, "I would have expected better from my Tag Team partner," he said and Matt Hardy groaned and threw his last pillow at his Tag Team partner.

"Hey man that nearly hit me!" Jeff complained ducking from the pillow.

"Jeff why are you even here you're not even on SD!" Matt asked his little brother.

"You think I wanna go back to RAW after what went down on Monday Night? I don't think so!" his little brother replied.

"Yeah me neither," came the voice of Ashley Massaro.

"Me too!" came the ever lively voice of Kelly Kelly.

"They came with me and they're not even on Smackdown," Jeff said before his brother asked what Layla and Kelly Kelly were doing here, "they're scared of the Legend Killer,"

Jeff and Ashley made ghost noises and Edge rolled his eyes betting that the rest of the RAW roster was on their way over too.

"Everyone's scared of Randy nobody wants to go to the house shows this week," Jeff Hardy explained.

"Everyone's afraid Randy's gonna RKO them during a match or promo!" Ashley added.

"But you guys have got to go back to RAW, DX are running things now they'll suspend Randy Orton for sure after they find out what he did to Ric Flair," Matt Hardy said and Ashley and Jeff looked at V.1 puzzled.

"What did he do to Ric Flair?" Jeff asked.

"He didn't do anything," Edge said in Orton's defense.

"What?" Matt Hardy said indignantly, "Have you got amnesia like Trish and Melina or did you just get even dumber?"

"He didn't do anything to Ric okay Matt just drop it," Edge said impatiently and Jeff, Ashley and Extreme Expose exchanged glances with MVP who made a gesture like Matt Hardy lost his mind.

"I am not crazy, am I Torrie?" Matt Hardy asked the WWE Diva and Edge gave her a look like she better not say anything.

"Why are you protecting him Edge? He deserves to get suspended for what he did to Ric," Torrie said.

"Will somebody please tell us what Randy did to the Nature Boy?" Jeff Hardy asked in exasperation.

"He RKO'd him, now all of you go to sleep!" came the gruff response of Dave Batista and the RAW Superstars ran back to their guest bedrooms and Dave stared a hole into a trembling Rated R Superstar who wished he had left with them, "I don't want you staying here if you're gonna take Orton's side. This is the Nature Boy's house sticking up for Randy Orton is a pretty funny way of giving your condolences," Batista spat angrily.

"Do you know what will happen if those idiots go back to Shawn and Hunter and tell them Randy RKO'd Ric Flair? DX will fire him on the spot and his career will be over!" Edge said passionately but Batista, Torrie and Matt Hardy just shrugged.

"So?" Matt Hardy said.

"Yeah so? He's got no-one to blame but himself," Torrie added resolutely.

"Is that how you felt before or after he dumped you?" Edge said cruelly and Matt Hardy got to his feet and chased Edge out of the room.

"Alright you guys stop, Matt stay with Torrie, Edge you come with me were gonna have a little talk," Big Dave said and Matt closed the door and his arms around an emotional Torrie Wilson.

"Look I know you don't care about Randy but I do, he was my Tag Team partner on RAW and he's been through a lot this year," Edge said as he walked with Batista down the hallway.

"He was my friend too Edge," Batista said calmly sipping on his power smoothie and the two World Champions approached a room.

"Where are we going?" Edge asked not recognizing the room.

"I wanna show you what Ric showed me a few months ago," Batista said walking up to the bedroom door, "This is Randy's room," Batista said his voice calm like the eye of the storm, "We used to all have a room – Hunter, Randy and me. We brought girls back and had a blast; life was good in Evolution,"

"I guess so," Edge said raising his eyebrow at the idea of Hunter with a girl other than Chyna or Stephanie or Shawn who knew Hunter better than both of them.

"I thought you should see something before you go collecting funds for the Poor Randy Foundation," Batista said and he opened the bedroom door. Edge peered inside, the room was huge but the curtains were drawn so he couldn't see anything. Batista opened the curtains and that all changed, Edge saw the most horrific thing since Matt Hardy got his job back.

"Oh my God," he said and Batista nodded as Edge's eyes glanced over the furniture, walls and carpet: everything was smeared in blood and by the door in big bloody letters was written the phrase "The Legend Killer was here."

"I tried to clean it up but the blood won't come off, when Ric saw it he went down to The Sandbox to find out if Randy was okay," Batista explained sadly regretting the whole thing, "And that's when Orton dropped him, Ric hasn't been the same since,"

"Are you sure Randy did this, I mean some stupid wrestler or even a fan could have been playing a prank, Ric must have hundreds of guests here every week!" Edge argued and Batista grinned wagging his finger at Edge knowingly.

"I thought you might say that," he said, "but I asked the police to do a DNA check on the blood to see if it was indeed Orton's blood. The results came back last night,"

"And?" Edge asked earnestly.

"100 percent Legend Killer," Batista replied knowing Randy's blood type from their Evolution days and numerous trips to the hospital room.

Edge sank into his hands, his eyes caught the dried blood on the rug beneath his feet, "Oh Randy, what's happening to you?" he said and ran out of the room and out of the house before Batista could stop him.

"Edge where are you going?" Batista called out of Randy's bedroom window.

"I'm going to find Randy and talk some sense into him," Edge replied.

"I'm gonna tell Shawn and Hunter what he did if he loses his job so be it, it could be the only thing that's gonna wake him up!" Batista called out and Edge scowled at The Animal before getting into his rental car and heading for the airport.

As Edge drove off everybody came out of their rooms wondering what happened then they walked into Randy's room and all questions as to whether Randy Orton was mentally disturbed were quickly answered.

"Ric what are you doing up you should be resting," Batista said as the Nature Boy came towards everyone in the doorway of Randy's room giving Jeff Hardy an apologetic look.

"I thought it was best if you didn't see this," he said sadly, "I was thinking about the good old days, when Hunter, Dave and Randy were all like brothers and we didn't want to kill each other for the World Heavyweight Championship," Ric said as Batista walked him back to his room, "I gotta say though Dave as much as I love you, Shawn and Hunter, Randy was always the one of you guys that I felt had the most potential for greatness, was I wrong?" he said noticing the horror on everyone's faces at how Randy's room had been desecrated.

"Yes Ric you were very wrong, now go back to bed come on, you could do with some sleep," Batista said helping Ric Flair back into bed while everyone watched the former Evolution Tag Team partners wondering if Edge was the only one who hadn't given up on the Legend Killer altogether. One thing was for sure: if DX fired The Legend Killer they wouldn't stand in Shawn and Hunter's way. Some horrific stuff had gone down in North Carolina and as far as the WWE Superstars were concerned the verdict was in and Orton was guilty of all charges against him.


	4. Johnsons Family Vacation

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Four – The Johnsons Family Vacation

The Sandbox, 8am:

HBK sat next to his wife looking every bit as frustrated as he had been since Cheyenne started sleeping in their bedroom.

"My son can read minds and he knows we have sex, not only that he knows what sex is," Shawn said going over what Amy told him a couple of hours ago.

"That's right," Amy said and Shawn gulped, "I guess his Gift of Wisdom covers everything,"

"This is all my fault!" Shawn groaned and Amy furrowed her brow.

"This isn't your fault honey," she reassured HBK but Shawn knew otherwise.

"Last night, when I was gone for all that time, I was watching some of your old wrestling matches with Hunter – including your Rated R ones. Then Cameron walked in while Hunter put on some Rated R action of his own," Shawn explained.

"That Cerebral Asshole," Amy said and covered her mouth when she realized she cursed, "Sorry I didn't mean to call your best friend an asshole,"

"It wasn't just any Rated R action Amy," Shawn continued, "it was me and the Kliq getting dirty with some ring rats in LA back in '96!"

"Oh dear," Amy said thinking back to Shawn's degenerate days as the Sexy Boy, "so I guess that makes you the asshole," Amy said and Shawn turned white.

"What did you just call me?" Shawn said offended and Amy shrugged.

"I call it as I see it baby, letting Cameron see that adult footage was completely irresponsible, that's not the kind of thing a 9 year-old boy should be watching," Amy said and Shawn sighed into his hands.

"I know now there's nothing my baby boy doesn't know about me," he said regretfully and Amy thought of a way to solve the problem.

"I have an idea," she said and Shawn looked at her intrigued.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I think we should stop having sex until Rebecca's born," Amy said and Shawn went even whiter.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right, did you say we should stop making love?" Shawn asked incredulously.

"Well I said having sex but that's what I meant; no more making love, getting in on, riding dirty, hitting it strong, no more Shawn and Amy's Wild Ride until after Rebecca is born," Amy said and Shawn went light-headed.

"I think I'm gonna faint," he said feeling his head but Amy thought it was suitable punishment and stuck to her decision.

"So what do you say we go back to holding hands cowboy?" she said with a big smile and she took Shawn's hand in her own and the Showstoppa's responded by kissing it softly.

"I say let's do it – hold hands I mean," Shawn replied and they hugged each other Amy feeling confident in her husband's ability to control himself, proving once again that their marriage didn't consist of love-making alone and that Trish was wrong, their marriage was made in Heaven and nothing on Earth was gonna tear them apart.

Meanwhile outside The Sandbox Randy Orton got out of the taxi and looked up at the huge compound now owned by the co-owners of the WWE and smiled amused by the fact that DX had actually painted the former Helmsley-McMahon Compound green.

"And people call me arrogant," he said shaking his head and walking up to the gate and pressing the bell.

"Who is it?" came the gruff morning voice of HBK.

"The Legend Killer," Randy replied and he covered his ears as Shawn got excited.

"Just the man I wanted to see!" Shawn exclaimed and he buzzed the notorious RKO in, "Get in here Randy Orton!" Shawn commanded as Randy tried to get the hearing back in his ears and approached the huge entrance of The Sandbox. He couldn't believe the expression on his face when Shawn opened the door.

"Gees Shawn I didn't think you'd be so happy to see me," Randy said as HBK met him with beaming blue-grey eyes at the door.

"I'm always happy to see a fellow Christian, especially one that's responsible for me and Amy getting together," Shawn said giving the Legend Killer a big hug.

"I wanted to come over and apologize for getting a little too excited on RAW when I RKO'd Johnny," Randy said and Shawn noticed the nervous expression on Randy Orton's face.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt him Randy," Shawn said rubbing Randy's shoulder concerned. He took Orton's coat, "Let me hang this up for you," he said taking it over to the coat room, "This is a nice coat where'd you get it Hugo Boss?" Shawn called from the hall-way but no response came. When he went back over to Randy Shawn saw him crying over the stairway banister and ran over to him.

"Shawn I did something really bad," he sniffed big tears rolling down his face.

"I know you RKO'd Trish Stratus," Shawn said hugging Randy to his chest as the Legend Killer sobbed over his arm wetting his pierced heart tattoo.

"I'm a bad person," Randy sobbed miserably and Shawn shushed him.

"No Randy you're not you just have anger management problems, but we'll work it out don't forget what you promised God when you got baptized," Shawn reminded him gently.

"That I'd be transformed into a new person in Christ," Randy remembered and Shawn smiled lovingly.

"That's right, that doesn't mean you can't be the Legend Killer anymore but it does mean you can't RKO people just because they got you mad," Shawn said softly but firmly and Randy Orton nodded but Shawn had the feeling that he hadn't said everything he wanted to say.

"There's something else I have to tell you," Randy said weakly and Shawn got a really bad feeling he wasn't gonna like what Randy was going to say, "but if I tell you Shawn, you have got to promise me you won't tell Hunter," Randy said with a loud sniff.

"No," Shawn replied simply.

"Okay then I better go," Randy said heading for the door forgetting about his coat telling Shawn that whatever he'd done was serious and if he didn't unburden himself he might do something stupid.

"Okay I promise," Shawn called out and Randy stopped and looked back at the Heartbreak Kid, "What did you do?"

Randy wiped his tear-stained eyes and changed his mind, he knew how happy Shawn had been since he got married to Amy and he moved into The Sandbox with the kids, he didn't wanna ruin that with something so personal especially to Shawn, "Forget it," he said smiling, "Where's Amy and the kids?" he asked changing the subject his face brightening a little and Shawn shook his head. He knew whatever it was had to be serious and Shawn didn't like being surprised he'd had enough of those to last a lifetime; if Randy had done something bad he wanted to know about it right now not later. He took hold of Orton's arm and gave it a squeeze.

"Tell me what you did right now," he said firmly but Randy shook his head, "Okay kid," Shawn sighed and kissed Randy on the head lovingly, "Just know that whatever it is I forgive you," he said sincerely and Randy thanked God he could trust HBK no matter what happened. The truth was he didn't even know himself why he RKO'd Johnny, Trish and Ric Flair but he knew he didn't mean to do it, someone or some-thing was controlling him again.

"I'm scared that if I tell you, you won't help me," Randy said honestly and Shawn looked him straight in the eye.

"I'll always help you out Randy, you're like family to me, all you guys are and I'd help any of ya'll out if you did something stupid," Shawn said and Randy nodded, he knew deep down inside he could trust Shawn with anything.

"Okay I'll tell you what I did," Randy said and Shawn told himself whatever it was couldn't be that bad as RKO-ing a woman and putting Melina's husband in a coma: He didn't know how wrong he was. After Orton told Shawn he RKO'd Ric Flair HBK couldn't breathe, he had to hold onto the banister of the staircase for support.

"I need to sit down," he said and sat down on the stairs and just as fast as he sat down he jumped back up, "No I need to stand up," he said and Randy watched as Shawn started to pace back and forth, "No I think I need to go for a walk," he said heading for the door.

"Wait I'll come with you," Randy said going for his coat when he turned around Shawn was in his face.

"Why did you do it?" Shawn asked him his hands shaking with rage.

"I don't know Shawn and that the God's - - -"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING GOD INTO THIS!" Shawn shouted taking Randy's coat and throwing it on the floor, "Ric Flair is almost 60 years-old – you could have killed him!"

"I didn't mean to Shawn please you gotta believe me!" Randy said falling to his knees and begging the Heartbreak Kid aka. St. Michaels for forgiveness. When Shawn looked into Randy's scared blue eyes he saw that they were sincere; he was scared and frightened like a kid who accidentally killed their pet hamster.

"Okay get up," Shawn said sternly and Randy got to his feet, "Who knows about this?" he asked him.

"Everybody who was here last night for the DX Rules party," Randy answered.

"Well it's not gonna be easy keeping this from Hunter then is it?" Shawn said and Randy breathed a deep sigh of relief that Shawn wasn't going to tell the other half of DX, the ass-kicking half Triple H.

"Batista knows," Randy added.

"Then we're screwed of course he's gonna tell Hunter, Dave's Evolution through and through," Shawn said.

"Not if Edge has anything to do with it," Randy said and Shawn raised his eyebrow, "Edge is the only person who isn't gunning for me right now, next to you that is,"

"The only reason I'm not gunning for you like everybody else is because I baptized you and I believe in you, not only because you're a child of God but because Ric convinced me a long time ago that you were the future of this business and I believed him," Shawn said and Randy smiled relieved that HBK had faith in him in and out of the ring.

"I am a new man Shawn and I would never do anything to hurt Ric, but I'm scared that this isn't over," Randy said and Shawn looked at him concerned as a pale expression came over his face, "Whatever it is that's causing me to RKO people I care about, it isn't done yet,"

Shawn wiped the tears away from Orton's eyes and remembered a bolder more confident Orton with a power from God but he couldn't remember what, "Did you used to have a special power from God Randy?" Shawn asked him but Randy shook his head that he didn't think so and Shawn forgot about it, "Whatever it is my family and I will get to the bottom of it, don't you worry,"

Orton smiled and gave HBK a hug of gratitude, "Thank you Shawn I wouldn't know what I'd do without you," he said emotionally.

"Okay kid but if Hunter finds out, there's nothing I can do to stop him from hurting you. We're two completely different people Hunter and I, but I've thought of a good way to keep Batista quiet while we figure this whole thing out,"

"What?" Randy asked as Shawn hung his coat back up in the coat room.

"I'll tell him if he says anything, I'll strip him of the World Heavyweight Championship and give it to Edge," Shawn said and Randy gasped.

"Shawn that is an awesome idea, Dave will never put his World Championship run in jeopardy, especially for Edge," Randy said.

"So you got nothing to worry about," Shawn assured Randy then both men turned at the sound of little feet coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Cameron," Randy said to Shawn's Firstborn picking him up and giving him a hug.

"You did something bad," Cameron said to Orton and Randy gulped and looked at Shawn.

"How did he know that?" he asked him.

"He can read minds," Shawn replied and Randy gulped even harder but the Amazing Cameron smiled at him warmly.

"But it wasn't your fault," he added and Randy sighed in relief that another member of the Michaels' family believed him.

"Thanks for not judging me guilty before proven innocent like my friends at work," Randy said.

"Only God can judge you Randy and your friends don't know any better, but we're all gonna help you aren't we guys?" Cameron said looking over his shoulder at LC, Aurora Rose, his sister and Amy who were coming down the stairs behind him. Amy gave Randy a big hug and Randy was struck by how red her hair still was.

"Hey Big Red, I see your hair hasn't grown out yet," he teased using Amy's Kliq name.

"Hey TKO," Amy replied and Shawn and Randy looked at her confused, "You don't remember who you were in Christ do you? You were one of my Holy Helpers when ATM were saving the world,"

Randy turned up his nose in confusion, "What's TKO mean?" he asked.

"The King's Oracle, you could interpret the future by looking at a picture or image of somebody," Amy explained and Randy laughed.

"That's some imagination you got there Big Red," Randy said unconvinced that God had given him such a cool power, "I came over to apologize for what I did to Trish and your husband said he would help me get to the bottom of this before I lose my job,"

"I got a feeling we're gonna get some answers today," Amy replied wrapping her arms around HBK who reciprocated with a kiss and a hug of his own, "Trish is coming over for lunch," she said as Shawn kissed her amorously

"Great then I can apologize to her," Randy said earnestly trying not to stare at the newlyweds as they made out.

"You're the least of Trish's problems," Amy said and Shawn stopped kissing her and looked at her questioningly.

"What did you guys find out during your prayer meeting?" he asked his family.

"That Aurora can't go one night without sleep," LC said looking down at her little sister who was snoring and blowing ice bubbles from her mouth.

"Besides that," Shawn said.

"We figured out a connection between Amy's hair and Simone's behavior," Cameron said.

Amy suddenly got hot and Cameron started to pick up a vibe in the Spirit Realm, "Did you feel that mom?" he said.

"It's here," Amy nodded channeling the Holy Spirit, "Whatever it is that's controlling Randy is here,"

Shawn took Randy by the hand, "Come upstairs with us, Amy's got her Tallit and anointing oil in our bedroom, we'll pray over you and protect you," he said and Randy ran with them upstairs but Cameron didn't follow them, "Cameron come on!" Shawn called back to his Firstborn son.

"It's not Randy we need to pray for," he said and everyone stopped and looked through the window that Cameron was looking out of. Randy, Shawn, Amy and the ARK Angels of DX looked up at the sky and watched mystified as it turned from clear blue-grey to blood red, "Whatever it is that's attacking Randy's spirit is on its way here right now," Cameron concluded. Shawn and Amy held Randy by the shoulder to calm him down as his fingers twitched nervously back and forth. Cameron and Cheyenne took his hands and squeezed them re-assuring him that everything was gonna be alright and LC woke up Aurora Rose and told her to get ready to use her weather powers as the blood red sky grew darker over Greenwich, Connecticut.

"Who is it?" Shawn said as the gate bell buzzed signally that their guests had arrived.

"It's The Rock, his wife Dany and our precious baby girl Simone," The People's Champ answered.

Shawn buzzed The Johnson's into The Sandbox and looked at Amy and his children everyone thinking the same-thing.

"I think we're gonna get some answers before breakfast," Cameron said and Shawn furrowed his brow wondering what was going on.

"I have no idea what to say, "Oh hi Rock we think you're daughter's possessed and we need to perform an exorcism right now!"" Shawn said and Amy and the children nodded.

"I think we should say exactly that," Amy said and Shawn gasped.

"Yup let's get straight to the point," LC agreed.

"I like the way you think dad," Cameron added and Shawn looked at his family like they were crazy but that would mean that he was crazy too.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Shawn said to himself opening the front door where The Rock and his family were standing.

"Hey everybody," The Rock said cheerily.

"Hey Rock is this Simone?" Shawn said looking down at the miserable little girl in the red dress.

"Yes this is our pride and joy," Dany said stroking her daughter's face but Simone's eyes were cold absent orbs of darkness.

Amy came down to her level and looked Simone in the eye, "Hey Simone, I love your dress I love red too, its my favorite color," she said sweetly but Simone didn't say anything she looked up at Amy's hair, "you can touch it its okay," Amy said and Simone went ahead and touched Amy's hair. As soon as she did Amy's spirit was attacked by something darker than she'd expected.

"Are you okay Amy?" Rocky asked the former Women's Champion who leaned on her husband for support.

"I'm fine, come in don't stand out there like ya'll don't know us," Amy said as Shawn helped her to her feet.

"Are you really okay?" he whispered in her ear as The Johnson's came in.

"As she touched my hair I saw blood everywhere," Amy whispered, "blood on the walls, blood on the floor, blood on the furniture, she's carrying the spirit of Cain,"

Shawn smiled as The Rock and Dany looked at the couple anxious for help with their disturbed little girl, "Why don't you guys play with Simone, we're gonna have a talk with Simi's parents," Shawn said to the ARK Angels and they nodded intending to use this opportunity to get to know Simone a little better.

"How are we gonna break this to them, "Hey Rock you're daughter's carrying the spirit of Cain,"?" Shawn asked Amy who nodded.

"Yup, the sooner they know the quicker we can get rid of it," Amy said and the Anointed Couple led Rocky and Dany into the living room while the children made friends with their troubled daughter.

"You see that?" LC said pointing to the sky outside, "You did that didn't you?" she accused Dany who just stared right through her, "Hey damsel of darkness I'm talking to you!" LC snapped, "The sky's not supposed to be red it's supposed to be blue what wrong with you?"

"LC be nice to Simi," Cheyenne said taking Simone by the hand and giving her a big smile, but as soon as she touched her hand her spirit was disturbed by a wave of terror. Cameron noticed his sister trembling and broke their hands apart.

"Unclean, unclean," Cheyenne said her bottom lip quivering.

"No Chey don't touch, LC's right there's something wrong with her," Cameron said, "Simone why did you leave home without your mom knowing? She was really worried about you what if something bad happened to you?"

"Turn the sky back now!" LC shouted and shoved Simone backwards.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Simone said and she looked up at Randy and Cameron noticed a dark glare in his eyes. Cheyenne noticed it too and quickly stood in front of her brother as Randy went to RKO him.

"Randy snap out of it!" Cameron called up to him and LC couldn't believe he nearly RKO'd Shawn's 9 year-old son.

"What's wrong with him Cameron?" she asked her boyfriend.

"It's the Curse of the Firstborn," Cameron replied.

"The what?" LC asked incredulously.

"Simi's controlling Randy, she's the one that's causing him to RKO all his friends." Cameron explained further.

"But how?" LC asked.

"I don't know yet but God will give me more information eventually, right now we've gotta get things back in order around here," Cameron said and LC nodded knowing exactly what he meant.

"I'm on it, wake up Aurora!" she said to her little sister whose eyes blinked open, she turned her nose up at the sky not liking it one bit, "Turn the sky back the way it was," LC commanded her giving Ro-Ro her rattle which she shook and the sky began to change color.

"You can't work that evil in this place Simone," Cameron warned her, "This is a House of God and you better behave yourself,"

"Yeah," LC added as the sky turned back to a clear blue, "now you're gonna play with us whether you like it or not,"

Simone turned up her nose at the Cerebral Assassin's daughters but Cheyenne soon got her attention by taking her hand again, this time Simone decided it would be best not to scare her and instead she took the little Angel's hand and followed the ARK Angels of DX upstairs while Randy came out of his spell and wondered what on Earth had just happened.


	5. The Edge of Reason

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: The Legend Killer is back but why has Randy Orton gone back to his old ways? The ARK Angels of DX first mission is to find out and finish what the now defunct ATM started.

Chapter Five – The Edge of Reason

Hunter's bedroom, West Wing of the Sandbox, 11am:

Hunter looked over the other side of his huge bed and saw that Joanie wasn't in it, he looked over at his clock and saw the time and figured she was downstairs with Amy and the kids.

"That doesn't mean that I have to get up," he said to himself going back to bed.

"Actually chief that's exactly what it means," came the voice of Randy Orton that startled The Game and caused him to jump up out of the bed and onto the floor.

Randy laughed eating a donut on the edge of Hunter's bed, "Just like old times," he said and Hunter flicked his hair back and took a good look at the intruder.

"Orton," he said unamused.

"Helmsley," Randy replied and offered The Game the rest of his donut but Hunter knocked it out of his hand and instead wrestled Randy to the ground. Chyna came in and saw the two world class athletes rolling around on the floor and rolled her eyes.

"Just like old times," she said reminiscing to the days on the road with the Kliq, "so this is Evolution huh? I don't think you've evolved at all baby," she said to her boyfriend as he caught Orton in a Rear-Naked Choke.

"Tap!" Hunter said.

"Who are you Kurt Angle?" Randy gargled.

"Tap!" Hunter demanded and Chyna ended the submission hold with a swift kick to The Game's forehead, "Ow!" The Game cursed and Randy rolled away, finding his donut and finished it wiping his sticky hands on The Game's duvet.

"Next time you put a guy in a Rear Naked Choke, get dressed first," Chyna said throwing Hunter's robe at him but The Game wasn't interested in common decency as he reluctantly tied the purple robe around his Action Man physique, he was more concerned with the sugary stickiness that was now staining his favorite blanket thanks to Orton's donut.

"This blanket is part of my rich Anglo Saxon heritage Orton, the dry cleaning bill is coming out of your merchandize sales!" she said and Orton protested.

"I offered you some if you'd taken it I wouldn't have done that," Orton said.

"Go wash your hands now!" Hunter said firmly and Orton rolled his eyes feeling like the 22 year-old kid in Evolution again.

"Some things never change," he said walking into Hunter's bathroom while Hunter fussed over the stain on his favorite blanket.

"This is one of a kind Joanie, one of a kind; my grandfather passed it down to my father and my father passed it down to me and now it's ruined!" Hunter complained.

"Hunter its 11am your friends and family have been awake all night praying while you've been watching porn and lying in until whatever time you feel like. Have you forgotten that there's a Smackdown taping tonight and Trish, Carlito and Mickie James are coming over? Plus we've got Rocky, his wife and that demon girl of theirs here too," Chyna berated her boyfriend who smiled at her bashfully.

"Ooops, I forgot what day it was," he said with a beguiling smile that just melted the anger away from Joanie like butter on a bagel.

"Its Tuesday June 26 2007, Independence Day is just around the corner and you and Shawnie have got to update the final card for SummerSlam," Joanie reminded him.

"Oh yeah, it's Batista versus The Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship and Randy Orton versus John Cena for the WWE Championship," Hunter replied as Orton came out of the bathroom.

"I'm facing John Cena for the WWE Championship?" he said elated and Hunter nodded, "Oh thank you Hunter thank you so much!" Randy said jumping on The Game and they both fell back on the bed.

"If I see one crumb come out of your mouth the match is cancelled and I'm gonna face John Cena for the WWE Championship," Hunter said and Randy quickly got off the bed making sure not a crumb was on the Helmsley blanket, "Someone's here!" The Game announced as the buzzer rang again.

"Randy would you mind going and seeing who that is, Shawn and Amy are talking to The Johnsons," Joanie said and the Legend Killer bounced jubilantly from their bedroom to the ground floor delighted with the news that he was going to be in the main event 2 years in a row.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Joanie asked Hunter.

"Well originally it was supposed to be Shawn versus John Cena but now that he's co-owner of the WWE it doesn't make sense for Shawn to be in the Title picture anymore, Randy's the next logical option," Hunter said.

"But what about Jeff and Shelton?" Joanie said.

"What about them? They can face each other at SummerSlam for the Intercontinental Championship," Hunter said.

"But they want a shot at Cena," Joanie argued.

"Everybody wants a shot at Cena," Hunter replied, "That doesn't mean everyone's gonna get a shot at John Cena,"

"But Jeff and Shelton deserve a shot, how's it gonna look after what Orton did to Johnny on RAW if he gets pushed to the front of the line?" Joanie argued, "It's like you're playing favorites,"

"I am not playing favorites," Hunter protested.

"Well then put Randy in a match with Jeff and Shelton - WWE vs. ECW and the winner gets to face John Cena at SummerSlam," Joanie suggested.

"But what if Randy doesn't win?" Hunter said and quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he had said, "Okay you're right I guess I am playing favorites," he confessed forgetting how close he was to the Legend Killer since reuniting DX, "Ric, Dave and I always treated him like family I guess I still think of him that way,"

Joanie squeezed Hunter's leg, "There's nothing wrong will wanting Randy to succeed we all want that he's very talented, but so are the other guys on the roster who weren't in Evolution and Jeff and Shelton deserve another chance to prove themselves. I wouldn't mind seeing either of those two guys in the main event, would you?"

"Yes I would, they're not ready to be Champion, plus Shelton's on ECW now," Hunter protested.

"So what? RVD was on ECW when he became WWE Champion," Joanie argued, she had obviously been watching after she left the company, "Let the fans decide who they want their WWE Champion to be Hunter, don't force Randy Orton down their throat," Joanie warned him and Hunter huffed like a spoiled kid.

"I'm the co-owner of the WWE not you," he said and stuck his tongue out at her, Joanie laughed.

"Let's see how you feel about being co-owner when you start sleeping alone," she said and Hunter grabbed her and planted kisses all over her.

"Forgive me my love," he said genuinely and Chyna kissed him back.

"You're forgiven, come on let's go see who's at the door," she said pulling her buff boyfriend up off the bed and down to the outer court while Shawn and Amy continued their talk with the Johnsons.

"You okay Rocky?" Amy asked the Brahma Bull who was shaking his head in disbelief at what the Anointed Couple just told him.

"I don't know what to say," Rocky replied, "I can't believe my baby girl is possessed this is a nightmare!" Rocky cried getting to his feet in agitation.

"How could this have happened Amy? She's just a little girl," Dany asked confused.

"It doesn't matter the demon is feeding off her emotions not her life experience," Shawn replied, "It all starts with a seed, in this case it was a seed of jealousy,"

"Jealousy of Trish Stratus," Amy added and Rocky sighed.

"So what are you saying that because I've fallen in love with another woman my daughter is possessed by a jealous demon?" Rocky said furiously.

"You read the Bible Dwayne, 9 times out of 10 murder starts in the heart and that heart is usually full of jealousy," Shawn replied.

"But I love my daughter Shawn, she has no reason to feel my relationship with Trish has anything to do with her," Rocky pleaded to the Heartbreak Kid and Shawn gave him a small frown.

"That's the problem brother, it has all to do with the time you're spending away from Simone, that's why she's got this demonic spirit of Cain attached to her, she can't stand you spending time with anyone else but her," Shawn explained.

"But why?!" Rocky yelled beside himself.

"Because she's your Firstborn," Cameron called from the doorway and Shawn got angry.

"Cameron out this is a grown-up conversation!" he demanded and Cameron ignored him and came into the living room, "Did you hear me boy I said out!" Shawn repeated but Cameron strutted over to the stressed out Johnson's like his father wasn't even there.

"I think your daughter is very beautiful," Cameron said, "And beautiful women get ugly around other beautiful women,"

"I hear that," Amy said agreeing with Cameron while Rocky and Shawn frowned at each other, "Simone's jealous of Trish's beauty,"

"Who isn't?" Dany added.

"Exactly and jealousy makes beautiful women do the ugliest things," Cameron continued and Shawn wrapped his arms around Amy and smiled at her adoringly.

"Just for the record I don't think you're ugly Big Red, Trish is like meat to a vegetarian: gross," Shawn told her and Amy kissed him appreciatively.

"He hasn't seen me with my hair dying out," Amy told Dany who gave a small smile but she was worried about Simone and nothing was funny right now even Amy's brown roots.

"Its not just about looks, beauty is everything that makes up a female and in Simone's case the fact that she's your only daughter that makes her the most important woman in the world," Cameron explained.

"Uh-hum," Dany said clearly her throat and everyone looked at her and Cameron blushed.

"Okay I'm done here, I'll just leave by saying this: Simone is suffering from the Curse of the Firstborn, if you continue your relationship with Trish Stratus things Uncle Rock are gonna get ugly, Snitsky vs. Kane ugly," he said and headed for the door then he turned back and gave Mrs. Johnson a charming smile, "And by the way I think you're not bad looking yourself Dany," he said and winked at Rocky's wife much to the Brahma Bride's shock.

"That's Mrs. Johnson to you Cameron Michaels!" Rocky said offended by Shawn's son's brash attitude towards his wife, Amy laughed until her sides split and Shawn shook his head.

"Like father like son," he said to himself then looked back at Rocky and Dany seriously, "So whatchu gonna do?" he asked them and Rocky sat back down and took his wife's hands in his.

"Do you want me to come home?" Rocky asked his wife.

"No, we're not in love anymore our marriage would be a lie and I don't want to do that to Trish, you two deserve each other," Dany replied and Rocky sighed.

"So what are we gonna do about Simi?" Rocky asked her and Dany shrugged, they both sighed and turned to look at the Anointed Couple with pleading eyes, "Do you guys have any ideas?" Dany asked them.

Shawn nodded, "There's only one way to stop this demonic spirit from attacking your daughter and you're not gonna like it," he said gingerly, "We have to perform an exorcism right here, right now,"

Amy nudged Shawn, "This isn't a promo Shawn don't be so dramatic," she said, "Nevermind him he's just a Showstoppa,"

"You mean there's no other way?" Rocky asked desperately and Amy shook her head.

"I'm sorry Rocky, this is the only way to be sure," Amy replied and Rocky's head sank and tears started to fall from his eyes, "My baby girl, my precious innocent baby girl," he wept and Amy and Shawn consoled him.

"The sooner we get started the sooner you can take your precious innocent baby girl home and put this nightmare behind you forever," Shawn encouraged The Rock.

"Going home sounds good," Dany said but for now going home was not an option for any of the Johnson family.

Meanwhile Randy Orton greeted the latest visitor to return to the Sandbox uninvited, Edge.

"What are you doing here Rated R, shouldn't you be on your way to San Diego for the Smackdown tapings?" Randy asked his former Tag Team partner.

"I'm here to see DX, what are you their bellboy let me in already!" Edge said and Randy opened the door and let the always antsy blond in.

"Did you talk to Dave?" Randy asked lowering his voice and Edge nodded reluctantly, "Well?"

"He hates you for what you did and for what you did to your room at Ric Flair's house," Edge replied and Randy frowned thinking back to his Evolution days.

"I wasn't the only one in the room you know? Hunter and Dave made some of that mess too, those strippers were wild man I could barely get enough dollars in their G- strings!" Randy said the memory of trashing his old bedroom vaguely coming back to him.

"I'm talking about the blood smeared all over the walls!" Edge said frantically and Orton laughed.

"Okay you've lost it, why would I do that to my old bedroom I love my old bedroom I had sex with the hottest chicks there, speaking of hot chicks I gotta apologize to Torrie Wilson and Trish," Randy thought and Edge slapped him around the head, "Ow!" Randy complained.

"I'm serious!" Edge barked and Randy's face drained of all its color, "somebody smeared "Randy Orton was Here," in blood all over the walls of your old bedroom at Ric's house, the Smackdown locker room saw it and now everyone thinks you're a psycho!"

"Cool," Randy said impressed, "Now everybody will believe that I am a Legend Killer," he thought proud that his actions had gotten him over to well with the locker room.

"No Randy this is bad, after what you did to Ric Flair Dave Batista wants to have you fired," Edge said seriously.

"Relax I'm not gonna get fired," Randy said confidently and Edge lost his patience.

"Randy will you stop pretending to be an arrogant prick and listen to me!" he yelled angrily and Randy quickly shushed him putting his hand over Edge's mouth as Triple H and Joanie came downstairs.

"I told HBK and he's gonna keep me from getting fired," Randy explained quietly and Edge pulled Randy's hand away from his mouth in surprise.

"Shawn knows?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah and he's got an idea how to get Batista to keep hjs big mouth shut so Hunter doesn't find out," Randy said.

"And you believe him?" Edge said cynically.

"He's a Christian he can't lie," Randy replied.

"That's right he can't lie because he's Anointed to tell the Truth . . . no wait that's Trish," Edge realized and got real close to Randy with a severe look in his eye, "Watch your back Randy, DX are running things now and HBK and Shawn Michaels are two completely different people," he warned his friend and Randy swallowed nervously. Suddenly a huge bang came from outside the door.

"What the Hell is that?" Hunter said coming over to the former Tag Team Champions and Edge opened the door to reveal the entire WWE locker room.

"What are you all doing here, there's no house shows until Thursday and we've got a Smackdown taping at 8pm!" Hunter said incredulous at seeing so many people in front of him_; I better get used to this_ he thought.

"We came to talk to you about Randy Orton, he's a rotten sonofabitch and we want him fired!" Matt Hardy said with Torrie Wilson at his side, Jeff Hardy and Ashley went with Ric Flair to San Diego with Kelly Kelly and Layla.

"I know he went totally over the line last night guys, but there's a perfectly logical explanation for what Randy Orton did to Johnny and Trish," Hunter explained while Edge and Chyna hid Randy behind the door.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, you just wanna make excuses for him because he's your Evolution buddy," Shelton Benjamin said.

"Haven't you been trying to get in the Kliq for the last six months?" Hunter asked Shelton and the wunderkind shut his mouth remembering how close he came to blowing his chance at being in the Kliq.

"Guys maybe we should hear what the boss has to say," Shelton said doing a 180 on the locker room and they booed him loudly.

"No guys really you remember what Randy's been though this year, he's probably got a demon after his eternal soul or something again, as you all know Trish Stratus is coming back to action and Shawn and I will make sure Randy apologizes to both Trish and Johnny before the taping tonight okay?" Hunter reassured the militant mob of wrestlers.

"Aren't you forgetting someone boss?" Matt Hardy said sarcastically and Edge grit his teeth in exasperation while Hunter frowned.

"No who am I forgetting?" he asked innocently but before Matt could speak Edge yanked the door back to reveal Randy Orton and the entire roster screamed and ran back out to the McMahon driveway or as it was now known, The Green Mile.

"What was that all about?" Joanie said scratching her head.

"Phew that was a close one," Edge whispered to Randy Orton who was amazed at how much damage had been done over the series of RKOs.

"What have I done?" he pondered in distress and Edge comforted him while Hunter looked on irritated by Orton's erratic behavior and then he slapped Randy over the head, "Did you apologize to her yet?" he said firmly pointing to Trish.

"Ow and yes I did," Randy replied.

"Good you should apologize!" Mickie James said angrily and slapped Orton around the head.

"Ow Trish I'm sorry okay!" Randy said again holding his head in pain.

"My neck is still sore you know!" Trish complained as Carlito comforted her.

"Why don't you ask Melina to heal you?" Chyna asked and Trish looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ask Melina to what?" she said perplexed.

"She's Miraculous isn't she? Ask her to heal you," Chyna said again and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Not this crap again, look I don't know what you guys are talking about but Melina and I don't have any special powers except great athletic ability okay? Now drop it!" Trish said angrily.

"She doesn't remember does she?" Hunter asked Carlito who frowned at The Game's purple robe.

"Maybe Amy can help you remember," Chyna said and Trish scowled at both members of DX.

"All I remember is that I'm back on the roster and I want a match against him!" Trish said pointing at Randy who balked in horror.

"No way Trish I'm not wrestling you, Hunter don't do it!" Randy pleaded.

"I think it's a good idea except for one problem Trish," Hunter said.

"Yeah and what's that?" Trish asked cockily.

"You're going to Smackdown," Hunter said.

"Why should I go there, Vince said I had to come back to RAW?" Trish argued.

"Well Trish Vince isn't running things anymore is he? I am and I want you on Smackdown where there will be no more distractions," Hunter said looking at Randy and Carlito, "No more RKOs, no Carlito and no Mickie James," he said looking at Mickie James who was crestfallen that Trish wasn't going to be in her locker room anymore.

"And no Women's Division," Trish spat disgruntled, "That's what this is really about isn't it? You don't want me to be a better Champion than you,"

"That's ridiculous he's just trying to give you a fresh start," Joanie said in defense of her boyfriend.

"You've been gone way too long Chyna, I know how your mind works Hunter its all about Evolution, as long as you stay at the top and Randy and Batista and Ric stay the most successful men in the company its all good right? Let me guess, Randy Orton's in the main event at SummerSlam, Batista's in the main event at SummerSlam am I right?" Trish said bitterly and Carlito started to get a little bitter too.

"Randy Orton's facing John Cena for the WWE Championship after what he did to Johnny and Trish?" he spat disgusted.

"I didn't do it on purpose Carlito!" Randy protested and Carlito started checking his pockets, "What are you doing?" Randy asked him.

"Looking for an apple so I can spit in your face!" Carlito said.

"Randy's not in the main event at SummerSlam Carlito," Hunter said regretfully and Orton's face fell in horror.

"But you said---"

"I know what I said but I forgot that Jeff and Shelton tied in their Number 1 Contender's match on Monday Night RAW so next week on RAW there's going to be a Number 1 Contender's Triple Threat match between you, Jeff Hardy and Shelton Benjamin, WWE vs. ECW and the winner will face John Cena at SummerSlam, the losers will face Carlito for the Intercontinental Championship, how's that sound?" Hunter asked everyone.

"That's cool!" Carlito said excitedly.

"You know I ain't got no problem facing Jeff or Shelton Hunter, I'm gonna knock them both off," Randy said confidently.

"Good call boss, it's fair and shows not the slightest bit of favoritism," Chyna said liking Hunter's idea very much.

"So what have you got in mind for my return to the ring?" Trish asked.

"You'll find out at the Smackdown taping tonight, in the meantime relax you'll live longer," Hunter said putting his arm around the moody blond, "Come on let's get some breakfast, are Shawn and Amy still talking to The Johnsons?" Hunter asked Randy who nodded.

"Is Simone here too?" Trish asked him and he nodded a weird look coming across his face of a sudden, "Are you okay Randy?" Trish asked concerned all of a sudden.

"Yeah I just had a weird feeling come over me all of a sudden," Randy said a little shaken up. Trish's anger suddenly subsided and some old familiar feelings of concern started to come back to her and to Carlito too.

"This all seems so familiar some how don't you think boss?" Carlito asked The Game.

"What are you doing here Carlito you're one step away from getting your ass kicked you know that?" Hunter said angrily.

"What did I do?" Carlito said offended.

"Trish is only interested in one man right now and that one man helped build this company, if you make a move on Trish I'll set my daughter on you and if you think I'm vicious you wait til you get a load of LC," Hunter said and Chyna nodded and pinched Carlito's cheek.

"Don't worry Carly, there is life after Trish," she said and pulled Carlito along with her to the kitchen while Carlito mulled over Hunter and Joanie's warning like gear that wouldn't turn; no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get over the fact that his feelings for Trish were getting stronger as the days went by.

"I just have this feeling like we're supposed to be together," Carlito said to Chyna who slapped him around the head.

"Get over it," she said firmly.

"Yeah we all get that feeling Carlito but times heals all wounds, time or the Kiss of Life," Mickie James said remembering the Kiss that cured her of what Carlito was suffering from now: the need for some Stratusfaction.

After breakfast Trish decided to go upstairs to Cameron's room and talk to Simone and Carlito followed her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her munching on an apple.

"To talk to Simi, I want to make peace with her so we can all be friends," Trish explained heading up to the East Wing where the sound of children playing could be heard. It didn't sound like the ARK Angels of DX were in danger Carlito thought, maybe_ she wasn't mad at Trish anymore._ As soon as Trish stepped into Cameron's bedroom he knew he was wrong. The atmosphere changed immediately, Simone locked eyes with Trish and wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Hi Simone," Trish said.

"What are you doing here?" Simone asked menacingly.

"I was hoping we could hang out you know, get to know each other better and put all this ugliness behind us and be friends," Trish said hopefully coming closer to Simone.

"I think that's a great idea, be nice to Trish Simone, come into the friendship circle guys," Cameron called to Trish and Carlito and the WWE Superstars came and sat down with Cameron and his family.

"Whoa it's cold over here," Trish said feeling the area where she sat.

"Aurora's been throwing icicles at Simone all morning," LC said.

"Yeah we've been trying to get her to play since 8 this morning," Cameron said.

"But she won't play with us," Cheyenne said sadly.

"So what was all that laughing I heard?" Carlito said feeling nervous around Simone, she had no expression she just stared at Trish like a hole in the wall.

"We thought if we laughed she'd laugh too, but she didn't," Cheyenne explained.

"That's when Ro-Ro got mad and started throwing icicles at her," LC explained and Carlito shook her head at the little Hurricane.

"She's got her father's temper alright," he said then he looked he noticed a red liquid coming from Simone's side of the circle and Trish gasped in horror.

"Oh my God!" she yelled.

"She's bleeding!" Carlito panicked and went to pick Simone up but the blood wasn't coming from her, "Where's all this blood coming from?" he said frantically.

"Its coming from her dress," Cameron explained.

"Put me down!" Simone barked and Carlito dropped her in fright but she landed on her feet just like a cat. The walls started to bleed, then the furniture and the windows and doors. Carlito looked at his hands they were covered in the blood from Simone's dress, the blood had no odor it was not human blood.

"What's going on Trish?" he asked the frightened former Women's Champion.

"I don't know," Trish stuttered and Simone stared her into panic and she backed out of the room.

"You do know," Simone said her dress leaving a trail of blood behind her as she walked. The ARK Angels and Carlito watched as Simone stalked Trish all the way back down the stairs and the walls bleed along the hall way down the stairs and all over the ground floor as Simone and Trish locked eyes.

"Oh my God!" Dany cried as she came out of the living room with her husband, Shawn and Amy.

"The walls are bleeding!" Rocky gasped looking around.

"Everything's bleeding!" Shawn said and Trish continued to back up afraid to the front door.

"Leave my father alone!" Simone yelled at her.

"Or what you'll make the walls bleed forever?" The Rock said, "Stop this right now!"

Simone looked over at Randy and his eyes got that dark glare again and before anyone could stop him, Randy Orton RKO'd The People's Champ.

"Rocky!" Dany cried out as Hunter and Shawn tackled Orton to the ground. Trish cried in terror as Rocky's lifeless body lay unconscious at his daughter's feet.

"You're a bully!" Cheyenne said angrily and pulled Trish away from the door to her side away from Simone.

"And your mother was a whore – both of them," Simone spat and Shawn and Amy's jaws dropped in shock.

"Oh no you didn't just call my boyfriend's moms ho's?" LC said and she went to find a weapon while Cheyenne slapped Simone around the face so hard the little girl started to cry. The walls stopped bleeding and The Rock came to.

"What happened?" Rocky asked as Shawn and Hunter lifted him to his feet.

"My daughter just slapped some sense into yours," Shawn replied as Simone cried her eyes out and Cheyenne tried to calm down.

"Now play nice," Cheyenne said and Simone nodded.

"Okay," she said and Trish blew a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," she said.

It's about time! God said.

"Who are you?" Trish said to the Voice.

"It's God," Cheyenne said hearing the Voice.

And it's about time, God said.

"What do you want?" Trish asked.

How about some acknowledgement for a start? God replied.

"Okay I acknowledge you," Trish said.

That's not good enough Patricia, I want the heart of you and the only way that will happen is if you remember Me.

"I do remember You, You're God, You're Master of the Universe," Trish replied.

No you're thinking of He-Man, I am the Creator of the Universe.

Trish blushed, "Whoops my bad," she said and Hunter laughed.

That's not funny God said and Hunter stopped laughing in shame.

Unlike your robe who told you purple was your color My child because it certainly wasn't the Holy Spirit or My Son Jesus Christ God said.

"You can see me?" Hunter said looking all around his house and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Of course he can see you He's everywhere, He even lives inside you," Shawn told his best friend.

"Really? No wonder I'm always getting indigestion," Hunter said, "Well with all due respect Holy Father if you don't like my taste in clothes The Game's got two words for ya -" Hunter replied but Shawn gagged his mouth before their catch-phrase could escape his compadre's lips.

"Forgive him father, he means no harm," Shawn said.

I know St. Michaels he's not the one I'm here for, its you Patricia and I pray that I will once again know the inward parts of you God said then the Voice disappeared.

"What does that mean?" Trish asked Amy.

"It means stop blocking out the past, remember ATM and what God did for you, acknowledge Him Trish; he changed our lives!" Amy said passionately.

"He called me by my real name, just like my father," Trish said resentfully.

"That's because he is your Father," Shawn said.

"Okay whatever," Trish said rolling her eyes as The Rock hugged her, "Are you okay People's Champ?" she said lovingly and The Rock kissed her on the forehead.

"As long as I have you I'm on top of the world," Rocky replied and went to give Trish another kiss when he pulled away from her in horror.

"What is it?" Trish asked surprised by his reaction and everyone gasped at her and covered their eyes in fright. Trish touched her head and there was blood coming down from the top of her head, "Oh my God!" she screamed, "What is this??"

"It's Simone!" Cameron cried out as Trish bled profusely and wouldn't stop.

"Call an ambulance!" Hunter cried to Carlito who whipped out his cell-phone and dialed 911.

Rocky went for his daughter but Shawn and Amy held him back, "Don't touch her she's dangerous," Amy said.

"But she's my daughter I have to stop her!" Rocky argued as Trish continued to bleed out like a slaughtered calf.

"You can't stop her she's being channeled by the spirit of Cain like we told you," Shawn said.

Trish fell through lack of blood, "I think I'm gonna be sick," Mickie James said at the sight of all the blood, "Trish is gonna die because of you!" she snapped at Simone and before anyone could stop him Randy Orton RKO'd Mickie James knocking her out cold.

"Randy why did you do that?" Hunter yelled disgusted.

"It's not him its Simone!" Shawn told Hunter, "She's controlling him,"

"How?" Chyna asked tending to Mickie James.

"We haven't worked that part out yet," Shawn replied.

"I have," Cameron said, "and it involves Melina Perez Hennigan,"

"Well let's get her over here and put a stop to this thing once and for all," Hunter said as the ambulance came and took Mickie and Trish to the hospital.

"We better take her too," the EMT said reaching for Simone seeing the blood thinking it was coming from her, but Amy and Shawn pulled Simone back.

"You don't want any of her," Amy said and Shawn nodded, the EMT frowned.

"You wrestlers are crazy," he said and everyone followed behind praying for Trish and Mickie the whole way to the hospital.

"No wait stop, I've got a better idea," Cameron said, "Stop the ambulance!" he cried out chasing after the ambulance, "Chey go stop it!" he told his sister and GPS ran after the ambulance pulling it by the fender and stopped it with her bare hands.

"Whoa that little girl's pulling us back!" the driver said to the EMTs.

"Cameron are you crazy Trish and Mickie need medical attention?" Shawn said as the WWE Superstars stood absolutely shocked by what 3 year-old Cheyenne just did.

"No I'm not dad trust me," he pulling Randy Orton over to him, "come over here Edge," he said to the Rated R Superstar.

"Whoa your daughter's incredible," Dany Johnson said to Amy.

"You have no idea," Lita said with a proud smile.

"What's this all about Cameron?" Hunter said.

"Watch," Cameron replied and took hold of Edge and Randy's hands, moments later Simone started to smile and Trish stopped bleeding and Mickie James woke up.

"Hey they're okay!" the EMTs said as they inspected the Divas carefully.

"What happened?" The Rock asked thankfully as he and Dany wrapped their arms around their little girl and swung her around lovingly.

"Edge, Randy and I are all Firstborns and when Firstborns get together with an angelic being aka me, the Spirit of Cain is broken," Cameron explained.

Everyone applauded the Amazing Cameron and he shrugged it off, "I take no credit for the awesome gift God has given me," he said.

"No but I'm sure you're father will," Hunter said and everybody laughed grateful that the dispute between Simone and Trish was finally over, for now.


	6. The Cowboy Way

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Six – The Cowboy Way

Smackdown Tapings, San Diego Convention Center, 1pm:

Rey Mysterio and Batista were talking about the Biggest Party of the Summer and the matches they thought should headline SummerSlam. Mysterio couldn't wait to make his big return to the ring and talked to Batista about his dream opponent but Big Dave had other things on his mind and as much as he was looking forward to another classic match up with The Undertaker there was another legend he cared much more about.

"I heard that Randy was under some kind of spell man," Rey said sitting on the ring apron in the empty convention center while everyone was either at the gym or talking backstage, "I don't think he meant to RKO Ric Flair,"

Batista shrugged, "I don't care why he RKO'd Ric Rey, the fact is he did it and this isn't the first time Randy's been out of control, he can't be allowed to get away with this behavior any longer if it was me or any other guy on the roster we would have been fired without a second thought," he argued and Rey nodded.

"I know, but after everything Orton's been through with ATM then getting baptized by HBK I think we should treat this as a special case," Rey replied and Batista growled.

"I'm done with giving Randy Orton another chance," he said firmly and Rey could see that his mind had already been made up.

"So what are you going to do?" Rey asked.

"As soon as Hunter gets here I'm gonna tell him that Randy RKO'd Ric Flair and the Legend Killer's career will be over," Batista replied and Rey shook his head thinking there had to be a better way to handle this situation.

"Dave I love Ric Flair, apart from Mick Foley I don't think there's anyone in this business who doesn't, but I don't want Randy to lose his career he's a great wrestler with a bright future," Rey argued but Dave didn't care.

"Edge said that too and I used to say the samething, we all did. Ric, Hunter and I were Randy's most vocal supporters even when he stepped out of line with guys like Shawn Michaels and Undertaker," Dave replied and sank his head into his hands: he was at the end of his emotional rope with Randy and he was going to cut him off, "But Ric Flair is the reason I am where I am today, Ric Flair is the reason I have a job. This is Randy's fault Rey, I'm not gonna make excuses for him anymore and neither should you," Batista shouted and Rey gulped backing away from The Animal.

"Okay Dave, I'll stay out of it this is obviously between you and Evolution," Rey said.

"I don't think so," came the abrasive voice of Edge and Batista turned to the ring entrance and Rey gasped as Lita, Shawn, Carlito, The Rock and Trish stood with Melina, Johnny and those adorable kids of theirs plus the Guerrero girls, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio. Big Dave smiled at Melina who was getting more and more radiant each time he saw her.

"I see you guys are back together, is everything okay at the Hennigan household now?" Dave asked turning from an angry monster to a sweet affectionate teddy bear.

"We're more worried about you Dave," Johnny replied while Edge closed in on the World Heavyweight Champion, "don't you think you're being a little hard on Randy?"

"Ric Flair wasn't the only one who got RKO'd, he RKO'd Trish, The Rock and Mickie James this morning," Edge explained.

"He's obviously under some kind of demonic curse again," Carlito added and everyone shook their heads in agreement and Dave rolled his eyes before fixing them on Amy and Shawn.

"Is that what God told you?" he asked the Anointed Couple.

"That's what God told my son - Cameron!" Shawn hollered after his little boy who looked at his dad darkly for calling him away from LC.

"Dad I'm busy," Cameron replied and Shawn motioned for him to walk faster but Cameron took his sweet time, Batista found this quite entertaining.

"You walk just like your father," Batista told Cameron who had the Michaels' strut down to a T.

"Tell him what God told you Cam," Shawn said softly stroking Cameron's hair, Cameron grimaced and tried to pull away but Shawn wouldn't let up, "What you too big to get a little TLC from your old man?" Shawn said and picked Cameron up and blew a raspberry on his neck.

"EW Dad quit it!" Cameron reacted, "Mom!" he called out to Amy who thought they were too cute for words.

"Shawn this is serious we gotta talk Dave out of getting Randy Orton fired," Amy said.

"There's nothing you can say short of a Divine message from God that's gonna change my mind Amy, did God tell you that Randy's possessed or not?" Dave said firmly and Shawn stopped playing around with Cameron and told the little man to go and tell Dave what God told him about Randy Orton.

Batista wondered what was going on as LC with Aurora and Cheyenne followed Cameron over to the ring like a team. They all sat up on the ring apron with him and he noticed something immediately, they were angelic.

"ATM have been disbanded, God is using us to do His work right now," Cameron explained and Batista, Rey and everyone except the Anointed Couple gasped.

"What are you?" Batista asked in disbelief.

"I am the Amazing Cameron, God has given me the gift of wisdom," Cameron replied and turned to his sister, "Cheyenne is the Incredible Girl with Phenomenal Strength,"

"We call her GPS for short," LC said.

"She can pick you up," Cameron said and Batista laughed.

"Yeah right," he said with a hard chuckle and Cameron and LC smiled.

"Chey pick up Uncle Dave," Cameron told his little sister, Cheyenne nodded and pulled Batista off the ring apron and bench pressed him above her head. Everyone gasped in amazement, "Do you believe me now Uncle Dave?" Cameron asked the petrified World Champion.

"Put me down!" Batista yelled and Cameron nodded and Cheyenne dropped the Animal on his butt.

"Have a little grace next time Chey okay?" Shawn told his daughter who nodded, "Help Dave to his feet,"

"Nah that's alright I'm okay," Batista said getting up gingerly while the shock of what Cheyenne just did was evident on the faces of everyone, "Okay I believe you, what about you what's your special power sweetie?" Dave said to LC who scowled at the being called 'sweetie'.

"I am the ARK, I control weather girl aka Hurricane Aurora," LC replied, "now God tells me how to use her powers, so no more out of control hurricanes or floods,"

"Phew!" everyone said collectively.

"You should have seen them this morning at The Sandbox Batista," Matt Hardy said, "they saved Mickie James and Trish Stratus from Simone and Randy,"

"Yeah they were awesome!" Torrie Wilson added.

"Together we are the ARK Angels of DX and it is up to us to make sure you guys are all safe from evil," Cameron finished explaining and Batista nodded believing every word the little guy said.

"Alright I'm convinced, you guys are angels God knows we could use a lot more of you in this fallen world, do you know what's going on with Randy?" Dave asked the ARK Angels.

"He's being manipulated by a 7 year old girl called Simone Alexander," Cameron explained and Batista furrowed his brow in thought.

"Why do I know that name?" he thought.

"She's my daughter," The Rock replied and Batista gasped.

"Your baby girl little Simone is controlling Randy Orton?" Rey Mysterio said equally shocked.

"It's a little more complicated than that, tell em Cameron," Rocky asked the Amazing one.

"Randy Orton's always had a nasty side to him but when my dad baptized him he was fine and free from the demonic spirit that possessed him and caused him to do those terrible things to you guys last year. Simone's frustration at her parent's separation released a demon that attached itself to an old Biblical principle known as the Rule of the Firstborn," Cameron explained everyone was amazed by his uncanny wisdom.

"What is the Rule of the Firstborn?" Kane asked coming down to the ring from the gym causing everyone to jump.

"Wow the Big Red Machine!" Cheyenne cried excited by one of her favorite monsters and reached out for him to pick her up.

"I haven't seen you since you I tried to kill your father before you were born," Kane said with Cheyenne in his arms.

"Don't hunt what you can't kill," Cheyenne said and Shawn laughed.

"That's my baby girl," he said proudly pinching Cheyenne's cheek and Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Chey stop goofing around this is serious," he said to his little sister.

"Okay I'll be serious," Cheyenne replied and crossed her arms and furrowed her brow seriously trying to look more like her brother, she just ended up looking even more adorable to everyone except Cameron that is.

"Cain was the Firstborn son of Adam and Eve but he did not offer God the first fruits of his offering and so he did not receive God's favor. So instead of giving God a better offering he killed his brother Abel who had given God the first fruits of his offering,"

"-Excuse me young scholar we are all familiar with the story of Cain and Abel what does this have to do with Randy Orton RKO-ing Ric Flair?" came the cocky voice of MVP who arrived with Matt Hardy and Torrie Wilson and the man himself, Ric Flair.

"Montell can I speak to you a minute?" HBK said to the brash US Champion.

"Sure boss what's up?" MVP said running over to the co-owner of the WWE and Shawn hit him with a fresh round of Sweet Chin Music.

"That's for interrupting my son, anyone else wanna interrupt my Firstborn?" Shawn asked looking around at his colleagues and they all shook their heads fearful of the Anointed Cowboy and his Big Red Wife, "Alright then, g'head Cameron,"

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted dad," Cameron said scowling at his father and Shawn looked hurt.

"What did I do!" he asked upset.

"Doing what you always do and that's steal the spotlight, these people want to hear me talk not the sound of your foot kicking someone's face in," Cameron replied and Shawn felt the blood coarse threw his veins.

"You watch your mouth boy," Shawn said angrily.

"You see look at how angry my dad is now people; that's how angry Cain was at his brother before he killed him," Cameron said and everyone looked at Shawn disparagingly and Shawn smiled and gave his son a kiss.

"That's better," Amy said and gave Shawn a kiss which he returned with one of his own.

"Urgh," Trish said turning her head while Melina looked on adoringly one of her best friends so in love, "Can we get back to the story please?" Trish snapped bluntly.

"Yeah can we please hear what the Amazing Cameron has to say it's important," The Rock said cuddling his girlfriend who felt kind of responsible for this danger they were all in by being with the man she truly loved.

"It's important that you guys don't think this has anything to do with Simone, it's the spirit of Cain that has attached itself to her, it's trying to get to ATM," Cameron explained.

"ATM?" Edge said confused.

"You mean Amy, Trish and Melina are still ATM?" Rey said equally confused and Cameron nodded.

"They don't work together anymore but if the devil can destroy them we can't help God usher in the new ATM," Cameron explained and everyone held their heads confused.

"What do we have to do with Simone's possession?" Amy asked pointing to herself, Melina and Trish.

"Who's we? ATM is all in your heads!" Trish yelled.

"No Trish ATM did exist, I have the newspaper clippings and Medal of Honor to prove it," Melina said and Trish shook her head.

"Don't tell me you've been sucked into all this garbage," Trish said dismissively.

"Trish we all witnessed the work of ATM, the whole world knows about you guys," Matt Hardy said and everyone nodded.

"Its not garbage its true, this hatred Simone has towards Trish goes way deeper that her father falling in love with another woman, she's on a mission from Hell to destroy the next angelic trio and she's using Randy Orton to do it," Cameron said and Batista swallowed hard.

"Looks like I owe Randy an apology," he said sorrowfully.

"Apologize yes, just don't tell Triple H okay?" Edge said and Batista frowned.

"I still think Hunter should know he RKO'd Ric Flair," Batista disagreed and Shawn shook his head.

"He'll fire Randy on the spot if he finds out what he did," Shawn replied, "So I want everybody here and within the sound of my voice to agree that the other half of DX does not know about this,"

Everyone nodded but Batista said nothing and crossed his arms firmly across his thick chest defiantly, "Dave?" Shawn said raising his eyebrow warning Batista to comply, "I'm warning you, don't tell Triple H what Orton did,"

"If you don't tell him I will," Batista replied and Edge pulled at his hair fearful of Randy losing his job.

"You keep your mouth shut or I'm gonna kick your ass!" Edge cried pushing Batista back and Shawn got inbetween them before they started a fight in front of his children and pregnant wife.

"Edge that's enough!" The Amazing Cameron commanded getting in-between his father and Edge, "I need you to stay focused, I need you to help me protect Orton!"

"Why?" Kane asked and Cheyenne slapped Kane on the shoulder, "Ow!" Kane said rubbing where Cheyenne had slapped him, "that really hurt!" he said in shock that a 3 year-old girl had hurt him at all.

"Edge is a firstborn, together with Cam-Cam they can stop the spirit of Cain before it takes Randy over," Cheyenne explained.

"But not if he gets angry!" LC snapped but the Amazing Cameron shook his head knowing it was too late, Edge was of no use to him he would have to use someone else because Edge wasn't saved he didn't understand how to be led by the Holy Spirit and not his Rated R flesh.

"You can't wait to tell Hunter, you've always been jealous of Randy ever since he became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history. You're a no where near as talented as Orton and you know it you over-rated nimrod!" Edge barked and Dave went for the Rated R Superstar's throat but Shawn boxed The Animal's hand away and pulled Edge behind him.

"If you tell I'll make sure you don't make it out of SummerSlam with the World Heavyweight Championship," Shawn replied and all the fire melted from Dave's face.

"What did you just say?" he said angrily getting up in Shawn's face.

"You heard me big man, if you tell Hunter Randy RKO'd Ric Flair you will lose your match for the World Heavyweight Championship at SummerSlam to Edge," Shawn replied coolly.

"You better keep your mouth shut then big man," Edge said laughing and Batista dragged Shawn up by his shirt, but as soon as he did his fingers started to blister and he pulled his hands away in pain.

"You're forgetting who your dealing with Batista," Amy said her hair flaring up in hot red locks equally on fire where Shawn's eyes which were hazel now sharing his wife's Righteous Indignation.

"Mess with me and you'll be the one looking for a job, not Randy," the Showstoppa said and Amy, Chey and Cam stared The Animal down in unity and Batista finally backed down.

"This is not right Shawn, you're not the boss of me Hunter should have a say in what happens to Orton too, this is not right!" Batista said and Shawn smiled slyly at the thick muscle man of Smackdown.

"You be a good boy and do what I tell you, the days of you and Hunter running things are over, I know what's right for Randy and what I say goes, and if you're not down with that the WWE Superstars have got 2 words for ya," Shawn replied and Dave cringed as those two words rebounded in the large arena as the WWE Superstars shouted out "SUCK IT!" at the top of their voices.

"That's real professional Shawn, real professional!" Batista said sarcastically and stormed backstage. Kane looked down at Cameron who was smiling up at the Big Red Machine.

"I understand how it feels for God to choose your brother over you, being The Undertaker's brother has taught me a lot about the perils of sibling rivalry," Kane said in character.

"But this isn't a work Uncle Glen, the spirit of Cain is as real as it gets but don't worry the ARK Angels of DX have got this, we'll rescue Randy and Simone from the spirit of Cain before you know it," Cameron replied and MVP got back up straightening his jaw which was still throbbing from HBK's super kick..

"You've got your father's arrogance Cameron, I'm a find Vince McMahon and get rid of you DX!" MVP moaned walking away holding is jaw and Amy saw the arrogance that MVP was talking about in both father and son and she didn't like it.

"Shawn go kiss MVP," Amy said and Shawn's mouth dropped horrified.

"No way!" he refused.

"You wanna lose the respect of the locker room?" Amy said and Shawn smiled.

"And how is kissing MVP gonna get me the respect of the locker room?" Shawn said thinking Amy was out of her mind and Edge put his hand on Shawn's shoulder getting the veteran's attention at once.

"I hate to tell you this Heartbreak but kissing guys is what you do best," Edge said and everyone laughed, except Cameron who started to remember stuff that he really didn't want to remember.

"Oh no," he sighed pulling his hand over his face with embarrassment

"Edge what are you talking about?" Shawn said puzzled and Edge turned to face everyone.

"Anybody who has been kissed by Shawn Michaels raise your hand," he said and Shawn gasped as Edge put his hand up along with his wife, Torrie Wilson and Mickie James.

"Edge you liar I never kissed you!" Shawn said.

"I think the publishers of Playgirl magazine would disagree with that," Torrie Wilson said waving the destroyed issue with Shawn and Edge kissing on the front for everyone to see.

"Give me that!" Shawn said running for Torrie who gave the magazine to Matt Hardy who gave the magazine to Kane.

"Thank you," Amy said taking the magazine from her former kayfabe husband, "Man you look good as a red-head Shawn,"

"You think this is funny? What if my Pastor sees this?!" Shawn panicked taking the magazine from his wife, "Man I do look good as a red-head," he smiled arrogantly, "Wait-a-minute this isn't me?!"

"Technically its only half of you, the other half is Amy – the beautiful half," Edge explained and Shawn's head started to hurt, "You were channeling Amy's spirit while ATM were being held hostage by a coven of witches," Edge explained further.

"So you're kissing my wife?" Shawn said angrily and Edge got defensively.

"She was my fiancée until you stole her from me!" he snapped and Matt Hardy laughed much to Edge's irritation and Shawn's amusement.

"After you kissed Edge, God gave you the Kiss of Life and you used it to break up me and Mickie James and cure Jeff Hardy and Hunter of their man-crushes on you," Torrie Wilson explained.

"You were gay for MJ?" Trish Stratus exclaimed in shock and Torrie frowned.

"You were the one who outed me, it was during Rebecca's funeral remember?" Torrie Wilson said but Trish drew a blank, suddenly it all came flooding back to both Shawn and Amy.

"It was the Kiss of Life that brought me back from the dead," Amy said to her husband touching his lips as if they were magic, "I died on the battlefield in South Baghdad,"

"You were burned to a cinder and you regenerated before my eyes it was a miracle!" Shawn remembered and Edge nodded, that one kiss proved that the Anointed Couple were meant to be together.

"Then you used the Kiss to turn Torrie Wilson straight," Edge reminded Shawn and Matt Hardy ran over to the Heartbreak Kid grabbing him joyfully almost knocking Edge over in the process.

"Thank you, oh God thank you Shawn!" he said and everyone laughed.

"That's okay Matt," Shawn said pushing Matt Hardy away gently, "Do you think it still works?" he asked Edge who shrugged.

"After ATM disbanded all your powers went back to Heaven, Carlito's water power and Randy's prophetic power went back to Heaven along with Melina's miraculous healing power and Trish's Truth-telling abilities," Edge explained.

"What are you the ATM biographer?" Matt Hardy said disdainfully.

"At least I'm not bitter about Shawn getting with Lita, you could learn a lot from me Matt Hardy, a lot!" Edge replied, "Like how not to get your ass kicked by MVP for example,"

"Edge shut up you're the bitterest person I know, Montell come here," HBK said and MVP shook in terror.

"Nah-uh, no way I ain't kissing you I don't care what powers God says you have," MVP replied adamantly.

"If you do it you'll never be single again," Cameron said and MVP smiled.

"I like the sound of that, lay it on my Michaels come on make with the man love playa!" MVP said sizing Shawn up for the kiss and Shawn leaned down to his son for advice.

"Who's he gonna hook up with after I kiss him?" Shawn asked Cameron who was blushing with embarassment.

"If I tell you Matt Hardy's gonna be pissed, I mean mad," Cameron said correcting his language and Matt Hardy balked.

"Oh no you don't I'm with Torrie now, Shawn don't kiss him!" Matt Hardy said.

"Kiss me Shawn, Torrie needs to be with a Champion not a loser like Matt Hardy, you know it's true!" MVP said and Shawn scratched his head.

"I'll kiss you on one condition: that's you stay away from Torrie Wilson okay?" Shawn told Montell who sighed.

"Fine I won't make a move on Matt Hardy's new girlfriend, there are plenty of other honeys in the WWE who would want a date with Montell Vontavious Porter," MVP said and Shawn kissed him.

"That was disturbing, even for me," Kane said turning away in disgust. The Kiss left a sweet residue on MVP's lips and Shawn felt as if something had been drawn out of him as he kissed the young upstart of Smackdown.

"Now who's the lucky lady gonna be?" MVP said looking around the WWE Divas and Cameron turned to his parents and the ARK Angels with a knowing smile.

"Your Kiss of Life is going to help us with this mission to save Randy and Simone from the spirit of Cain," Cameron told them and rolled his eyes at Edge, "the Rated R Superstar isn't holy enough for this mission, I need another Firstborn and soon," he said knowing Simone was planning something terrible for the house show and poor Randy was gonna get the blame for it.

"How's the Kiss of Life gonna help us lil' man?" LC asked puzzled.

"You'll see once MVP decides on what Diva to pursue," Cameron said wrapping his arm around his best gal re-assuring her that he had an idea; next to Cheyenne and Aurora, she was the only girl who he could trust and heads of the Michaels' household Shawn and Amy looked over at all the Divas wondering who the misfortunate lady was going to be.

"Its times like these that I'm glad I'm married," Amy said as MVP advanced on the WWE Divas and Shawn smiled wiping off his lips.

"I couldn't agree with you more Big Red," he said and kissed his wife lovingly much to the annoyance of Trish Stratus who wondered why her best friend was so blessed while she was so cursed.


	7. Mysterio's Girl

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Seven – Mysterio's Girl

Backstage at the San Diego Convention Center:

Randy Orton sighed as his former colleagues and friends discussed ways to punish him for his reckless behavior, he was at the end of his emotional rope himself he didn't know why he did what he did all he knew was that he was sorry for it.

"No-one believes you," Simone said as the Legend Killer cried into his hands, "You might as well stop trying to convince them you're innocent,"

"But I am innocent, I never wanted to RKO Ric Flair or Johnny or anyone else!" Randy cried tears burning down his face, "Now Batista's gonna tell Hunter what I did and I'm gonna lose my job!"

"Yes you did want to RKO Ric Flair and Melina's husband," Simone insisted clinging to the hem of her red dress, she was drawing some sort of power from it, "You better get on the same page if you're gonna get Melina back,"

Randy sighed he wanted Melina more than ever before, "But what does Melina have to do with any of this?" he asked Simone who smiled cruelly her eyes flickering with demonic possession.

"If I get her I get all of them," she said cruelly and Randy Orton felt something coursing through him irritating his blood and tightening his face into a cruel smile.

"The new ATM cannot come into this world, this world belongs to us," Randy said the spirit of Cain overtaking his born again spirit but Simone shook her head.

"This world doesn't belong to you, I control you I control your every thought do what I say understand?" Simone said firmly and Randy nodded.

"You got it – boss," he said and shook Simone's little hand which was covered in blood from the dress.

"Now let's get back to what I started this morning, Trish Stratus is about to break up with my dad for good, let's go," she said and Randy followed the demonic Firstborn to the Diva locker room.

WWE Smackdown Diva locker room:

Melina strolled into the Women's locker room she used to change in for 1 year before she and her husband got drafted to RAW, it smelt different, there were fragrances and none of them were familiar, she was used to smelling Mickie James' coconut skin lotion and Maria's avocado facial scrub, the only smell that was familiar was Torrie Wilson's kiwi strawberry lip balm and Melina turned to the Boise beauty who was applying it to her lips right now.

"Want some?" Torrie said offering her lip balm to Melina who shook her head with a smile.

"Save it for Matt Hardy," Melina replied nodding towards the door, "He's outside with Johnny don't keep him waiting,"

Torrie raised an eyebrow with a coy glance, "He's waited so far what's a couple more minutes gonna do?" she said and sat Melina down on the bench next to her.

"Things are okay between me and Johnny now, sorry things didn't work out between you and Orton," Melina said compassionately but Torrie shrugged and put her lip balm away.

"I don't think me and Randy were meant to be, plus he's got a lot of problems why is the devil messing with him so much?" Torrie asked concerned about all that Randy Orton had gone through over the last year.

"I don't know," Melina said shaking her head, "but I can't help but feel responsible,"

"You think he's still in love with you?" Torrie asked.

"I don't think Randy was ever in love with me, something is causing this to happen but I don't think that's it," Melina replied caressing her stomach, "You know the Bible says what God has blessed let no man put asunder, Johnny and me were married with God's blessing, maybe whatever's attacking Randy is trying to destroy that blessing by breaking up my marriage,"

Torrie gasped, "It would explain why Randy has been interfering with you and Johnny since last year, if only Trish still had her Truth-telling abilities then ya'll would know what's going on,"

Melina rolled her eyes, "Trish isn't interested in any Truth-telling abilities she's denying ATM ever happened despite overwhelming evidence that she was part of the angelic trio too,"

"I bet you miss your miraculous healing powers don't you?" Torrie said putting her hand around Melina and the former Women's Champion hugged her back warmly.

"I want my miraculous healing powers back and until I get them back I'm going on a miracle crusade across America," Melina told Torrie who smiled impressed.

"Wow when did you decide to do that?" she asked.

"It was Johnny's idea, I'm not on the roster anymore and he thought I could do with some Divine Inspiration and there's no better place to get that then on a miracle crusade. I'm taking Maria with me," Melina explained loving how impressed Torrie was with her plans to travel pregnant across America with Maria who was pregnant too.

"Isn't it kinda funny that you're both pregnant for men called John?" Torrie Wilson observed and Melina nodded.

"And both me and Maria's names begin with 'M' how weird is that?" Melina added and Torrie laughed at the coincidence, "And Maria's name means 'bitter' and my name means 'sweet', we'd make a great tag team don't you think?"

Torrie Wilson and Melina laughed holding their stomachs and almost falling off the bench they were on, Melina's laughter stopped and she clutched her stomach in pain and Torrie grabbed her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Melina what's wrong?" she said cradling Melina who was wracked with pain.

"It's my baby, get Johnny quick!" Melina cried.

"But there's no-one else here to stay with you," Torrie fretted then she remembered there was someone waiting for her outside, "Matt I need you get in here!" she hollered and V.1 came strutting confidently through the door smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I knew you couldn't wait any longer," he said arrogantly then he saw Melina on her knees in pain and all joking around came to a halt, "Johnny!" Matt called outside the door but he wasn't there, "I'll go get him," Matt said but before he could make a run for the arena Melina let out a Primal Scream the whole of San Diego could hear and Johnny was there within seconds.

"Mami!" he cried out and took Melina in his arms and headed for the door, "Do you want me to call an ambulance?" he asked his wife who hyperventilating.

"No doctors can't do nuthin about this, where's Randy?" she asked Johnny.

"He's in the arena with Rocky's little girl, they're talking to Trish about something," Johnny said not sure what to do.

"How long have they been talking to Trish?" Torrie asked.

"About 2 minutes," Johnny replied.

"I think we better get to the arena because whatever it is that's attacking Melina is just getting started," Matt said and Torrie nodded helping Melina into the arena.

In the arena:

Hunter ran into the arena towards Shawn who was holding Amy watching as Simone threatened Trish once again.

"I thought you exercised the demon out of that little monster?" Hunter asked surprised that Simone was still possessed.

"Cam told us not to get involved," Shawn explained.

"The Spirit of Cain can only be stopped by an agreement between Firstborns, preferably Christian Firstborns and an angelic being," Amy added scowling at Edge.

"We can't all be Shawn Michaels Amy," Edge taunted back and Amy smiled in agreement and HBK hushed Edge.

"Edge you better stop running your mouth or your not gonna get that Title shot at SummerSlam," Shawn warned him and Hunter frowned.

"Title shot, what Title shot?" he asked, "I don't remember Edge getting a Title shot at SummerSlam,"

"We'll talk about it later right now we've got more important things to deal with then Edge becoming World Heavyweight Champion," Shawn said and Hunter looked to where his best friend was pointing. It was Simone and she was up to no good.

"LC? ARK Angels where you at?" Hunter called urgently not wanting Trish to start bleeding and scare the crap out of the WWE locker room like back at The Sandbox.

"Those lil rug-rats can't do anything to me," Simone hissed her red dress coming alive causing Hunter to grimace.

"What's the deal with the dress?" Hunter asked the Anointed Couple.

"Its drenched in some sort of blood," Carlito said running over to Shawn and Hunter, "it's the same blood that came down the walls and furniture back at your house,"

"You mean like the blood you said was coming out of the faucets last night?" Hunter asked and Amy and Shawn nodded.

"And most likely the same blood that was smeared all over Randy's bedroom wall back at Ric Flair's house," Edge added and DX and Big Red gasped.

"What?!" they said horrified.

"Ya'll didn't know about that?" Jeff Hardy said coming down to the arena from the men's locker room where Batista was talking to Ric Flair about Randy Orton.

"What are you doing here you're not on Smackdown?" Hunter said.

"He's scared he's not going back to RAW, the whole freakin RAW roster is here its like I never left!" Edge said and Hunter looked over Jeff's shoulder and saw Ashley, Kelly Kelly, Layla and Mickie James.

"Hey ladies," Hunter said with a charming smile, seeing the Divas was never a problem for the Cerebral Assman.

"Hunter are you even listening?!" Shawn said impatiently, "we gotta evacuate the arena now!"

"And leave Trish in the loving care of Simone Alexandra and Randy "RKOh my God he just hospitalized another Superstar" Orton? I don't think so Showstoppa, sex deprivation has obviously gone to your head," Hunter replied and Edge's ears pricked up with curiosity.

"Sex deprivation?" he repeated giving Amy and Shawn a suspicious glance.

"Stay out of our business Copeland," Amy warned her ex-fiancé.

"Copeland? You used to call me Adam why the sudden hostility? As a matter a fact you used to call me a lot of things," Edge said giving Shawn a lascivious smile.

"Okay that's it – no title shot for you at SummerSlam!" Shawn responded.

"I was just kidding Shawn relax, please don't take my World Title shot away from me," Edge said.

"What Title shot?" Hunter asked again when a loud Primal Scream echoed throughout the arena.

"Melina!" Amy cried turning around to see her pregnant friend clutching her stomach in pain with Matt Hardy and Torrie Wilson helping her down the steps.

"Its Simone she's doing this to Melina!" Johnny said and Amy ran over to Melina while Trish scowled at Simone.

"This isn't fair don't bring my best friend into this she didn't do anything!" Trish cried.

"I'd be happy to, just as soon as you leave my father," Simone replied her eyes black with hatred.

"Never I love him!" Trish replied and pain continued to rip through Melina's pregnant stomach and everyone started to panic.

"Oh my God she's gonna kill the baby!" Torrie yelled in terror.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Johnny said and he headed down the steps to Simone when Matt Hardy held him back.

"If you go near her she'll get Randy to drop you and put you in a coma again, I don't think Melina needs to be worried about you and her baby Johnny stay here," Matt said and Amy winked at him.

"Thanks Matt," she said counting down the minutes until the ARK Angels came back with their plan to take down Simone once again, "Come on guys we need you right now," she said and Simone continued to torture Melina while Trish stood her ground refusing to give up the fight for the man she loved.

Rey Mysterio's locker room:

Dominic Mysterio and Shaul Guerrero looked at each other then back at the 3 kids in front of them and scratched their heads.

"So what do you guys say are you gonna help us stop Simone Alexandra or what?" The Amazing Cameron said while Rey paced back and forth with Aaliyah desperate for his son to step up so they could all stop Melina's screaming.

"So you're saying because I was born before my sister I have the power to help you stop Simone from terrorizing Melina?" Dominic asked puzzled.

"That's right and so do you Shaul, together you guys can help us put an end to this madness before the fans get here and our dads have to cancel the show," Cameron said and Rey Mysterio's eyes popped out of his luchador mask.

"Cancel the show? In my hometown? No way!" he said defiantly and Dominic nodded in agreement.

"Yeah this is 619 baby my papi's gotta represent San Diego tonight, count me in," he said shaking hands with Cameron.

"What do you say Shaul we need you too," LC said to Eddy Guerrero's Firstborn child but Shaul hesitated.

"I'm not actually allowed to hang around Dominic after what happened in Tijuana my mon's been kind of on guard, you guys remember what we did don't you?" Shaul asked LC and Cameron while Chey bench-pressed Aaliyah much to the little chica's amusement.

LC sighed while Cameron drew his hand over his head in frustration, "Do you think you guys can keep your hands off each other and save Simone and Randy from burning in Hell for all eternity?" he snapped firmly noticing how much of an inconvenience sex was becoming to the plans God had set out of the ARK Angels of DX to carry out.

"Don't worry Cam, me and Vickie got our eyes on em, they'll keep their hand off each other if they know what's good for em," Rey Mysterio said but LC frowned.

"Isn't that what you said last time?" she said remembering Rey saying that before Shawn and Amy's wedding in Tijuana back in March.

"No papi's right I've learned my lesson, come on Shaul," Dominic said and Shaul nodded.

"Count me in guys," she said slapping Cameron and LC's hands.

"Okay follow us and when we get to the arena do exactly as I tell you," Cameron said and Shaul and Dominic nodded and LC noticed a glimmer in Shaul's eyes as Cameron led the troopers out of Rey's locker room. She cornered her before she left with the others.

"What do you want LC?" Shaul asked defensively.

"I'm an ARK Angel but unlike my Lord and Savior I don't let things slide. What you did with Dominic on the way to Tijuana was disgusting, at your age, you should be playing with dolls or selling cookies you shouldn't be having sex. Remember my daddy is the co-owner of the WWE, you put the moves on Cameron and your mom's gonna regret ever giving birth to you after the trouble I'm gonna get you in," LC warned her and Shaul gasped nervously, plus LC's green hair was really freaking her out.

"Let's go guys come on!" Cheyenne said pulling LC and Shaul out of Rey's locker room while Cameron smiled loving how jealous LC was over him. It was the healthy kind of jealousy not the kind that was causing chaos in the San Diego Convention Center right about now but the ARK Angels and the Firstborn Mysterio and Guerrero children were about to put an end to Simone Alexandra's reign of blood and save Trish, Melina and Randy from her demonic powers.


	8. 9 Steps to Victory, 8 Steps to Defeat

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Eight – 9 Steps to Victory, 8 Steps to Defeat

In the arena 7 hours before the Smackdown tapings in San Diego, CA:

The Amazing Cameron, the ARK and GPS came out into the arena and stood with Amy and Shawn who along with Johnny, Torrie and Matt Hardy were consoling Melina who was suffering terribly thanks to the waves of pain Simone Alexandra was sending through her body. Simone was channeling some demonic power from her red dress, the red coming from the blood it was drenched in not the dress itself, Simone was being guarded by the Legend Killer whose young born again spirit she had manipulated to carry out her terrorization of Trish Stratus, who would not give up The Rock as Simone demanded. Hearing Melina's cries of pain was getting to the Canadian Women's Champ; Melina had become like a baby sister to her it wasn't fair that she should suffer because of what Simone wanted and she curled her lip in disgust at the little girl from Miami, FL.

"You're a spoiled little brat Simone, how long are you gonna keep this up?" Rocky asked his baby girl angrily and Simone narrowed her eyes and gave her father a dangerous glare.

"As long as you two are together, Melina is gonna need a wheelchair to get out of this arena," she replied and Shawn gasped and turned to his son.

"Whatever you're gonna do son do it now before Melina loses consciousness," he said.

"Dad we're on it, come on Shaul and Dominic follow us!" The Amazing Cameron called to his friends who with LC and Cheyenne followed Cameron down the 9 steps to where Simone had Trish cornered.

"Get back or I'll cripple Melina with more pain!" Simone barked her voice a garbled growl like some demonic beast rather than a 7 year old girl.

"That's enough!" Trish cried out hearing Melina screaming from the top of the arena.

Cheyenne tackled Simone to the ground and held her down with Phenomenal Strength.

"Argh, get off me!" Simone yelled, "Randy get her off me!"

Orton went to grab Cheyenne off Simone by her long raven black hair but before he could touch her his hand froze over.

"What's happened to my hand?" he said in shock and LC smiled over at her little sister who Hunter was holding next to The Rock and Trish.

"At a girl Hurricane Aurora," she said and Ro-Ro clapped her ice cold hands together to show her supernatural support.

"Shaul and Dominic hold hands with us," Cameron said holding LC's hand while Cheyenne wrestled Simone's from under her.

"It's no use you'll never get rid of me, I am the Spirit of Cain I cannot be stopped!" Simone roared but Cheyenne took her hand in her own and freed the other one for Dominic to take.

"Okay Dominic take Simone's hand," Cameron said and Dominic took the possessed girl's hand in his own, as soon as he did Simone's ashen face began to soften and Melina's pain began to stop.

"Oh man what just happened?" Randy said coming out of his daze and he noticed the blood on his hands, "What is this?" he said fearfully.

"That's what we're gonna find out, let's go to the police and get this blood sampled I think it'll help us figure out what's going on with Simone's red dress," The Amazing Cameron said and Randy Orton looked over at the little girl hugging her father lovingly without a care in the world.

"What are all these kids doing here?" he asked confused.

"They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you RKO-ing innocent people," Hunter replied.

"What is with you Orton, it seems like every minute you got a demon possessing you I say you change your merchandize, that skull on your t shirts is obviously behind all this," MVP said and Orton rolled his eyes.

"MVP's running his mouth I must be on Smackdown," Randy quipped sarcastically and looked up at Melina and Johnny and remembered he hadn't apologized for RKO-ing Johnny on RAW.

"So is he okay now?" Johnny said to Amy as Randy came towards them and Amy shook her head.

"I don't know, better ask the ARK Angels," she replied smiling at the young children dancing around with Simone, happiness returning to the little girl's face at last. Melina eyed the Legend Killer suspiciously as he came over to her and her husband with good intentions to kiss and make-up, well make-up anyway.

"Johnny I'm sorry I RKO-d you I haven't been myself recently," Randy said and Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Really, I hadn't noticed?" he said sarcastically caressing his wife protectively, his hand circling her womb within which his unborn child was growing.

"I think you should work with the ARK Angels Randy and get to grips with this Spirit of Cain, at least that way you won't be in the dark about what's happening to you," Melina said.

"And I'd really like the rest of my wife's pregnancy to go smoothly, working with the ARK Angels would be a good step in that direction Orton," Johnny said and Randy nodded.

"Okay, I'll go with them to the police station," Randy said.

"I'll come with you," Amy said.

"Shawn do you think you can smooth things over with Ric while I'm gone? I'd like to have a job to come into on Monday night." Randy asked the co-owner of the WWE and Shawn nodded warmly.

"No-one's gonna fire you Randy, you obviously aren't RKO-ing anyone on purpose, go get some answers I'll talk to Flair," Shawn answered and Randy hugged Shawn gratefully and Hunter watched 9 steps down with increasing intrigue.

"Trish you can't lie right?" Hunter asked the relieved blond from Toronto who frowned at him confused, "could you tell me what's going on with Shawn and Orton?"

"What are you talking about Helmsley, I've had enough of this Truth-telling ability nonsense," she replied irritated and turned to the Rock and squeezed him tight, "Can we go home after the show? These guys are driving me nuts with all their Christian mumbo-jumbo," he asked The Brahma Bull who stroked Simone's hair lovingly relieved she was okay.

"I gotta take Simone home first," Rocky answered.

"I wanna stay with Uncle Rey daddy," Simone said eagerly and The People's Champ looked over at Rey Mysterio.

"Are you cool with Simone spending the night with Dominic and Aaliyah?" he asked and Rey nodded and Rocky turned back to his true love, "then we can go home after the Smackdown tapings and have a good night's sleep at last," The Rock said and Trish smiled gratefully.

"Now what's God gonna give me that's better than that?" she said and The Rock and Trish kissed passionately much to everyone's enjoyment and Simone's utter indifference.

LC turned to Cameron, "So that's it everything's okay now right? We can go home after the Smackdown tapings and try and get the rest of this green paint out of my hair," she said but Cameron narrowed his brow.

"What's wrong Cameron?" Shaul asked squeezing the Amazing One's arm compassionately and LC's eyes lit up like volcanic larva at the gesture.

"That's what's wrong," Cameron said as LC chased the little mamacita up and down the San Diego convention center. Cheyenne noticed her brother's concerned expression and sat down next to him as Shaul ran for her life.

"Wanna talk about it lil' man?" Chey asked her little brother who sighed in frustration.

"Oh Chey, you have no idea what's its like being a stud," he said sincerely and Cheyenne felt her ears thinking he was talking about earrings.

"No I can't say that I do," she said innocently and Kane sat down next to Cameron.

"You want my advice son, you might wanna try one of these," he said handing Cameron his old mask which Cameron took and thought putting it on, "It's worth a try,"

"Hey Uncle Glenn you said I could have that mask," Cheyenne complained.

"Now-now Chey what has this experience with Simone taught you about the spirit of jealousy?" Cameron admonished his little sister but before Cheyenne could change her mind Kane changed his and gave his littlest fan the mask he had worn for almost a decade.

"I'm sorry Cameron, unlike God I like to play favorites, this whole experience hasn't taught me a damn thing," Kane said as Cheyenne put on the mask and jumped up heading for her father and scared the Showstoppa half to death and Kane laughed in typical Kane fashion, "I think you sister's been watching my matches a little too closely, if she wasn't so short I'd be scared of her too,"

"What am I gonna do about Shaul, I need her to stay holy in case Simone gets attacked by the Spirit of Cain again," Cameron said wearily, "now she's turned my girlfriend into a jealous girlfriend,"

"As a man that has had more than his fair share of women problems I'd ask your father, he seems to be better with the ladies than I am," Kane replied and Cameron sighed.

"And I'm following in his footsteps," Cameron said regretfully and Kane noticed the sadness in Cameron's voice.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Cameron, your dad is one of the greatest wrestlers this world has ever seen, you should be proud of that," Kane said in an uncharacteristically compassionate voice.

"I know the locker room respects my dad and I know the wrestling fans around the world worship at his feet, but you don't know him the way I do, I'm always gonna hold my dad responsible for the death of my mother," Cameron said and Kane's face lost color, more so than usual at The Amazing Cameron's admission.

"I thought I had problems," Kane said as Cameron walked up the 9 steps to the arena seating area to sit by himself and pray. A hard slap came upside the Big Red Machine's Big Bald Head suddenly and Kane got to his feet and eye-balled his arch rival Triple H.

"What did you say to Cameron?" The Cerebral Assassin asked seeing Cameron saddened expression, "he's not his usual cocky self,"

"I'm not one to make psychological assessments of the well-being of young children but I think Simone might not be the only child suffering from the Curse of the Firstborn," Kane replied and The Game frowned and went to find his new business partner and tell him some news that he wasn't gonna wanna hear about his Firstborn son.


	9. For the Love of Pizza

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Nine – For the Love of Pizza!

Men's locker room, San Diego Convention Center, 3 hours before Smackdown tapings:

Ric Flair and Batista sat talking about Randy Orton and the Curse of the Firstborn that had taken over his soul. Batista was now convinced Randy didn't mean to RKO The Nature Boy but he wasn't convinced that Hunter shouldn't know about it and he wanted Ric Flair's permission to wise The Game up. Flair was reluctant for The Cerebral Assassin to know.

"What did Shawn say you should do?" Ric asked one of his best friends in the wrestling business and Batista grimaced at the name of the Heartbreak Kid.

"He said I should keep my mouth shut and not only that, he's giving away my title shot at SummerSlam to Edge!" Batista replied and Ric smiled.

"That's the old Showstoppa, he's the sheriff of the WWE now you can't cross him Dave so stay out of it otherwise you're going to be the one who ends up losing their job," Ric warned Batista but that idea made Big Dave even angrier and he punched the locker behind them.

"Hey that's WWE property!" Hunter said coming in with Aurora and LC whom Vickie begged he take away from Shaul whose butt The ARK had been trying to kick for the past hour.

"This locker room belongs to the commissioner of San Diego," Batista replied.

"Oh yeah," Hunter replied, "sorry I was having an HBK moment,"

"How's Rocky's baby girl I haven't heard Melina scream in awhile I assumed everything's alright now," Ric Flair said.

"Yeah my kids bitch-slapped that Cain demon and Simone's playing with Trish and Rocky like nothing ever happened," Hunter said and Ric frowned.

"I suppose you heard about the blood in Falls Lake and on the wall in my house in Charlotte?" Flair asked Hunter who nodded.

"Yeah and once again Randy Orton's involved, what is up with that kid he's always getting caught up in some demonic stuff," Hunter said.

"Its not stuff dad its part of our mission and speaking of missions let me go! I have to make sure Cameron isn't left alone with that Guerrero chick!" LC said wrestling against her father but Triple H held her fast.

"You're not going anywhere lil assassin you're staying right here with Evolution," Hunter said as LC struggled to get free from The Game's mighty grip.

"But Guerreros can't be trusted: they lie, they cheat and they steal and Shaul's gonna steal my man!" LC panicked and Dave and Ric started laughing.

"You're man?" Ric sad going red with laughter.

"Aren't you a little bit too young to have a man darling?" Batista said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes and LC snarled.

"You don't know how hard I've had to fight to get Cameron, from Karate Kamp to Canadians called Carla he's been out of my reach, and now we're not only a couple we're ARK Angels and no lying, cheating, stealing Guerrero is gonna get in the way of our love!" LC declared and Batista and Flair laughed even harder but Triple H didn't think it was so funny.

"I knew you two were a bad idea, it was Cameron's idea for you to die your hair green wasn't it?" Hunter asked his Firstborn.

"He said it would be an homage to DX!" LC argued.

"It would be an even greater homage to DX if you listened to me instead of that stud-in-the-making-son-of-a-showstoppa-named Cameron Cade Michaels," Hunter replied.

"He's not a stud dad, just because he knows what sex is and saw some of that dirty movie ya'll were watching last night doesn't mean he's gonna wanna have sex with me! He's an angelic being for crying out loud, he wouldn't even know where to put it," LC replied.

"PUT WHAT!" Hunter yelled and LC swallowed hard at the anger in her father's voice.

"Put the ring on my finger after proposing to me of course, he'd probably miss and end up putting the ring in my nose," LC asked confused and Hunter calmed down embarrassed while Ric and Dave rolled on the floor in laughter.

"My bad Lisa, I just don't want anything to jeopardize the Helmsley legacy especially one as popular with the ladies as Cameron," Hunter said meeting his daughter on one knee and he kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Tell me about it, so what are we gonna do about Shaul dad? Fighting off Carla is one thing she lives in New York with Charlotte and Dan now, but Shaul's part of the WWE family I can't keep her away from us now that you and Uncle Shawn are co-owners of the WWE," LC said concerned.

"I tell you what Lisa, you let your old man take care of this I've got an idea that can't fail," Hunter said confidently and LC's eyes beamed with curiosity and Aurora sneezed snot on her father's face.

"Bless you Ro-Ro," LC said.

"SUCK IT," Aurora replied.

"That's my girl," Hunter said kissing Ro-Ro's frozen cheek.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Dave asked incredulous of the infamous 2 words that had just come out of Aurora Rose's mouth.

"Yup, I've been practicing with her in the DX Machine every day my hard work is paying off, she doesn't even say "daddy" anymore," Hunter replied proudly and Batista scratched his head.

"I never got that, the whole SUCK IT, DX has done so many memorable things and those 2 words are what you and Shawn are known for the most, I just don't understand," Batista said as they all started to head outside for something to eat while Amy took the ARK Angels to the San Diego PD to investigate the blood on Simone's red dress.

"And you never will," Flair said while Hunter and his daughters walked up ahead, "Don't spoil what's been over a decade in the making, keep Randy in the holy hands of the ARK Angels and let Shawn and Hunter get on making this the greatest wrestling company in the world."

Batista thought about it and nodded, "Alright, let's hope the little angels can put that devil back where he came from and Randy can finally have a normal, demon-free life," Batista said and Ric smiled and walked with Dave to the parking lot to get something to eat before the Smackdown tapings began.

San Diego PD, 3:30pm:

The ARK Angels walked into the police station with Amy while everybody went to get something to eat at the pizzeria next door.

"Excuse me officer," Amy said to the policeman at the reception desk, "I'd like a test to be carried out on some blood,"

"Forensics are upstairs, take the elevator to the 2nd floor and turn left," the policeman answered.

"Thank you," Amy said, "let's go kids," she said taking the children towards the elevator.

"Wait-a-minute ma'am, do I know you from somewhere?" the police officer asked looking at Amy closely.

"Do you watch wrestling?" Amy asked and the ARK Angels rolled their eyes not wanting to delay getting the result of the blood back.

"No I don't, you look real familiar though. Are you in the army?" he asked.

"No," Amy replied.

"Yes," Cameron said, "she's in God's Army, a soldier of Christ,"

"And she's our mom too!" Cheyenne added and Amy smiled proudly getting teary eyed at how close Shawn's children had gotten to her recently.

"Yes that's it, you were in the US Army, you found the Weapons of Mass Destruction!" the police officer cried ecstatically getting everyone's attention in the precinct.

"Sir I think you've made a mistake – oh wait," Amy said having a flashback to South Baghdad, "I did find the Weapons of Mass Destruction,"

"I knew I recognized you – hey everybody look its Amelie Dumont the American soldiers that ended the war against terror!"

All the police department turned and gawked at Amy who was going redder than her hair and the officers approached her showering her with praise.

"You're a hero Amelie!" one officer said to her shaking her hand violently.

"Its Amy," Amy corrected her amazed by the admiration all the years as a main event WWE Superstar couldn't even rival.

"What are you doing now, working for the government?" another officer asked her his eyes beaming with adulation.

"Actually no I'm living at home with my children," Amy replied gesturing to Cameron and Cheyenne and the police officer knelt down in front of them.

"Your mother's a hero kids you should be proud of her," he said and Cheyenne smiled back hugging Amy's leg.

"I am proud of her," Cheyenne said and Amy picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"But she's not our real mom," Cameron added, "our real mom committed suicide,"

The police officer's face soured and he looked at the Cameron with pitying eyes, "I'm so sorry to hear that son,"

"I'm not sorry, she's better off dead," Cameron added, "if she was alive my dad would have cheated on her, at least she died before he could break her heart,"

"Cameron!" Amy cried out in shock.

"What you know it's true, my dad feel in love with you while he was married to my mom she never stood a chance against his selfishness," Cameron said.

"Cam are you alright?" LC asked concerned never hearing Cameron talk about his father like this before.

"We better leave you guys alone, God bless you soldiers of Christ," the police officer said and he looked down at Cameron and put a hand on his shoulder, "may your mother rest in peace,"

The police officers walked away and Amy knelt down in front of Cameron lifting his head up to her eyes, "You don't think your father is responsible for Rebecca's death do you sweetheart?" she asked him concerned and Cameron responded in a barely audible whisper.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," Cameron said and ran off out of the police station.

"Cameron!" Amy cried running after him but she couldn't reach him and he jumped into the DX Machine and told the driver to move.

"Where's your family?" the driver asked puzzled.

"I have no family," Cameron replied, "take me back to the convention center,"

"Does your father know you're going back without him?" the driver asked.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him, now go!" Cameron said and the driver pulled out towards the San Diego convention center before Amy and the other ARK Angels could stop him.

"What's going on mommy?" Cheyenne asked and Amy drew her hair out of her face and thought about what to do.

"Are you okay solider Amy?" the police officer said coming out after seeing what was going on.

"Officer please take these 3 children to the forensics lab and run a test on this blood," Amy said and she kissed Cheyenne, LC and Aurora Rose on the cheek and prayed over them, "I pray the Lord Jesus Christ will protect you with His Blood, in the Name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit I pray, Amen,"

"Mommy stay please!" Cheyenne pleaded not letting go of Amy.

"Listen to me guys you're children of Christ now and Joshua 1:9 says "Be strong and of good courage; do not be afraid, nor dismayed, for the Lord your God is with you wherever you go," You don't need me to look after you all the time because God has His Eye on you. Get the results of the blood test so we can figure out what's going on with Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn that has taken over Cameron," Amy said and LC and Cheyenne nodded while Ro-Ro clapped her hands together excitedly, "that's my girls," she said proudly and looked up to the officer, "please bring them back to the San Diego convention center when the test has been done," she asked him and the officer nodded, "thank you sir,"

"It would be my honor soldier," the officer replied and after giving the ARK Angels one more smile of encouragement Amy ran into the pizzeria with the force of a hurricane to find her husband and let him know that the Curse of the Firstborn hadn't stopped at Rocky's baby girl.

Back at the San Diego Convention Center, 4pm:

Cameron entered the arena which was no longer filled with his friends and family but was completely empty, just the way he wanted it. He climbed to the top of the rafters and looked at the ring below, Jeff Hardy was one of his favorite WWE Superstars what better way to get back at his father than by doing what the WWE insisted children not do and try to copy a dangerous wrestling move, like a Swanton Bomb. Cameron looked up at the sky with tears coming down his face.

"Now we'll be together mom," he said and kissed the silver cross around his neck his father had given to him after he married Amy. Once his lips touched the sterling silver metal it started to glow, he leapt off the rafter and fell through the air towards the ring like Jeff Hardy himself only he wasn't Jeff Hardy, Cameron wasn't a trained professional he was a 9 year-old doing a move he had no business doing and was about to fall to his untimely death when he stopped just before hitting the ring.

"Cameron what has gotten into you!" said a very familiar voice one that Cameron recognized immediately.

"Mom?" he said but he couldn't see anything he could feel something holding him in the air.

"Yes boy now why are you trying to kill yourself?" Rebecca's spirit asked.

"Because I wanted to be with you," Cameron said crying.

"Son I'm always with you, why do you think I gave Shawn and Amy the cross around your neck? Its how I knew to intercede on your behalf," Rebecca said and Cameron clutched the cross which was glowing on his chest as Rebecca lowered him to the ring.

"I tried to kill myself," he realized holding his head overwhelmed by the whole experience.

"How did it happen?" Rebecca asked him.

"First I got depressed out of nowhere, something about dad being responsible for your death," Cameron remembered.

"That' a lie the devil lied to you Cameron!" Rebecca said and Cameron gasped realizing what had happened.

"I believed the devil, oh no!" he cried, "I'm supposed to be wise and I couldn't tell the difference between a lie from the devil and the Truth from Heaven!"

"You know why that is don't you?" Rebecca said her spirit lighting up the whole arena.

"Yes it's because of the Curse of the Firstborn, it even affects Christians!" Cameron realized.

"That's right, being the son of a Christian doesn't protect you from temptation, you're no different from Simone, Shaul or Dominic," Rebecca added, "except for one little thing,"

"What's that mom?" Cameron said looking up into the air feeling his mother's spirit all around.

"You are The Amazing Cameron, Firstborn son of St. Michaels and stepson of Anointed Amy, you're destined to break this Curse of the Firstborn and send the Spirit of Cain back to Hell where the blood of Abel cries out for revenge. I'd die before I see you fail son, you along with my beautiful baby girl, your beautiful girlfriend and the weather girl Aurora Rose will fulfill your Divine purpose here on Earth because I am watching over you in Heaven and cheering you on!"

Cameron jumped for joy, "Thanks mom I love you so much!" he cried out.

"I love you more than words can say, now watch out for your father he's gonna burst through here in about 3 seconds!" Rebecca said.

"Don't worry mom, I can handle my old man," Cameron said and just as Rebecca's spirit ascended into the Heavenlies his father burst into the arena his hair wild and his face wan with sweat.

"Cameron Cade Michaels you scared me boy, Amy said you got into the DX Machine by yourself and came here alone?!" Shawn cried out marching down to the ring and collecting his son bringing him back to the exit where a concerned Hunter and Amy were waiting.

"I had some business to take care of and I didn't want to bother you," Cameron explained and he noticed the pizza on his father's chin, "who am I to get between a man and his pizza?" he said wiping the tomato sauce from his father's face.

"Not funny Cameron look how much trouble Simone's caused for Rocky and Dany by running off and doing her own thing," Shawn replied sternly but Cameron smiled back confidently.

"But unlike Simone I'm working with God not against him," Cameron added but Shawn was still concerned not to mention hungry.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, I know you blame me for your mother's death but I swear to God Cameron if I could have saved Rebecca's life I would have," Shawn said honestly and Cameron hushed him by putting his small hand over his father's big mouth.

"I don't blame you for mom's death dad and I never will," he said and Shawn smiled relieved along with Amy and Hunter, "plus moms not dead she's very much alive," Cameron continued clutching the cross around his neck and looking up into the rafters.

"Okay now that we've Cameron there's a big pizza with all our names on it," Hunter said and Cameron shook his head.

"I gotta go back to the police station the other ARK Angels are waiting for me," he said.

"No they're eating pizza with Ric Flair and Batista as you will be too, you can get the results of the blood on Simone's red dress afterwards," Shawn said and just before Cameron could protest he heard his mother's voice: _do what your father says Cameron_ she said and Cameron held his tongue.

"Now that you mention dad I am kind of hungry," he said and they all left to finish what was left of the pizza before the ARK Angels finished up some unfinished business and DX put on their first house show as co-owners of the WWE.


	10. Decent Proposal

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Ten – Decent Proposal

At the pizzeria Cameron convinced LC to calm down and let him talk to Shaul, Firstborn to Firstborn. LC was a Firstborn too and she didn't trust Shaul Guerrero around her first love.

"LC please, God has commissioned us to help Simone and Shaul might be key to getting that red dress off her," Cameron explained but LC pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side stubbornly looking exactly like her father when the Cerebral Assassin didn't get his way.

"And how is pissing me off gonna help us break the Curse of the Firstborn?" LC replied.

"Relax baby I'm not interested in anyone else but you," Cameron putting his hands on LC's shoulders hoping to calm her down by putting on his dad's voice and LC turned her nose up with disdain.

"Why are you talking like your dad?" she asked displeased and grabbed Cameron's hand and twisted it into a vice grip.

"Ow!" Cameron said trying to get his hand back forgetting how strong his girlfriend was.

"Man I was sure that was gonna work," he said to himself remembering the way women always swooned at the sound of his father's voice, "Daddy!" he cried out and Shawn came over and separated LC and Cameron.

"Lisa Cornelius Helmsley what has gotten into you?" Shawn asked his god daughter.

"Dad I got this," Cameron said and Shawn frowned.

"If you got this why did you holler at me?" Shawn asked confused.

"Because I needed you to separate us, I'm not gonna put my hands on her am I?" Cameron said massaging his wrist until the feeling came back.

"You still haven't explained how Shaul is going to help us with Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn?" LC said adamantly and her father watched proudly from his booth with Amy and Jeff Hardy.

"That's it LC, Helmsleys don't back down," Hunter said proudly and Amy and Jeff laughed at how emotionally attached The Game became when it came to his children.

"I wouldn't need her if you wore more girly clothes," Cameron replied and LC gasped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said offended and Hunter rose to his feet.

"Yeah what is that supposed to mean?" he said his voice booming across the pizza parlor getting everyone's attention.

Cameron sank his face into his hands and sighed, "Dad tell Uncle Hunter to sit down before I set fire to this place," Cameron said and Kane laughed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, anyone got any matches?" he said and Cheyenne who was eating pizza next to him laughed while Shawn hushed Hunter so Cameron could explain himself to the whole parlor.

"Simone draws some sort of power from that red dress she's gotten attached to, if I could just get the dress off her. . ."

Hunter jumped up at that comment but Cameron continued to explain himself,

" . . . And get her to put on another dress, a different dress - maybe the demonic Spirit of Cain would go back to Hell," he continued and LC nodded in agreement realizing that Cameron needed Shaul's help because she didn't have any dresses and Cheyenne was too small.

"Cameron Cade Michaels you're brilliant!" LC said proud of her boyfriend's wisdom, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, kiss and make up?" she asked with an adorable smile and Cameron's eyes widened with expectation at that idea.

"Sounds good to me!" he said and grabbed LC and went to kiss her when a Cerebral hand tore them apart.

"I don't think so you horny lil bastard!" Hunter said and an angry Showstoppa got to his feet, "sit down Shawn I'm gonna put a stop to this Curse of the Firstborn myself!" Hunter said to his best friend who frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about Hunter?" he asked and noticed Hunter had a bag with him.

"Never you mind Michaels, come on LC we're going to the ladies room," Hunter said and marched his Firstborn into the ladies room causing everyone confusion.

"What was all that about?" Shaul asked Cameron who knew exactly what Hunter was gonna do to protect his Firstborn.

"Let's just say Uncle Hunter takes his daughter's love life very seriously," Cameron said laughing to himself counting down the seconds til his girlfriend came screaming out of the bathroom. Taking this as an opportunity to have Cameron to herself for a moment Shaul said what LC knew she wanted to say from the minute she met her.

"I think you're cute Cameron and if LC wasn't so in love with you, I'd be your girlfriend in a second," she said with a wink and Cameron rolled his eyes, "What do you think about that?" Shaul said confidently.

"I think Uncle Hunter should take you in the bathroom too," Cameron replied and suddenly LC burst out of the ladies wearing something metallic under her shorts.

"What was in that bag?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"A chastity belt," Hunter replied and Amy gasped in shock as did the other Divas.

"You mean that metal contraption men used to put on women in the 1400s?" Layla asked in shock.

"Yup," Hunter said proudly holding up the key, "and only I have the key," he said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"But Dad how am I gonna go to the bathroom?" LC said and Hunter paused thinking about it.

"That's a good question," he said and slapped his hand against his thigh angrily when he realized he made a mistake, "oh great, okay LC go take it off I knew I should have listened to Chyna, she said I should have chosen the Florentine design that allowed virgins to go to the bathroom,"

Hunter gave LC the key and dashed into the bathroom eager to take the metallic contraption off and Shawn slapped Hunter around the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Hunter asked holding his sore head.

"My son's not some sexual predator Hunter, LC doesn't need to wear a chastity belt, you can trust Cameron with your daughter can't he Cameron?" Shawn said and Cameron nodded but Hunter wasn't convinced.

"You know what sex is Cameron, at your age that can be a dangerous thing I'm not risking my baby girl's virginity on a Michaels, ya'll showstoppas can't be trusted!" Hunter protested.

"I never made a move on Amy until God said I could," Shawn defended himself.

"And the only move I wanna make on LC is putting my arms around her and giving her a kiss," Cameron said.

"Kissing leads to sex, no kissing do you hear me?" Hunter said and Shawn shook his head in disagreement.

"Kissing does not lead to sex otherwise MVP would be my boyfriend," Shawn replied and everyone burst out laughing.

"Uncle Hunter if it makes you feel better I won't kiss your daughter, but if she kisses me I won't hesitate to kiss her back," Cameron declared and Hunter scowled as LC came back from the bathroom glad to have the metallic belt off of her.

"That's does it if you won't keep your lips off my daughter, she won't be the only one wearing a chastity belt," Hunter threatened Cameron and Shawn dragged Hunter away from LC and Cameron thinking the stress of putting on their first Smackdown taping had gotten to him.

"Man I'm glad I didn't have to wear that thing," LC said putting the metal belt back into the bag, then she saw Shaul laughing and handed the bag to her, "on second thoughts some of us need restraint I think this device would be perfect for you sweetheart,"

"LC will you lay off?" Dominic Mysterio said in defense of the girl he lost his virginity to, "even if Shaul was interested in Cameron he's not interested in her and that's all that matters, trust him and be satisfied okay chica?"

LC looked at Cameron, his apple blossomed cheeks turned upward into a warm Southern smile and LC smiled right back knowing Dominic was right.

"Okay I'll be cool," LC said and put her arm around Cameron and pulled him into a hug much to her father's discontent.

"Like father like daughter," Dominic said to Shaul who rolled her eyes at LC and looked for Simone, breaking the Curse of the Firstborn would surely impress Cameron and maybe his sweetness towards LC Helmsley would be turned towards her instead. She walked over to the table Simone was sitting at with The Rock and Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny Hennigan.

"I love your dress Shaul," Melina said as Johnny caressed her pregnant stomach which wasn't being blighted with pain now that Simone wasn't being attacked by the Spirit of Cain.

"Do you like my dress Simone?" Shaul asked the caramel skinned mamacita who nodded sipping on her chocolate milkshake.

"I love yours its so red," Shaul said and Simone's face sank and Rocky cuddled her.

"What's wrong Simi?" he asked concerned about his daughter's welfare more now than ever before.

"I hate this dress," she said mournfully, "it makes me do bad things,"

Rocky looked at Trish who exchanged glances with Melina and Johnny and they all gave Simone comforting smiles.

"Well why don't you take it off?" Shaul said curiously.

"I can't," she said and Rocky furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean you can't honey?" Rocky said.

"Every time I try to take if off it hurts," Simone said and Trish bit her lip to stop from crying.

"The dress is holding you prisoner?" Shaul said as Melina tried not to cry but it was hard to accept that someone so young was suffering like Simone was.

"I think that dress needs to come off right now," Shaul said defiantly and reached out to Simone across the table, "come with me to the ladies room I'll take it off for you," she said confidently and Simone's eyes brightened with hope.

"You will?" she said and Shaul gripped her little hand lovingly thinking of her own baby sister who she loved very much.

"Let's go, do you mind Uncle Dwayne?" Shaul asked The People's Champ who had never been so eager for something to happen in his life.

"Yes Shaul please get rid of that ugly dress," Rocky replied and Shaul took Simone into the ladies room to remove the demonic garment.

"I hope this works," Cameron said watching the two girls enter the bathroom with LC who for once didn't say anything to undermine Shaul, like Cameron she wanted Simone to be free and taking off that dress seemed like the best thing to do.

"Let's go get the results of the blood from the dress before we go back to the arena," LC said and went over to Amy and asked her to go back to the police station with them.

"Ask your father, I'm not done eating yet," Amy said and LC looked at her plate(s) they were piled high with pizza of various toppings and Amy had unbuttoned the top button on her jeans.

"You know mom you really shouldn't wear jeans at this stage of pregnancy," Jeff said.

"Relax they're his," she said nodding to Shawn.

"You were supposed to wear your dress, you know the one with all the flowers," Shawn said and Amy and LC looked at each other thinking the samething.

"Old habits die hard sweetie, can you take the ARK Angels to the police station Jeff?" Amy asked the Charismatic Enigma who looked at HBK.

"Why can't you go?" he asked Shawn who gestured to Amy's feet which were resting on his lap.

"A pregnant woman eating pizza, I couldn't move if I wanted to," Shawn replied and Jeff smiled thinking they were the cutest couple and got to his feet and slid out of the booth.

"I hope me and Ashley can be like you some day," he said to Shawn and Amy walking out of the pizza parlor with the ARK Angels in tow.

"You won't," Cameron said and Jeff frowned at him wondering what he meant and made a mental note to ask the Amazing One when this thing with Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn was over.

Meanwhile in the ladies bathroom:

Shaul started to remove the red dress from Simone's body but it wasn't as simple as she thought it would be. Number one: the dress was stuck to Simone's skin, removing it was almost impossible. Number two: Shaul was getting blood on her fingers from the dress, at least she thought it was blood.

"Oh mi dios," Shaul said trying to pull the dress over Simone's head but it was sticking to the little girl's arms and chest.

"Please get it off me Shaul, I don't wanna wear it anymore I'm scared," Simone begged Shaul.

"I'm trying Simi," Shaul said pulling the dress harder but the dress wouldn't come off.

"Ouch!" Simone cried out and Shaul stopped to see what was the matter.

"What is it?" Shaul asked and Simone held her arm in pain, it was true the dress was hurting her.

"To Hell with this, we're gonna go to the nearest church and exorcise this demon that's attached itself to your dress," Shaul said taking Simone's hand and heading for the door.

"Let me go!" said a dark garbled voice and Shaul shuddered, it didn't sound like Simone but there was no-one else in there.

"Simone?" Shaul asked too scared to turn around.

"My name is Cain and I won't let you take Simone away from me!" the demonic spirit roared through Simone and Shaul screamed and turned the door knob but the blood on her hands was stopping her from opening the door.

"Help, Cameron help me!" Shaul cried out banging and kicking on the door then she realized she wasn't holding onto Simone anymore and she turned around but Simone wasn't there. The Rock broke through the door to see what had happened and Shaul ran over to him crying.

"Shaul what happened, where's Simone?" he asked.

"She's gone," Shaul said and The Rock went into the bathroom searching all the stalls but Simone was nowhere to be found, all that was there was blood on the floor and door and a scared Latina with bloody tears coming down her frightened face. Shawn and Amy ran in moments later and saw the ghostly expression on Shaul's face and the look of absolute terror on Rocky's.

"Where's Simone?" asked Shawn.

"She's gone," Rocky said and Amy knew they had to get the ARK Angels right now.

"Randy's gone too," she said and Rocky and Shawn looked at each other wearily.

Hunter came around with Edge, MVP and Rey Mysterio to see what was going on.

"We gotta cancel the tapings, Randy and Simone are gone something bad's gonna go down I don't think it would be a good idea to do the show tonight Hunter," Shawn said but the Smackdown Superstars wouldn't hear it.

"The show goes on, thousands of Rey Mysterio's hometown fans are gonna be here to see us, we can't let them down," MVP said but Mysterio was less defiant; he'd been through spiritual war games with ATM before and he didn't want his hometown fans to get caught in the crossfire.

"What are we gonna do?" Shawn asked Hunter who scratched his chin in thought and he came up with an idea.

"I say its time we give the Spirit of Cain exactly what it wants," he said and told everyone his idea afterwards everyone turned and looked at Trish and Melina who didn't know what was going on.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Trish said and Amy walked over to her wiping the last remnants of tomato sauce from her face.

"They'll tell you at the arena," she said to her best friends, "just let DX do what they do best,"

Melina and Trish exclaimed uncertain glances knowing DX were known best for doing the unexpected and they weren't up for anymore surprises today.


	11. The Good Son

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Eleven – The Good Son

The Divas Locker Room, San Diego Convention Center, 7pm:

Trish paced back and forth nervously, not just because tonight was her return to the WWE and her first run on Smackdown but because DX wanted her to bring the Spirit of Cain to its knees and everyone believed that she could do it. She wanted to go home to Florida and cuddle up in bed with her boyfriend that's what she wanted to do, but now Randy Orton and Simone were missing going home was out of the question.

"Its gonna be alright Trish this isn't anything you haven't done before," Melina assured her squeezing her hand with certainty but Trish pulled her hand away in annoyance.

"What do you think's gonna happen Melina? I'm gonna go out there and Simone's gonna attack me and Hunter's gonna make it part of a storyline I can't wait!" Trish said sarcastically.

"What's gotten into you Stratus? You used to be so calm and self-assured, you were the one who told me everything before it even happened," Melina said confounded by Trish's cynicism.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Trish said turning her back on Melina.

"I can't wait til you do," Melina said and turned Trish around with a smile, "tonight might be the night of a whole new beginning of Truth for you if things go according to plan,"

Trish wanted to cuss Melina out in annoyance but something in her eyes held Trish's glance and she couldn't, instead she sweetened her tone and reached out to her dear friend's pregnant stomach.

"How you holding up?" Trish asked her considerately and Melina sighed holding's Trish's hand over her stomach.

"You tell me," Melina said and Trish felt something shift in the air around them and wondered what was going on and snatched her hand back, "What did God tell you was gonna happen tonight?" Melina asked her.

"Nothing," Trish said defensively ignoring the flashbacks hitting her fast, somethings she recognized, somethings she didn't.

"I need you to start listening to God, I think you're gonna help unravel this whole demonic attack Simone and Randy are under," Melina said desperately and went to put Trish's hand back on her stomach but the Canadian refused to believe what Melina was saying, "If you care about what happens to my baby you'll let go of your pride, your jealousy of Amy and embrace your gift from God," Melina said.

"I am not jealous of Amy!" Trish replied defiantly and Melina threw her hands up in exhaustion.

"Let's talk about this after the show," Melina said heading for the door to meet Matt Hardy and Torrie Wilson.

"Melina I'm not jealous of Amy," Trish said emphatically and Melina snapped her head around.

"Then why are you being so cold towards her?" Melina asked confused, "After everything we've been through Trish why are you acting like this?"

Trish was speechless, apparently she had been turning her back on her friends, all she'd been doing what spending time with The Rock, if anyone should have been jealous it was Melina and Amy not her. _Wait a second, jealousy . . . why am I accusing my best friend of jealousy?_ Trish thought.

"The Spirit of Cain," Trish said and Melina frowned.

"What?" Melina asked.

"Let's go do this thing," Trish said coming over to Melina who wanted to know what Trish heard to change her tone, not that she was complaining, she'd wanted this breakthrough since Shawn and Amy got married.

"Come on chica," she said to her unborn child, "or chico," she added not knowing the sex of her child yet, she wanted it to be a surprise.

On the way back from the police station the ARK Angels of DX ran into the convention center to find The Rock and tell him the news about Simone's dress. They burst into the backstage arena diving between the stagehands, grips and costume designers to find the Brahma Bull. The finally found him with DX and his wife who was crying over her lost daughter.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Johnson we got the results of the blood from Simone's dress," Cameron said to the worried parents who looked at the children with concerned eyes.

"What are the results?" Rocky asked holding his wife concerned.

"The blood is not human, it has no DNA," LC said and the parents gasped.

"I knew it," Dany Johnson said, "that's why it wouldn't come off the dress in the bathtub and when I tried to burn it the dress wouldn't ignite,"

"Whoa," Jeff Hardy exclaimed.

"Whatever that is on Simone's dress is not from Earth but from the pits of Hell," Cameron said.

"We got a plan to send it back to Hell," Shawn said and Hunter nodded confidently and Cameron frowned disputing his father's plans.

"Dad whatever you've got planned is not going to work," Cameron said assuredly but Shawn ruffled his hair with affection.

"Don't be so cynical Cameron, I've battled demonic spirits before I know what I'm doing," Shawn said giving his son a confident smile but Cameron didn't smile back.

"Dad this is not your fight, its ours," Cameron said gesturing to the girls next to him who surrounded him like a force field, "God commissioned the ARK Angels to handle the Spirit of Cain because we can, not so our parents can help us,"

Shawn and Hunter exchanged glances as the arena filled up with eager fans with high expectations that the co-owners of the WWE had to fulfill, they had to put confidence in the locker room that they could run things better than The McMahons if the company was going to thrive in the absence of the tyrannical patriarch and his equally crazy family.

"This is our first Smackdown taping and we want it to be a success and we're not going to let this Curse of the Firstborn stop that. The plan for tonight goes ahead, you guys stay backstage and pray for us okay?" Shawn said to the ARK Angels who slapped their hands on their heads while Hurricane Aurora blew ice bubbles at her father and god father.

"Isn't she cute?" Hunter said tickling Aurora's chin and she made his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth and the ARK Angels and Jeff Hardy laughed.

"Okay that's enough Ro-Ro, let's leave them to it," LC said to her little sister and Hunter's tongue defrosted.

"Thanks angel pie, come on Shawn let's do this," Hunter said to his new business partner, Shawn kissed his two children and told Jeff that Amy was with Ric Flair and to take to the kids to her.

"He's not our babysitter dad!" Cameron said as his father walked off.

"Its okay let me take you to the Nature Boy, I wanted to talk to him anyways," Jeff said and led the ARK Angels to the Legend's locker room when a spot of blood came down from the ceiling and stopped them in their tracks.

"What is that?" LC said.

"Trouble, better known as Simone Alexandra let's go!" The Amazing One said and Jeff picked up LC and Ro-Ro and ran with Cameron and Cheyenne upstairs to see where that blood was coming from.

Vickie Guerrero screamed as her daughter's white dress started to strangle her, together Vickie, Sherilyn and Kaylee Marie tried to rip the dress off her but it seemed the more they pulled the tighter it got and Shaul was starting to go purple. Suddenly Rey Mysterio burst through the door and he had his children with him.

"Shaul hold on!" Dominic said and took his ex-girlfriend's hand as soon as she squeezed back the dress that had tried to suffocate her. Shaul caught her breath and flew into her mother's arms and Vickie hugged her bewildered by what just happened.

"¿Vickie qué sucedió/ Vickie what happened?" Rey asked.

"I was getting Shaul ready and her dress just started to suffocate her!" Vickie explained and smiled at Dominic, "thank you so much muchacho bonito," she said gratefully as Dominic came over to Shaul.

"You okay?" he asked her concerned.

"How did you save me?" Shaul asked through watery eyes.

"Cameron said that when two Firstborns get together the Curse of the Firstborn is broken," Dominic replied and Sherilyn inspected his hands.

"Good thing you washed them first," Shaul's little sister said and Shaul laughed, she'd been shaken up since her encounter with Simone at the pizzeria downtown.

"Hey everybody what's going on up here?" Jeff Hardy said with the ARK Angels in tow.

"The usual craziness, my dress tried to kill me," Shaul told them and the ARK Angels came over to her.

"This means that Simone is here and this craziness is going to get worse," Cameron said.

"But why is it attacking me?" Shaul asked.

"Because you tried to stop it by taking that red dress off Simone," Cameron said, "if Dominic hadn't been here the Spirit of Cain would have taken you over just like it did Simone,"

Vickie and Rey gasped at that, they couldn't imagine having to go through what Dany and Rocky had been going through with their children.

"You guys have got to stop this evil spirit," Vickie said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Guerrero we've got this, first thing's first," Cameron said taking Aurora from LC and handing her to Shaul and Vickie Guerrero frowned.

"What are you doing Cameron?" Vickie asked confused as Shaul took the little angel.

"I'm protecting Shaul and Dominic, Ro-Ro will keep the Spirit of Cain at bay with her supernatural weather power. Dominic my sister will protect you," Cameron said to Rey Mysterio's Firstborn.

"How?" Dominic said with a frown and Cheyenne picked him up, "Whoa!" Dominic said shocked by the 3 year-old's Phenomenal Strength.

"That's how," Cameron said and Vickie and Rey smiled.

"Its show-time, do you guys mind staying with the ARK Angels while we tear it up?" Rey said to his children.

"We don't have a choice dad, if we don't stay with them we could die," Dominic said and Rey gulped.

"Come on guys we better get to Ric Flair's dressing room, have a great show guys," Jeff said to Vickie and Rey who were hesitant about leaving their children at such a dangerous time, but as DX said the show must go on.

"That was really cool what you did for Shaul Dom," Jeff Hardy said to Dominic.

"I was just doing what the Amazing One would have done, right Cameron?" Dominic said.

"At a boy Dominic, see us Showstoppas aren't all bad are we?" Cameron said and Domnic nodded being the son of a showstoppa himself he felt like he had a lot in common with Cameron Michaels.

"Hey Cameron do you ever think you'll follow in your dad's footsteps and be a wrestler too someday?" Dominic asked Cameron.

"I haven't really thought about being a wrestler like my dad, but I hope to follow in my dad's footsteps as a Christian soldier," Cameron replied.

"Plus daddy would never let him wrestle," Cheyenne said.

"That's true, your dad's so protective of you Cameron," LC added.

"Well I am his Firstborn," Cameron said, "you can talk your dad put a chastity belt on you!"

"They're both crazy, I think this show they've got planned is gonna be a disaster," LC said and Cameron sighed.

"Well like they say in Jamaica, if you can't hear you must feel," Cameron said as they arrived at Ric Flair's dressing room. After they all went inside Simone and Randy Orton appeared outside the door.

"Lift me up," Simone said to Randy who complied and picked Simone up. She squeezed the hem of her dress and smeared the blood from it around the door frame, "That'll take care of them, let's go we've got business to take care of," she said to Orton who followed her down the stairs a trail of blood leaking from the red dress as she walked towards the backstage area.


	12. Stairway to Hell

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: The Legend Killer is back but why has Randy Orton gone back to his old ways? The ARK Angels of DX first mission is to find out and finish what the now defunct ATM started.

Chapter Twelve – Stairway to Hell

Smackdown tapings, 8pm:

Trish Stratus came out to thunderous applause; the San Diego crowd was hot for the Canadian diva who hadn't been on Smackdown in years. Shawn and Hunter cheered her on from the production truck, everyone understood that she was suffering from the normal show-time jitters, she was certain there was a chance she was gonna die tonight at the hands of the demonic Simone Alexandra. Melina smiled proudly at her from the gorilla position.

"She's so brave," she said to Johnny who nodded and she held his and gave it a loving squeeze and Johnny lowered his glasses and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry baby I won't let you down, this is no time to choke, I'll go out and do my thing and you do yours. Just be careful remember, you're carrying our Firstborn child," Johnny reminded his wife who rolled her eyes.

"That's strange I swear I was just putting on weight over the last few months," she said sarcastically and he nudged her on the arm playfully. Together they took a deep breath and got ready to make a rare Smackdown appearance.

In the ring:

"Thank you all so much, it feels so great to be back!" Trish Stratus said as the fans greeted her with thunderous applause, "I didn't know what to expect being on Smackdown but now I know I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else!"

The fans continued to cheer her shooting her confidence right up and she forgot about everything else, almost everything, as The Rock's entrance music hit she remembered what was gonna go down. The Rock strutted into the ring and the People went nuts.

"ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!" The chants were deafening and the Brahma Bull soaked it up, he had to wait several minutes before talking.

"There is one added bonus to you joining the Smackdown roster Trish Stratus," The Rock said and Trish feigned surprise, "You'd get to spent your free time hanging out with the jabroni-beating, pie-eating, death-defying, electrifying, looking good and good to go, big ole badass of San Diego!"

The San Diego fans went nuts at that and everyone backstage was amazed obviously having forgotten just how popular The Rock was.

"ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY" the fans continued to shout pumping their fists in the air.

"So don't wonder about whether or not you should be on RAW giving every man a reason to stay home on Monday night," The Rock said and Trish blushed while the fans made wolf whistles and The Rock leaned in closer to his girlfriend, "because from now on, you'll be laying the smaketh down on Smackdown with The Rock,"

Trish smiled and The Rock leaned in, just then as their real love was about to manifest itself for a moment, the unmistakable sound of Melina screaming echoed around the arena. The fans looked towards the ring entrance expecting to see the Latina diva come out but she didn't.

"Here we go," Hunter said from the production truck as Shawn prayed in the corner hoping that Trish and Melina would leave San Diego in one piece and not in pieces.

Rocky and Trish left the ring and ran backstage to "see what was going on" knowing that it was Simone attacking Melina to get at Trish. The camera guy followed them to the gorilla position and zoomed in Randy Orton who was towering over the tormented chica.

COLE: It's the Legend Killer, what's he doing here?

COACHMAN: This isn't Monday Night RAW this is Smackdown!

The fans gasped as the camera man snapped Randy Orton's face into a extreme close-up, his eyes were dark and his face was like stone, they had no idea that this was not an act.

"You sick freak!" The Rock cried out as Trish lent over Melina's body real tears burning down her face. Randy went to grab Trish by her hair when Johnny tackled him to the ground. Batista jumped in and pulled Randy Orton off Johnny who gave Randy Orton an enziguri to the back of the head but the Legend Killer just smiled and went for the RKO but Edge speared him into the wall much to the fans surprise!

COLE: It looks like the whole locker room has ganged up on Randy Orton!

COACHMAN: But he's getting back up, not even Edge's Spear could take the Legend Killer down!

Randy got back to his feet like Edge hadn't even touched him and Kane, Mysterio, MVP and Matt Hardy came down ready to take him down too and from the corner Simone looked on, off camera no-one could see the demonic 7 year-old girl that was behind the Legend Killer's latest maniacal rampage.

Meanwhile upstairs in Ric Flair's dressing room the ARK Angels were trying to get out of the room, which was sealed shut by the demonic blood that Simone has smeared over the door frame from her dress.

"What are we gonna do?" Ric Flair said.

"Cheyenne use your head!" The Amazing Cameron said and GPS ran head first into the door smashing it open leaving Ric Flair and Jeff Hardy in shock.

"Are you okay?" Jeff said inspecting Cheyenne's head for marks.

"She's fine," Amy said picking up her little stepdaughter and kissed her where Jeff thought a big bruise should be.

"And I thought I was fearless," he said impressed at Cheyenne's Phenomenal Strength.

"Simone locked us in, we gotta find her now," Cameron said and everyone turned to look at the blood smeared around the door. LC noticed the drops of blood leading downstairs.

"Where do you think she is?" Jeff Hardy asked looking at the door in horror remembering the bloody Falls Lake yesterday in Raleigh.

"She's going down a stairway to Hell," LC said looking at the blood on the floor and Cameron took her by the hand and led the ARK Angels, The Guerrero and Mysterio children down the stairway to Hell with Amy, Jeff and the Nature Boy right behind them.

Smackdown tapings continued . . .

COLE: Ladies and gentleman we have seen the most brutal attack ever in the history of Smackdown, the Legend Killer Randy Orton has taken out every Smackdown Superstar. Tonight's main event was scheduled to be a 6 Man Tag Team match but those plans have been scrapped by DX who are now the co-owners of the WWE. Let's go to the ring now and hear what The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels has to say regarding the latest in a series of assaults by the Legend Killer.

COACHMAN: Shawn is brave for going out there Cole, being that he's a Legend and the Legend Killer is on the loose.

The fans cheered as HBK came to the ring wondering if his Lita was gonna turn up and surprise them like Trish and The Rock had.

"Randy Orton for the last four years you have tried to take me out and you've failed! Now you're trying to destroy my show Friday Night Smackdown by taking out ever Smackdown Superstar back there, well why don't you be a man and try to destroy the one Legend you have never been able to kill!" Shawn cried and the fans cheered hysterically at the brave and courage HBK. Hunter watched from the production truck with Chyna who had come along to see the tapings and give her man some moral support in his first Smackdown production.

"This plan is fool proof, Shawn's Anointed he can't be touched, Randy Orton will have no choice but to back down and DX will go out on top!" Hunter said and Chyna rubbed his shoulder proudly.

"I love the way your mind works," she said to the Cerebral Assassin whose eyes were glued to the monitors waiting with baited breath for the Legend Killer to reveal himself. Eventually he did, but he wasn't alone when he came out.

"Oh no," Hunter said and Chyna felt the color drain from her cheeks.

"Melina," Chyna said panicking as Randy Orton emerged with the former Women's Champion in his arms.

"Randy please don't do anything you're gonna regret!" Shawn said knowing that he had to go to Melina's rescue because Randy had taken out the entire Smackdown roster and Johnny too.

"If he puts his hands on Shawn he'll die!" Hunter said and took of his headset and ran into the arena with Chyna watching the monitor to see what he was gonna do.

"I got what I came for and now I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it you gutless coward!" Randy Orton snarled and the fans ooooed as Shawn lowered his mic, finally he dropped it and ran over to Randy with the fans cheering him on.

"Shawn don't!" Melina cried out knowing what would happen if Randy hurt him but she didn't need worry as Hunter grabbed Orton from behind freeing Melina.

COLE: It's Triple H, what is he doing out here?!

COACHMAN: Beating the crap outta Randy Orton what does it look like?

Hunter brawled with Orton all the way to the ring and Ric Flair ran down to break up the fight between his Evolution friends.

COACHMAN: Looks like Evolution is still suffering from their problems in the past.

COLE: Maybe the Nature Boy can bring some calm to this chaotic night and talk some sense into Randy Orton.

"Randy stop!" Ric Flair yelled at the demented young Superstar, "I don't know what's got into you man, you've lost it! I am not gonna back down Randy so if you wanna RKO a Legend you're not gonna find a greater one than right here baby, bring it on - whooooooo!"

The fans cheered Ric's bravery but they had no idea how serious this situation was and Hunter knew it, he locked his eyes on the Legend Killer so he didn't get anywhere close enough to Flair to hit an RKO.

"Shawn take me to the ring," Melina said and HBK frowned.

"You don't have to go out there," he said concerned seeing how much pain Melina was in, "its not safe out there Melina, screw the show Hunter will work it out without you getting involved,"

"Its not safe back here either Shawn," Melina said her body wracked with pain and Shawn looked over to where she was looking and saw the girl in the red dress clinging to the hem of the cursed outfit and Shawn knew something bad was going to happen whether Melina went out there or not.

"Okay," he said feeling helpless and he carefully escorted Melina to the ring helping her through the ropes. Amy and Jeff Hardy came down the stairway backstage and ran up to the curtain and saw Shawn taking Melina into the ring. The ARK Angels ran up to the gorilla position but it was too late, they couldn't go out there.

"Cameron can't we do something?!" LC said knowing something bad was about to happen.

"Melina has no chance in that ring against the Spirit of Cain, it's after her Firstborn it wants to destroy it," Cameron said and Trish went white with shock.

"No!" Amy cried and she turned to Trish who was crying in Rocky's arms, she didn't want anything bad to happen to Melina's Firstborn child either. Amy had prayed that Melina wouldn't get hurt but it was no good without Trish, the angelic trio didn't work unless all members believed in the Gifs God had given them and remembered who they were.

"Trish we need you to remember who you are or else Melina's gonna get seriously hurt and Randy's gonna lose his job!" Amy begged her best friend but Trish couldn't.

"I can't do that Amy!" Trish said and Amy shook her head furiously.

"What's holding you back?" she asked not understanding why Trish refused to believe that she had been and could still be The Truth: Trish Stratus.

"Because I'm jealous okay? I'm jealous of you and Shawn! Why should Melina and me suffer from the Curse of the Firstborn while you get nothing but favor because you're the Anointed one?! You have the ARK Angels and Shawn Michaels on your side, you don't need me, you don't need Melina, you don't need ATM anymore and we don't need you!" Trish cried and Amy hugged Trish to her in desperation but Trish fought away from her angrily, the bitterness inside her taking over her once angelic personality.

"Trish that's not true I do need you – we all do!" Amy cried gesturing to her new angelic family, "Please remember who you are the devil is trying to trick you! Something bad's gonna happen I know it!" Amy cried and just as the words came out of his step mom's mouth The Amazing Cameron got a revelation.

"Oh my God," he said seeing the next few moments prophetically unfold in his head and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

And that's when it happened.

"At a boy Randy," Simone said her father staring a black hole into her as the fans filled the ring with screams after Randy Orton RKO'd the pregnant Melina.

"I hope you're happy," Rocky said to his possessed baby girl who smiled demonically at him while Hunter and Shawn tried to calm the fans down and bring the worst show ever to an end. One thing was for sure Simone thought the show was awesome, now the new ATM would never form and Randy Orton would never fulfill his destiny, instead his career was RKO-ver.


	13. Damage Control

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Thirteen – Damage Control

The Nashes, Orlando, FL, 8:30pm

Kevin Nash was just getting back from the Impact tapings his wife Tamara was on the phone when he stepped through the door, instead of the usual scowl her face was soft and concerned which told Big Sexy one thing; the Kliq was in trouble.

"Kevin's here, okay we'll be there in the morning," Tamara said and put down the phone and looked up into her husband's curious face, "we got big trouble Big Daddy," she said rushing upstairs to her bedroom.

"Who was that on the phone?" Kevin Nash asked her from the bottom of the stairs knowing it was Shawn, Hunter or Joanie, or worse his mother-in-law.

"It was Joanie, we gotta go to Connecticut something terrible happened at the Smackdown tapings in San Diego," Tamara yelled from her bedroom.

"Oh no," Kevin said sadly knowing how much Shawn and Hunter wanted their first Smackdown production to go well, "what happened did one of the wrestlers get hurt?" he asked concerned.

Tamara threw her overnight bag down the stairs into Kevin's arms and walked down toward him with a somber expression on her face.

"You could say that," Tammy replied looking down, she took a deep breath and told her husband the disturbing news, "Randy Orton RKO'd Melina,"

Kevin dropped the overnight bag, "He what?!" he said in utter disbelief racking his hands through his silver grey hair, "but she's pregnant?"

"I can't believe it myself," Tammy said and pointed to her overnight back, "pick that up we've gotta pick up Tristen you know we can't go to Shawn and Hunter's without him he'd never forgive us,"

"Where's he at again?" Kevin asked dazed almost tripping over the overnight bag.

"He's staying at The Montenegros," Tammy reminded him as they headed to the car.

"Oh yeah," Kevin Nash remembered as they got in and headed for Clearwater, "Tris has really taken a liking to Brandon,"

Tamara rolled her eyes, "I think Miss. Taylor is the one our Firstborn has taken a liking to," she said her mind on poor Melina and her unborn child, "God help you if anything happened to that baby Randy Orton," she cursed clenching her fist wondering what on Earth had gotten into the Legend Killer and it was more than a school boy crush this time.

Rey Mysterio's House, San Diego, CA, 9pm:

The WWE locker room was in a rage with the Legend Killer and DX were caught right in the middle, they had a decision to make and fast: to fire Randy Orton or not to fire him, that was the question.

"Fire his ass!" Batista said and the Smackdown Superstars agreed with him, Hunter looked at Shawn who shook his head in disagreement.

"He was under Simone's power, he didn't do it on purpose!" Shawn argued, "Guys please don't ask us to fire Orton, if we do the devil wins!"

"He RKO'd a pregnant woman!" Victoria said outraged, "What kind of message does it send to the female locker room if you keep him on the roster?"

The other Divas agreed, they already hated Randy for dumping Torrie Wilson and RKO-ing Trish, curse or not the Divas wanted him gone.

"The fans probably thought it was a work, this isn't the first time Randy's RKO'd a woman," Jeff Hardy said and MVP frowned.

"This is a Smackdown conversation, take your Rainbow Colored ass back to Sanford Hardy," MVP said rudely and Jeff pushed Montell back then Matt got in his face.

"Don't talk to my little brother like that," Matt said and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Matt I don't need you to fight my battles for me," he said, "you don't always have to take care of me,"

Matt Hardy laughed, "Yes I do, I'm the Firstborn it's my job to make sure you're alright at all times,"

"Well Randy may not be my Firstborn but he's like family to me, I think the kid needs help not hate and you all need to pipe down!" Ric Flair said and Shawn nodded, Randy Orton was outside probably hearing everything they were all saying about him, The Rock had taken Simone home, he was free for now.

"He can get help off the roster," Michelle McCool said, "Shawn, Hunter I'm telling you right now if you let Randy Orton stay after what he just did to Melina I'm leaving the WWE,"

Shawn shrugged, "You can be replaced," he said and Hunter did a double take.

"We can replace Michelle but a RKO-ing, demon-hoarding freak we have to keep?" he said and Batista nodded, "Jeff's right Randy's done some pretty diabolical things in character, but this was not a work, Melina is pregnant and God knows if her baby's alright. I'm sorry Shawn Randy's a very talented wrestler but I don't think the WWE is where Orton needs to be right now, the guy's dangerous,"

The Divas and the majority of the wrestlers agreed and Shawn knew he was in the minority where Randy Orton was concerned, until a familiar voice spoke up, "Let me talk to him," said the dark gravelly voice of The Undertaker, "Firstborn to Firstborn," he said.

"What are you gonna say to him Deadman? The only person he's listening to is that little girl and she ain't here," Batista said and Shawn signed at Batista's lack of compassion for his former best friend.

"Well while the ARK Angels are working on her, why don't you let me work on Randy?" The Deadman said and Hunter shrugged.

"I don't see what difference its gonna make but go right ahead, he's outside with Rey and Edge," Hunter said and The Deadman went to find the notorious RKO who was trying to get over what he had done and what was going to happen to him as a result of Simone Alexandra.

"Why do you care so much?" Batista asked Shawn.

"Let's just say I understand what its like to be misunderstood," Shawn replied and followed The Undertaker outside leaving Hunter wondering if there was more to it than that.

"Where's that Big Sexy Bastard when I need him?" Hunter said.

"Tammy said they'll be at The Sandbox tomorrow morning," Chyna said and Hunter kissed her and hugged her tight, he needed to talk to the one man who knew Shawn better than he did.

Cameron and the ARK Angels listened from the next room as the wrestlers tore Randy Orton from limb-to-limb while Amy and Trish were at the hospital with Melina and Johnny.

"Adults can be so short-sighted, of course Randy's dangerous he's being controlled by a demonic spirit that's almost as old as the world," Cameron said pacing back and forth in Rey Mysterio's living room.

"Why don't you tell your dad what God told you about Melina?" LC asked her boyfriend playing with Aurora.

"I can't he doesn't like me talking when adults are around," Cameron said.

"But its important Cam-Cam," Cheyenne said pulling on her brother's leg.

"I know Chey but God said I have to listen to my father and right now daddy doesn't want me in there with those angry wrestlers, I'll undermine his authority," Cameron said, "I'll explain it to mom when she gets back from the hospital,"

"Aunt Mel's gonna be okay right?" Chey asked her big brother.

"Depends on what you mean by okay Chey," Cameron said rubbing his little sister's head.

"What about the baby?" LC asked.

"He'll be fine," Cameron said and LC's eyes opened wide and Ro-Ro stuck her fingers in her gaping mouth.

"You know what sex the baby's going to be?" she said amazed at Cameron's Amazing gift of Wisdom and Cameron smiled knowingly.

"I know a lot more too," he said.

"When can you tell us more?" LC asked curiously taking Aurora's fingers out of her mouth, her fingers were very cold.

"As soon as Trish gets over her jealousy of mom, or else the Spirit of Cain is never gonna leave Melina alone," Cameron said and the ARK Angels held hands and prayed that Trish Stratus would come out of the darkness and see the light.

Outside Rey Mysterio's house the former World Champions gathered around their troubled friend who wanted more than anything to make things right, but he couldn't he didn't know how.

"She's got this hold over me and I can't do anything about it," Randy explained to Rey, Edge, Shawn and Taker, "I would never do this of my own will, Shawn you know how I feel about Melina I would never hurt her or her unborn child," Randy said his eyes pleading with Shawn.

"I believe you Randy I'm not the one who's gunning for you, but the locker room isn't so sympathetic especially since you're behavior's been whacked for months, you dumped Torrie and now the Divas hate you. RKO-ing Melina was the final straw,"

Randy wept into his hands and Edge pulled him into a hug while Rey Mysterio patted his back comfortingly.

"Unless you take a stand against this Spirit of Cain," The Deadman said and Randy looked up at Undertaker wondering what he meant.

"I told you Simone's controlling me I can't stop her," Randy said.

"You can take her mind off Trish and Melina, do that thing you do. You're a heart-throb for crying out loud talk to her about girl stuff, her first kiss, a boy she's got a crush on, stuff like that, anything to take her mind off her father and Trish and stuff she really shouldn't be concerned with," The Deadman said and Shawn, Edge and Rey thought it was a good idea.

"I guess I could give it a try, do you think Hunter will give me one last chance?" Randy asked Shawn who nodded.

"We could make the RKO on Melina look like a work and you can feud with Johnny instead of Cena for the ECW title," Shawn said and Randy blanched.

"ECW, the red-headed stepchild of the WWE?!" Randy said disgusted and Undertaker, Rey and Edge laughed.

"You have to be punished somehow, if you get a match against John Cena for the WWE Championship it will be a really bad message to the Divas and I don't want the girls to think DX endorse violence against women," Shawn said and Orton sighed.

"All sending me to ECW is going to do is make me look guilty, this wasn't my fault I'm being punished for something this demonic spirit is doing. I suggest you talk to you son and find out how much progress the ARK Angels are making because I am not gonna be known as the man responsible for putting Melina in the hospital,"

Shawn nodded, he had faith that The Amazing Cameron, GPS, the ARK and Hurricane Aurora were close to uncovering the root of this affliction, unfortunately for Randy it was too late.

"Ric, Hunter, Dave I'm so glad you're out here," Randy said as Evolution emerged from Rey Mysterio's house and came over to him, "I think I know a way to keep Simone off my back,

"You can do whatever you want it's not my business anymore, or should I say it's not our business," Hunter said making eye contact with Shawn who looked at Edge knowing what had just happened, "Did you RKO Ric Flair at the DX Rules Party? The party Shawn and I were forced to cancel because you RKO-d Trish and Johnny?" Hunter asked firmly.

Randy went white and looked at Batista who couldn't hate him more, then he looked at Ric who obviously didn't spill the beans and looking at Hunter there was no point in denying it now.

"Yes I did but I didn't--- "

"I think you better go," Ric said as Hunter removed his jacket obviously about to attack Randy.

"Shawn please talk some sense into him I told you I didn't mean it!" Randy pleaded to Shawn and Hunter blanched.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!" Hunter said furiously.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this!" Shawn said defensively.

"We're business partners we're supposed to tell each other everything I shouldn't have had to hear it from Dave!" Hunter snapped and Shawn turned away not wanting his Righteous Indignation to strike Dave Batista down dead.

"I wanted to protect Randy he's innocent!" Shawn said not facing Hunter.

"I've spent the last five years protecting Randy and now I'm done, if the ARK Angels don't prove that these RKOs are because of the demonic spirit of Cain by Monday Night RAW, in the words of my ex-father-in-law and boss, Randy Orton's FIRED!" Hunter said and slapped Randy Orton around the face; he wanted to slap Shawn but feared what his Anointed other half would do to him if she found out.

"I'm sorry kid," Ric Flair said as Hunter stormed back into Rey's house.

"I'm not, looks like you've RKO'd yourself out of a job," Batista said and Edge went to Spear him into Rey Mysterio's fence but Rey and Undertaker pulled him back.

"Let it go Edge, he won't be seeing that World Heavyweight title again for a long, long time," Shawn said and embraced Randy who was crying helplessly from being rejected by Evolution once again.

"The ARK Angels will come through Randy," Shawn said confidently and noticed a fair-haired little boy looking out at them from Rey's living room window and Shawn smiled back at his Firstborn son, "They will come through,"


	14. One Step Closer

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Fourteen – One Step Closer

The Sandbox, 9am:

Amy insisted Melina stay over and not go back home to Santa Monica while she tried to reason with Trish and Shawn and Hunter tried to plan next weeks shows around Randy Orton's latest RKO. Melina and Trish were asleep in the East Wing of The Sandbox where Shawn and Amy usually slept but not this time. It was morning now and HBK was exhausted; Hunter wasn't talking to him which didn't make The Sandbox the best place for The Nashes and The Montenegros to be right now. Kevin Nash was no stranger to tension where the Kliq was concerned and wanted to make sure Amy wasn't put off by Shawn and Hunter's behavior, he and Tamara met her for coffee in the kitchen once they arrived from Clearwater, FL last night to see how she was holding up.

"It'll take some-time but eventually Shawn will come off his high horse and Hunter will start talking to him again," Kevin Nash said to Amy in the kitchen as she made coffee for him and his wife while Tristen, Cassidy, Brandon and Miss. Taylor slept in the guest bedrooms in the West Wing.

"Shawn's right and I'm not just saying that because we're married," Amy said handing Kevin and Tammy their morning coffee, she paused with a smile, "I still can't get over the fact that I'm married to Kliq," she said proudly and Tamara rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her coffee.

"Get over it sister being married to four men and Joanie isn't all its cracked up to be, nobody can hold a grudge like these guys. Shawnie's changed for the better I give you that but Hunter, forget about it. He's probably gonna stay up there in his big bed with Joanie until Shawn begs him to come out," Tamara said.

"Then when Shawn eventually begs him to talk to him he'll start bringing up the past," Kevin Nash said.

"Yeah he'll be like "this isn't the first time you kept a secret from me," or "you never treat me with the respect I deserve!" Tammy Nash said then she paused, "Oh wait that's what I say to him every night before we go to bed," she said and Amy laughed, at least The Nashes weren't still throwing things at each other like they were just after Shawn and Amy got married, they were doing a lot better now.

"So much has changed yet so much has stayed the same," Kevin mused looking at Amy noticing how red her hair still was, "I mean you're married and pregnant but you're married to the Kliq and we ain't never gonna change Big Red, I just hope you know what you've married into,"

Amy smiled assuredly, "God brought us together Kevin, a little argument between DX isn't gonna change that,"

"And what about you and your girls is everything okay with Trish now or is she still tripping?" Tammy asked Amy concerned, she had seen Trish a couple of times in Florida and both times she looked depressed and now she knew why.

"This thing with Simone has really taken a toll on her," Amy explained and the three walked into the foyer where huge pictures of Shawn and Amy, Amy Trish and Melina, the Kliq, the Hardyz, Rebecca and the ARK Angels were hung, "she's jealous and she can't see that because of the Spirit of Cain in her life,"

"You mean the same-thing that's making little Simone Alexandra control Randy Orton is making Trish jealous too?" Tammy asked.

"The Spirit of Cain is a spirit of jealousy, it lives in the heart and blackens it with bitterness; with Simone its her father's relationship with Trish and with Trish its God's relationship with me. She thinks God hates her because her life is being torn upside down by Simone while mine is blessed," Amy explained and Kevin and Tammy nodded understanding what she was saying.

"Its just like Cain and Abel," Kevin Nash said, "when Cain couldn't stand his brother getting God's blessing while he had to prepare a better offering,"

"But all God was doing was raising Cain's expectations, God has something better in mind of Trish I just know it," Amy said with conviction.

"What?" Tammy asked curiously and Amy sighed.

"I don't know, He won't tell me," she replied regrettably.

"I thought God talked to you about everything?" Kevin Nash asked.

"He used to but until Trish lets go of her jealousy of me God won't let any of us communicate as the angelic trio, I still have my Anointing and Melina has her Miraculous healing power but we can't use them without Trish," Amy explained and gestured to the huge painting of Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and Aurora behind her next to the front door, "I'm counting on these guys to tell me what's gonna happen, God only talks to them now and so far they haven't been able to stop this Curse of the Firstborn,"

"Do you think they'll be able to stop it before Monday Night RAW?" Kevin asked Amy who smiled back at him confidently.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind, I know what God can do through angelic beings and you're not gonna find a more angelic group than those guys," she replied looking up at her stepchildren proudly.

Cameron's bedroom, 9:30am:

LC entered the Amazing One's bedroom while Cassidy, Brandon, Tristen and Miss. Taylor loitered outside.

"Get up God boy Cassidy and Brandon are here," LC said.

"Get them in here then, wait-a-minute where's Chey?" Cameron said wiping the sleep out of his eye and not seeing his baby sister in her usual morning place at the edge of his bed.

"You should know you're the Amazing one," LC replied the green paint almost completely out of her hair now and Cameron slapped his face knowing where Cheyenne was.

"Oh dad," he whined and jumped down off his bed and headed for the West Wing.

"Hey where you going?" LC asked with Cassidy and Brandon following behind her. As they followed him they realized they were approaching The Game's bedroom, outside was Shawn Michaels and Cheyenne.

"Don't do it dad!" Cameron said and Shawn jumped not realizing he was there.

"Cameron go away this doesn't concern you," Shawn said.

"No it just involves my baby sister and fellow ARK Angel, you're not gonna get through to him you might as-well go down to Uncle and Aunt Nash with mom," Cameron said coming over to his dad who hadn't showered or slept for that matter since leaving Rey Mysterio's house last night.

"Get away boy, Cheyenne my love, are you ready?" Shawn asked his daughter who nodded a little nervous about what she was being asked to do so Shawn gave her a little re-assurance.

"No Cheyenne Michaels I said R U READY???" he roared and Cheyenne nodded and started to back up.

"I'm ready daddy!" she said in a 3 point stance.

"Oh no he's not gonna make her do what I think he is?" LC said to Cameron who went to pull his little sister back but by the time he reached out she was already running head first into Hunter's pad-locked, double-bolted chestnut bedroom door.

"Ouch!" Cheyenne said and rubbed her head, "that hurt!" she said and started to cry and HBK picked her up and comforted her.

"What's going on out here?" said Chyna from outside.

"Dad used Cheyenne's head for a battering ram to get Uncle Hunter's door open," Cameron explained and Chyna gasped.

"Shawn you didn't? She's just a little girl?" Chyna said horrified.

"An Incredible little girl with Phenomenal Strength," HBK argued.

"Whose powers are a Gift from God to be used for His work not yours dad!" Cameron complained and Shawn kissed the tears away from his crying daughter's face, his Kiss of Life restoring her sadness to happiness and just like that she was right as rain.

"Come here Chey," Cameron said and Cheyenne jumped into his arms and Brandon and Cassidy shook their heads at HBK.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Shawn asked his memory failing him, a consequence of having more than most people's share of concussions in his life.

"It's my house and Brandon and Cassidy can come over anytime!" came the indignant voice of The Game from the otherside of the door.

"There's a grumpy old man behind that door," Cassidy Montenegro observed.

"Why do you think I'm on this side of the door, I slept in Shane's old room all night. I forgot what a miserable bastard your best friend can be when he's mad," Chyna said and Shawn hushed her and she realized that she was surrounded by children, "sorry kids, Kliq habit, bad language was the only language when us guys first got together,"

"Well a lot's changed since my dad's early days as a degenerate Aunt Joanie," Cameron said.

"No he's still an asshole!" came the indignant voice of The Game and Shawn got hot at the bad language in front of his kids and banged on the door.

"If you've got something you want to say to me say it to my face!" Shawn demanded.

"I would but I'm afraid I might punch you in it," Hunter replied and Cheyenne gasped.

"Uncle Hunter you gonna beat up my daddy you're going to have to beat me up first," she said and Shawn tried not to laugh as the 3 year-old rolled her shoulders ready to take on her favorite Uncle in the Kliq.

"Shawn I'm warning you keep your freak offspring away from my bedroom door," Hunter said and Shawn got hot and increasingly got tired of arguing with a big wooden door.

"I've had enough of this nonsense," LC said and disappeared down the hall, when she returned she had a very familiar object with her.

"Whoa sweetie be careful with that thing!" Shawn said as LC hurled her ax above her head knowing exactly what she intended to do with it.

"I can't believe you still have that," Cassidy said in shock, "I haven't seen that since we were hunting Abatha, Tabatha and Mabatha in Washington, DC!"

"It worked then and it's gonna work now, get out here dad – YAH!" LC cried and split the big wooden door in half with warrior-like skill ripping a piece of the wood right out of the middle of the door revealing Triple H's shocked face.

LC stuck her face in the crack and gave her unsettled father a maniacal smile, "Here's LC!" she said in a Jack Nicholson tribute and Hunter stilled his heart which has started beating at a thousands beats per second.

"That's it no more weapons for you for a month!" Hunter rebuked her and she smiled knowing that she had done exactly what he would have done if the situation was reversed. Shawn moved LC to one side and stuck his head in the gaping hole.

"Kevin and Tammy are downstairs and they wanna talk to us, now are you gonna get out of that purple robe and come downstairs or are you gonna sulk in your room for the rest of the week?" Shawn said annoyed.

"The last thing you said and don't be talking about my purple robe Shawn, you know I look good ain't that right guys?" Hunter said to Chyna and LC who were wearing purple robes of their own, "I had them made especially to show their allegiance to the man of the house," Hunter said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"You are ridiculous, you think I'm gonna get mad because you didn't make a purple robe for me and my kids?" Shawn said.

"Well do you want one?" Hunter teased.

"Yes and I want one for Amy, Cam and Chey too!" Shawn demanded and Hunter laughed.

"Well you should have thought of that before you went making plans with Edge and behind my back!" Hunter said and the ARK Angels rolled their eyes.

"Dad we don't have all morning, Uncle Hunter please come out of there I've got something I need to tell you all," Cameron said.

"You can tell me right here, tell Uncle Grey Hair and Aunt Facial Hair I'm not interested in their opinion of how I've been acting, I'm not leaving this room for a lecture!" Hunter said.

"What if I pull you through the door?" Shawn said reaching for The Game's purple rope catching the hem of it in his hand, "wow how soft is this material?" he marveled at the impressive apparel.

"That's it let's go guys these two can join us later," Cameron said and Cassidy and Brandon turned to follow the ARK Angels down the stairs, "LC go get Ro-Ro from your dad we need her too," Cameron said to his girlfriend who climbed into the huge hole she had made in her dad's bedroom door and got Aurora out of her crib. Shawn balked at the purple all-in-one Hunter had made for his little weather girl and Hunter noticed his best friend's cheeks flaring up.

"Jealous?" he said knowing how much Shawn hated to be left out of anything he did including his clothes, his cheeks started to throb and his face started to tighten, "Well now you know how it feels to be left out!" Hunter snapped.

"If I told you Randy RKO-d Ric Flair you would have put the kid in the hospital and then fired him," Shawn said.

"If I put Randy in the hospital he wouldn't have RKO-d Melina!" Hunter replied.

"Putting Randy in the hospital wouldn't be enough to stop the Spirit of Cain," Cameron said, "but you're on to something Uncle Hunter,"

Hunter frowned, "I am?" he asked puzzled and Cameron nodded looking closely at the purple robe all the Helmsleys were now wearing.

"What is it son?" Shawn said curious as to what God was telling his Firstborn, it was so cool to see how God's gift was working in his little boy's life, _this must be how Cameron feels when he's watching me wrestle_ he thought.

"Not quite dad," Cameron said and Shawn did a double take as God told Cameron what his dad was just thinking, _good thing I wasn't thinking about sex, oh no now that's all I'm thinking about!_ Shawn panicked and Chyna slapped him around the head figuring him and Amy had been saving it for so long sex was all he could have been thinking about.

"Thanks Joanie I needed that," Shawn said.

"What's the Kliq for?" Chyna replied tightening the belt of her new purple robe.

"Your dad's just brought us one step closer to destroying the Curse of the Firstborn," Cameron told his girlfriend and LC's eyes brightened proudly.

"I always knew there was something special about you dad," she said to Hunter who pulled her back by her robe belt.

"I want this door fixed before you go out destroying demons you hear me young lady?" Hunter said to LC's surprise, "you can take that ax you love so much and cut up some wood round back,"

"What?" LC said displeased and Cheyenne patted her on the back.

"Don't worry I'll help you," she said and LC smiled rustling Cheyenne's always perfectly combed hair.

"You Michaels are alright," she said while Cheyenne fixed her hair back.

"Oh yeah, well you Helmsleys are all nuts!" Shawn said heading downstairs to get Kevin and Tammy and say good morning to his darling wife Amy.

"I heard that!" Hunter yelled back and Cameron rolled his eyes looking into the mirror as everyone walked down the stairs.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose the dumbest Degenerate of them all?" he said and tidied up his hair before heading on downstairs behind his sister and dad, his own personal clique.


	15. Devil in a Red Dress

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Fifteen – Devil in a Red Dress

The Johnsons, Miami, FL, 10am:

Rocky stood by his kitchen window looking out at the garden watching the sun come up, it was bright and beautiful the exact opposite of his daughter. The days of Simone Alexandra brightening up his life were long gone, now his little 7 year-old was responsible for ruining a man's life and his. Dany hadn't been able to reason with Simone and had tried everything to get that creepy red dress off her but it was no good, it was like a second skin and it would not come off, there was no doubt in Rocky's mind that the demonic spirit of Cain was working through that red dress and as long as she was wearing it life was going to be Hell for him, his wife and his friends. He and Dany had been up all night drinking while Simone slept with the creepiest smile on her face wearing the red dress.

"Poor Randy Orton," Dany said siping her second margarita, Rocky was on his third, "He's gotten the worst of this. Now that Melina's out of the hospital she's gonna demand he be punished for this actions,"

"I don't think so, Melina and Randy are kind of like me and Stephanie; we've always been close but nothing's ever come of it," Rocky replied, "it's the Divas on the roster I'm worried about, you should have seen them after the Smackdown tapings; if Randy hadn't disappeared they would have chased him out of San Diego with pitch forks,"

"I wish ATM were still together, Amy, Trish and Melina would have solved the Curse of the Firstborn by now and sent that Spirit of Cain back to Hell where it belongs," Dany said defiantly.

"The demon might take our daughter there too if we don't get that red dress off her, you know that's where all this evil power is coming from don't you? All this trouble started when she put on the damned thing," Rocky said and Dany went quite and Rocky walked closer to her wondering what was wrong, "What is it?" he said.

"Do you remember where that red dress came from?" Dany asked him.

"I bought it for her for her 7th birthday," Rocky answered, "she hated it she never wore it while we were together,"

"Because she found out that you and Trish got back together, now suddenly she's wearing it and never takes it off," Dany said and Rocky frowned.

"What are you saying?" Rocky asked wondering where his wife was going.

Dany put her glass down and looked at her husband seriously, "I'm saying maybe we should just give Simone what she wants and you and Trish should break up and you and I should start living together again," she said and Rocky couldn't believe what he was hearing and put his glass down.

"Dany think about what you're saying, you want to live with me knowing I'm in love with another woman?" Rocky said.

"I'm thinking about what might happen if you and Trish stay together; she's already got Randy in trouble with the WWE Superstars, what if she's just getting started?" Dany explained and Rocky looked at his wife sternly, the alcohol wearing off and his sobriety returning, "Remember how out of hand things got when Stephanie and Hunter broke up? Aurora tore Orlando a new state! Imagine what our daughter would get Randy to do if he loses his job and she had access to him 24/7?"

Rocky gulped, "You're not suggesting our baby might get Randy to kill Trish and me?" Rocky asked nervously and Dany nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying baby; I don't think you guys have a chance in Hell of staying together, you might as-well call the whole thing off and move back home," Dany said and Rocky felt his legs tremble beneath him and Dany sat him on the stool by the table, "You okay Dwayne?" Dany asked concerned as Rocky held his chest and tried to breathe normally, what his wife just said frightened him to his very soul because it was true.

"Cain murdered his brother, who knows what his spirit is capable of?" Rocky said, still it didn't sit right with the Brahma Bull, something about being forced to stay with Dany enraged him and he shot up and paced the kitchen floor defiantly, "The Bible is full of stories about good conquering evil and Romans 8:37 says I am more than a conqueror!"

Rocky took another sip of his margarita and Dany watched as her Superstar husband got fired up just like he did before a big match, "No homicidal demon is gonna push me around, me and Trish are hear to stay – you hear that demon?!" Rocky yelled up the stairs where his daughter was sleeping.

"Rocky look!" Dany screamed holding her face in shock with one hand and pointing to Rocky's margarita glass with the other.

"What?" Rocky said turning to the table top where he placed his near empty glass and saw that the margarita had turned red, blood red, the Spirit of Cain was pissed.

"I don't think the demon likes being taunted honey," Dany said looking at her own glass which was no full of a blood red margarita too.

Rocky pursed his lips angrily and threw the margarita down the sink and Dany's after it, he turned on the faucet to wash the red substance away only to see blood come out of the faucet too.

"I'm a wrestler, all I know to do it taunt," Rocky replied and ran upstairs to Simone's bedroom with Dany right behind him. He stopped before he could reach the room, the carpet on the hallway was soaked with blood.

"Oh my God!" Dany screamed looking along the passage and saw blood coming down the walls and doors of every room. Rocky stepped through the blood-soaked carpet towards his daughter's bedroom door, her bloody door and turned the bloody knob with a knot fastening in his throat.

"You don't scare me demon," Rocky said to himself his hands trembling against his will. Dany leaned against his muscular frame for support and together they turned the door knob. They opened the door but no-one was in there, Simone's bed was empty but the unidentifiable blood was everywhere.

"Simone!" Rocky called as they walked into the room and searched for their possessed daughter.

"So you're not going to break up with Trish?" came the sweet voice of their daughter and Rocky and Dany turned sharply and saw their daughter standing in the doorway of her bedroom with Randy Orton behind her.

"No I'm not we're going to kill you demon!" Rocky said and a cruel smile appeared across his daughter's cherubic face.

"Not if I kill you first," she said and looked up at Randy and gave him some kind of signal and he pulled the door shut locking Simone's parents in her bloody bedroom. Rocky threw himself at the door in a vain attempt to get it open but it was no good.

"Try all you want you'll never get out of there, the ARK Angels aren't here to save you!" Simone taunted her parents who banged against the door furiously.

"Randy open this door, don't let her ruin your life!" Rocky said but it was useless, Randy Orton was no longer in control, the Spirit of Cain was.

"What is that smell?" Dany said an unfamiliar smell taking her attention away from the door and The Rock picked up the scent too.

"Its kerosene," Rocky said and they both realized what was going on.

"That's it all down the hall and the stairs," Simone told Randy who was lacing the whole house in kerosene at her command. By the time Simone and Randy downstairs the house reeked of the flammable substance.

"She's gonna burn the house down!" Dany cried to her husband and The Johnsons ran over to the bedroom window and looked down at the demon-possessed Firstborns. The kerosene was everywhere and Randy Orton had a match in his hand and it was lit.

"You want me to go to Hell? I'll bring Hell to you!" Simone said

"NO!!" Rocky and Dany cried out and Simone smiled up at her parents' terrified faces and threw the match into the house. Immediately the house ignited and flames tore across the beautiful house and Rocky and Dany were looked in Simone's bedroom, the window and door were sealed shut by the inhuman blood.

"Come on Randy we've got another house call to make," Simone said to her partner in crime who turned away from the two screaming people like they were figments of his imagination and drove away from the house on fire in his Hummer H2 with Simone in the passenger seat. He drove passed the Jeep with the army green paint job that had followed him to The Rock's house.

"Randy!" Edge said as Undertaker called the fire department on his cell phone while running over to the People's House to see if he could get Rocky and Dany out. He followed Simone and Randy desperate to prevent another assault if what they had just done was any indication, the demonic duo had another horrific attack planned. _On who?_ Edge thought, that was the question.

West Wing of the Sandbox, 10:30am:

"What's taking them so long?" Hunter said tapping his barefoot on his plush purple rug, he was growing impatient, the Kliq and the ARK Angels were supposed to return to his decimated bedroom and beg him to get dressed and come to his senses. They were gonna have to do some serious begging now.

"If Shawn thinks I'm just gonna roll over and forgive him for going behind my back he's got another thing coming," Hunter said stubbornly folding his arms across his action man chest and LC sighed sitting cross-legged inside her dad's bedroom flicking through the channels.

"Dad can't you just forget about it? Its not like Randy meant to RKO Grandpa Flair," LC said as Hurricane Aurora tried to grab the remote out of her hand, "No Ro-Ro its gonna stick to you because your hands are so cold," LC said and Aurora flapped her hands up and down excitedly.

"What's up with you?" Hunter said turning to his youngest daughter who seemed more agitated than usual, then LC turned it to the news station and saw what Aurora was so agitated about.

"Oh my God," LC said staring at the TV in disbelief and Hunter looked at the TV and saw a house on fire somewhere in Miami and was about to turn it up when he recognized a dark tall man with long black hair trying to get the people inside the burning house out of the house.

"Deadman!" Hunter said pulling at his hair in disbelief, "Undertaker's house is on fire! Wait, the Deadman doesn't live in Miami?" Hunter realized.

"It's not Undertaker's house its Rocky's house!" LC corrected her father and got to her feet quicker than a trackstar athlete and stepped out of her dad's bedroom window to the balcony outside while Hunter gawked at the TV in utter shock. It was indeed the People's House.

"Simone," he said with a gulp, "and Orton," he said knowing Randy had to be involved in this too. He looked outside his bedroom and saw his daughter taking his other daughter out on the terrace and followed her. LC held Aurora up and Hurricane shook her rattle left and right, Hunter looked up at the sky and saw it change from clear blue to steel grey. Then the temperature dropped and the wind started to pick up, his baby girl was creating a storm.

"At a girl Aurora!" he said knowing God was directing her powers.

"Now send it down south!" LC said and the winds tore across the sky in the direction of Florida. Hunter looked back at the television which was filming live and saw that it was starting to rain heavily in Miami. Eventually the roaring red flames were extinguished and the fire was over.

"The fire's out, well done kids," Hunter said to his daughter's and gave LC and Aurora a big kiss on the cheek, his lips sticking to Aurora for a bit.

"Let Daddy go Ro-Ro," LC said to her sister who pulled her dad's nose playfully which of course stuck to her hand, "Ro-Ro knock it off!" LC said and Ro-Ro pulled her hand away and sucked on her fist instead. LC looked down and saw Cameron, Cheyenne, Shawn, Amy, the Kliq, Cassidy and Brandon looking up at them.

"Well done Aurora!" Cameron said giving the ARK Angels a thumbs up which Hunter rejected with an Evolution thumbs down and LC rolled her eyes.

"Dad will you quit being such a baby? We've got work to do and you and Uncle Shawn are getting on my nerves!" LC said, "Now let's go downstairs Cameron's got something to tell us,"

"Whatever he has to say we can hear him from up here," Hunter said and LC looked at Aurora with a cross look on her face.

"Going down Ro-Ro," she said to her little sister who flicked her sterling silver rattle with a mighty thrust and the balcony the Helmsleys were standing on started to crumble, eventually it completely disintegrated and Hunter, Ro-Ro and LC fell from the top of the house to the garden terrace where everyone was gathered amazed at the drop Hunter and his two daughters had just taken.

"Are you guys okay?" Chyna said running over to LC and Aurora who were totally fine.

"A-OK," LC replied.

"And how about you?" Chyna said to her boyfriend.

"Ow my ass has got a new crack in it!" Hunter yelped rubbing his posterior and Shawn slapped him around the head.

"Watch your mouth!" he said.

"SUCK IT!" Hunter replied and Shawn jumped on his best friend and the rumbled in the rubble previously holding up the balcony outside Hunter's bedroom window. LC ignored them and walked over to the ARK Angels and huddled by the fountain while the Kliq tried to separate the co-founders.

"It was Simone who set Uncle Rocky's house on fire wasn't it?" LC asked her boyfriend who nodded.

"And she's not done yet, not by a long shot," The Amazing Cameron said and Amy listened in on her step-children wearily wondering just how much of this could be avoided if Trish would open her heart to her Gift from God and close her ears to the demonic spirit telling her to be jealous? She turned to go up to the room where Trish was refusing to come out, "Its no use mom," Cameron said and Amy turned back to look at him.

"I know Trish can help you guys out before something else happens," Amy said.

"Yes she can but not now, her heart is hardened against the Voice of God but she'll hear it again," Cameron told Amy.

"When?" Amy asked her Amazing step-son.

"I don't know, depends on Edge and Undertaker," Cameron replied and Amy frowned wondering what Adam and Mark had to do with anything, then she remembered.

"They're both Firstborns!" she said and Cameron smiled impressed that she got it.

"That's right mom, you're so much better at this than dad," he said as his father continued to fight with Hunter on the ground.

"All over a purple robe," Cheyenne said shaking her head in disgrace, finally the little Michaels pulled the purple robe her father was so jealous of off Uncle Hunter's body leaving The Game naked in the grass, "Here you go daddy," she said handing the regal garment to her dad who took it victorious and put it on as if it were the WWE Championship, "Uncle Hunter I can see your tinkle!" Cheyenne said to Hunter who covered himself up modestly and Chyna took her robe off and threw it at him in disdain.

"At least I had to class to wear underwear under mine!" she admonished him and Tamara looked her up and down critically inspecting her choice of sleepwear.

"You wouldn't catch me sleeping in an n .W.o jersey," she said observing the DX jersey Chyna had worn to bed.

"That's because the n.W.o suck," Hunter said and Chyna laughed much to Kevin Nash's chagrin.

"Hey Shawn's kind of quiet all of sudden, what's up with you Heartbreak?" Nash said changing the subject and Amy noticed a serene expression had come over her husband, he was no longer quarrelsome or bothered by Hunter's childish behavior. Shawn turned to Hunter with a big smile and put his hands on his shoulders and squeezed them lovingly.

"I'm sorry I went behind your back, I'll never deceive you again, I love you Kliq buddy!" Shawn said emotionally and Hunter frowned.

"What the Hell has gotten into you?" he said amazed that Shawn had been able to let their spat go so easily, Tammy, Kevin and Joanie couldn't believe it either, Cameron knew why his father was so full of forgiveness all of a sudden and he was hoping the same-thing would happen when he and the other ARK Angels covered Simone Alexandra with the The Purple Robe of Righteousness, as it was referred to in the Heavenlies, of course only The Amazing Cameron knew what it was on Earth, it was the answer to everyone's prayers concerning Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn.


	16. Angel in a Purple Robe

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Sixteen – Angel in a Purple Robe

Trish and Carlito's house, Boca Vista, FL, 12pm:

Simone and Randy arrived in spite of Edge's protests from behind the airport ticket line, he tried to get the police to stop Randy Orton from getting on the plane but when the cop recognized who Randy Orton was she let him through.

"Where's Victoria when I need her?" Edge said chasing The Legend Killer's Hummer H2 to Trish and Carlito's house where the gruesome twosome were obviously heading. The media had caught onto the fire and dubbed Simone and Randy The Firestarters which was the last thing Shawn and Hunter needed. The more trouble Simone got Randy into the harder it was gonna be for the locker room to forgive him once things went back to normal, if they ever did get back to normal.

"Man its cold out here?" Carlito said going outside for some fresh air, he had gone home after the Smackdown tapings nightmare to try and sleep the whole night off but it was hard with all the pictures of him and Trish together around. He hadn't been able to sleep either, Trish was constantly on his mind he was worried about her.

"Carlito!" came the voice of another Canadian blond who didn't attract the Cool one as much.

"Edge what are you doing here?" Carlito said not seeing the danger that was coming his way from across the street. Edge ran over to the RAW Superstar while Randy and Simone took their position ready to unleash more terror on the people Trish cared about. Edge saw the kerosene exactly where Carlito was standing and it was too late to run.

"Take my hand and don't let go understand?" Edge said frantically grabbing Carlito's hand and the former IC Champ looked at Edge like he was crazy and snatched his hand back.

"Are you crazy culo I'm not holding your hand? People are gonna think I'm gay!" Carlito protested and Edge snatched his hand back.

"Would you rather be gay or dead?" Edge said and Carlito noticed the frightened look in Edge's eyes, "do you remember what happened the last time it was cold in Florida?" Edge asked him and Carlito shook his head.

"No why, am I in danger?" Carlito said nervously and Edge looked across at Simone and Randy and squeezed Carlito's hand tightly.

"Whatever you do, don't let go," Edge said again and Carlito's heart started to race and the Spirit of Cain unleashed its next demonic attack. Randy struck a match and dropped it on the ground and it zipped across the road over to where Simone had him douse it over Carlito's front lawn and Carlito went up in a ball of fire.

"ARGHHH!" Carlito screamed and Edge looked away but didn't let go of Carlito's hand, the man was literally burning up and his hand was burning too.

"It will be over soon!" Edge cried as Carlito's honeycomb skin turned a blistering red, "the ARK Angels are on it!" Edge said knowing Hurricane Aurora was about to thwart another one of Simone's demonic attacks.

"It's all Trish's fault, she the reason you're on fire!" Simone yelled as the fire burned and burned, "join me and together we'll destroy her!"

"Shut up devil!" Carlito yelled and Simone's lip curled cruelly.

"Well enjoy your death then El Con Dios," she said, "Let's go Randy the Impact Zone awaits,"

Randy took Simone's hand and led her to his Hummer H2, he was about to get in after her when a rain cloud broke over the sky and watered down on Carlito extinguishing the fire but leaving him horribly scarred. Randy came out of the curse seconds later and stared at Carlito in absolute horror while Simone snarled enraged inside his car.

"Damn that Hurricane Aurora!" she cursed and pulled on Randy's coat sleeve through the car window and blood from the dress seeped through Randy's coat and took possession of his mind once again, "you won't be able to save everyone Edge, not even your best friend!"

Edge's eyes widened in terror and he ran over to Randy to reason with him but Simone was back in charge.

"RKO him now!" she called out and Randy Orton hit his famous finisher on the Rated R Superstar leaving him unconscious outside the house Carlito was now frozen outside, Hurricane Aurora had frozen him just in case Simone tried to attack him again but the cursed Firstborn's mind was no longer set on Carlito Caribbean Cool but on the Instant Classic Christian Cage.

The East Wing of the Sandbox, 1pm:

Kevin Nash put the phone down and gave The Amazing Cameron an Evolution thumbs up.

"I explained the whole thing and he's on his way," Nash said and Amy, Shawn and Hunter breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I don't want anyone else to get hurt even if they are no longer on our roster," Triple H said regarding Christian Cage who Cameron had convinced was next on Simone Alexandra's hit list. After Cameron told her what happened in Boca Vista Amy shed a tear for Edge and Shawn consoled her and kissed her lovingly on the shoulder nestling his head in the crook of her neck.

"He's okay Big Red," she said knowing how fond his wife was of her ex-fiancé.

"Uncle Adam is one brave sonofabitch," LC said and Shawn and Amy gasped at her coarse language, "he got burned just so Carlito wouldn't fry up like a salmon steak,"

"And I thought he couldn't help you guys out," Shawn said.

"Once a Firstborn, always a Firstborn dad," Cameron said and Melina reached out to him from her guest bed and he kissed the pregnant mamacita's hand respectfully.

"Is Carlito going to be okay?" Melina asked the Amazing one who nodded in Trish's direction.

"Depends on her," he said and everyone looked at the bitter blond in the corner of the room.

"I know how to fix Miss. Jealousy over here!" LC said taking off her robe and throwing it over Trish, "now tell the Truth Trish Stratus!" she commanded and Cameron shook his head.

"Get this ugly thing off me!" Trish said throwing the gorgeous garment off and Triple H balked in disbelief.

"That's pure velvet sister and it's a million times hotter than those bargain basement all-in-ones you used to wear back in the day!" he replied and Trish ignored him kicking the purple robe disdainfully and LC looked at her boyfriend in confusion.

"I don't get it, how come she's still bitter?" LC said scratching her head in confusion.

"The Purple Robe of Righteousness doesn't work on angelic beings," Cameron explained and the Kliq looked at him like he was krazy.

"The Purple Robe of Righteousness?" Chyna said mockingly and the Kliq started to laugh much to Shawn and Amy's chagrin.

"If you guys aren't gonna take the ARK Angels seriously you can leave, the door is in the usual place," Shawn said and Hunter, Chyna and Nash put on their serious faces.

"That's better, so you're saying Trish is above the Purple Robe of Righteousness' power?" Shawn asked and Cameron nodded.

"So I can't heal Carlito then, you hear that Trish? Because of your jealousy Carlito's gonna be scarred for life!" Melina said weak from the Spirit of Cain's merciless attacks. Johnny was expecting her home very soon but she wasn't leaving until Trish came to her senses and it looked like it was gonna be awhile before that happened.

"It's not my fault Carlito got hurt, Simone's behind this not me!" Trish said in her own defense.

"Don't you get it Trish, you're letting the Spirit of Cain control you!" Cameron said walking over to the angry blond, "when my dad got married you were so happy for the Anointed one,"

"That's because things between me and Rocky weren't so rocky," Trish replied, "its obvious God only cares about your family and your welfare, to Hell with me and Melina!"

Melina got up out of the bed much to the disapproval of Hunter, Shawn and Amy but she got out of the bed anyway and walked over to Trish and looked at her eye-to-eye.

"I'm in so much pain right now but you don't hear me yelling at my friends. I haven't renounced God! I've been in agony for months but hear I am Trish; I'm ready to perform His Word. I want to go on a miracle crusade but I can't heal without you. We're a team Trish, we're an angelic trio, please listen to God and let go of this stronghold in your heart so we can help the ARK Angels with their first mission," Melina begged her best friend and it was obvious to everyone that Trish was moved. How could she not be Melina was pregnant and suffering so much because of the Curse of the Firstborn yet her faith to heal was stronger than ever, she was truly an inspiration to the Canadian diva whose Christian faith was almost completely gone. Cameron squeezed Trish's hand and she looked down at Shawn's Firstborn ARK Angel.

"I know what's stopping you from accepting your Gift from God but you have to accept the Truth," Cameron said and Trish shook her head defiantly.

"No I don't I can live with the lie!" she said defiantly and Cameron looked up her his spirit-filled heart shining through his clear blue orbs.

"But can your friends?" he asked her and Trish fought the urge to look up at Melina and think about poor Carlito who was now horribly scarred because he cared about her, The Rock's house was destroyed because he cared about her and Christian had to leave Florida and come to The Sandbox for protection because he too cared about her. But the Truth was too much to bear, she couldn't accept what God had planned for her it was just too much.

"I'm sorry Cameron but you and the ARK Angels are going to have to stop Simone without me," she said and left the room and ran out of the house.

"Trish!" Amy called out about to go after her when Cameron pulled her back.

"She's not going anywhere," he said and everyone turned the eyes towards the sky, Hunter and Shawn helped Melina back into bed while everyone looked outside the bedroom window.

"What is that?" Chyna said noticing a flying object rolling towards The Sandbox from high above.

It was Christian via United Airlines, Simone had Randy set fire to the plane he caught to Connecticut and Aurora brought in down before it exploded and killed him and everyone else aboard.

"Gently Ro-Ro, bring it down safely," LC said guiding Hurricane Aurora's hands so she brought the plane to a soft landing with her supernatural weather power, divinely The Sandbox was as big as a runway and everyone got out unharmed.

"Well done Aurora!" Hunter said hugging his baby girl lovingly then he noticed how warm she was, "this is the warmest she's been in like forever!" Hunter realized.

"That's because her powers are all used up, we can't use her to stop Simone anymore," Cameron said as Christian waved up at them and the passengers recognized him and the wrestlers in the former McMahon compound.

"Come on Shawn let's go meet our fans," Hunter said pulling the Showstoppa away from his wife's side.

"How are we gonna get those people off our property?" Shawn said as they headed for the door.

"What about explaining to them why the plane landed so smoothly," Hunter said picking up some free tickets to The Great American Bash which was coming up at the end of the month on the way down to the front door.

"Don't worry I got this," Shawn said and opened the door which Christian Cage ran through eager not to be set on fire again for the rest of the day.

"HBK, how did the plane land so safely on your property?" one of the passengers said as Hunter went out to them and handed them the Great American Bash tickets.

"I thought we were gonna die!" another passenger said.

HBK looked at them all holding his cross and pointed to the sky.

"Psalm 91:9-10 says, "_because you have made the Lord your dwelling place no evil shall befall you_," I have made the Lord my dwelling place and he has given His angels charge over you," Shawn said and the people looked up at the children looking down at them from the window.

"There were angels watching over us," a passenger said to his wife as LC, Cheyenne and Cameron waved at them all.

"HBK will you pray with us?" his wife asked.

"Sure," HBK nodded and welcomed the survivors over into a prayer circle and held hands with them all, "I pray that the Lord will be with you always, you and your children, your friends and family forever more, Amen,"

"Amen," everyone said.

"Our driver will take you to the airport so you can get to your original destination," Shawn said.

"Can't we hang out with you guys?" one of the passengers said excitedly.

"Get the Hell off our property!" Hunter yelled.

"He means may the Lord bless you and keep you on your journey home," HBK corrected his best friend and the passengers frowned at The Game's coarse language and waited to be escorted to the airport.

"You can't talk to the WWE fan base like that," Shawn rebuked his friend.

"Do you want them to be here when Simone shows up?" Hunter said and Shawn thought about it.

"I see your point, what do you think Trish is so bent out of shape about?" Shawn asked Hunter and The Game shrugged looking at the crashed plane on their lawn.

"She better get over it I don't think Randy's gonna get away with this for much longer," he said and went back into the house, Shawn tried not to cry about it but the likelihood of Randy getting out of this alive was getting more and more unlikely by the hour. The ARK Angels greeted DX at the top of the stairs with everyone behind them.

"The Spirit of Cain is pissed at what Aurora did and it's on its way here," Cameron told them and they gulped; things were about to get real ugly at The Sandbox and they had a plane full of witnesses who had just escaped the last demonic attack waiting to be taken to the airport downstairs.

"I hope you got a plan up your sleeve God boy," Hunter said and Cameron pulled on his Purple Robe of Righteousness and picked up the one Trish had thrown on the floor.

"Actually Uncle Hunter it's your sleeve that I'm planning on using to destroy the Spirit of Cain once and for all," Cameron replied.

"You're gonna put the Robe of Righteousness on Simone and Randy," Amy asked and Cameron nodded.

"But it ain't gonna be easy," LC said knowing how Shaul Guerrero had fought to get that demonic red dress off Simone Alexandra, getting the Purple Robe of Righteousness over that dress was going to be a fight the ARK Angels were going to have to win or lose their first mission as the ARK Angels of DX.


	17. Kiss and Tell

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K 

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Seventeen – Kiss and Tell

Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA, 5pm:

The WWE locker room was preparing for their next house show on the West Coast but because of the last series of attacks by Randy Orton via Simone Alexandra and the Spirit of Cain they weren't focused and the fact that Shawn and Hunter were stuck in Connecticut really didn't help. The fire at The Rock's house had been all over the news, following that Carlito's house was mentioned along with the fact that both Carlito and Edge had been taken to the hospital with serious burns to their bodies. Now the WWE Superstars were watching how a plane came down outside The Sandbox in Connecticut. Two things were wrong with that; how come the plane didn't crash and now the world knew where Shawn and Hunter lived and it was all thanks to Simone Alexandra and the Spirit of Cain. The fact that Randy Orton was involved didn't do the WWE any favors either.

"I think Randy Orton should leave this company, his actions are despicable," Victoria said and Michelle McCool and Gillian Hall agreed.

"But it's not his fault," Ashley said sitting on Jeff Hardy's lap, "he's being controlled by Simone,"

"You know he's never been the nicest guy anyway," Michelle replied, "remember when he RKO'd Stacy Kiebler?"

"And when he RKO'd Trish before she retired?" Gillian Hall added.

"And let's not forget his deranged obsession with Melina," Victoria reminded everyone and Jeff and Matt exchanged solemn glances.

"You guys are right Randy Orton's behavior is totally out of line but he's not to blame, the devil's got something invested in him and he has for years," Matt Hardy explained and Torrie Wilson turned and looked at him confused by his change in attitude.

"So you like Randy Orton now? Yesterday you wanted him dead because of how he treated me!" she said.

"I never said I wanted him dead what I said was if anything happened to Melina's baby Johnny was gonna kill him," Matt Hardy said and Torrie pouted "What?" Matt Hardy asked confused.

"Its just that I thought you were so mad at him for hurting me that you wanted to kill him," Torrie said regretfully.

"Torrie I am mad at him for hurting you, but the more I think about it he's only started doing these awful things after y'all hooked up," Matt explained.

"So?" Michelle McCool said.

"Before Randy and Torrie hooked up he was fine, he was a born again baptized in the Holy Ghost and a new and improved man of God, after Torrie he turned back into the guy we all hate," Matt explained further.

"So what are you saying this is all my fault?" Torrie Wilson said alarmed.

"No – well, yeah kind of," Matt Hardy said and the sound of Shelton Benjamin clapping got everyone's attention.

"Thank you Matt for making clear what has been so blatantly obvious for the past week," Shelton said, "Torrie and Randy had sex outside of marriage and released the demon that attached itself to Randy last year and caused him to turn Amy, Trish and Melina into dolls,"

"Oh no!" Torrie Wilson cried and Matt Hardy consoled her but she broke away in a rage, "this is whole my fault I shouldn't have slept with Randy!"

Ashley consoled Torrie, "You were depressed about losing Shawn to Amy, it wasn't your fault you needed someone to make you feel attractive again,"

"You never lost Shawn Torrie because you never had him, he was supposed to be with Amy, God said so," Jeff Hardy said, "I know I talked to God in Heaven and he told me,"

"That's because you're special," Ashley told Jeff and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh please," MVP said rolling his eyes and sticking his gloved finger down his throat in revulsion.

"The bottom line is Randy Orton has just been baptized and he should never have had sex outside of marriage, it's not about you Torrie it's about the assignment God put on Orton's life. It's got something to do with Melina," Shelton said scratching his chin thoughtfully and Jeff Hardy rolled his eyes.

"Obviously," he said and Shelton gave him a sarcastic smile.

"I'm gonna kick your butt for the IC Championship," Shelton said.

"We did that already, you lost," Jeff Hardy said tapping his gold proudly.

"Oh yeah, well Punk I'm gonna kick your butt for the ECW title!" Shelton said and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh Shelton, Punk's not here," Matt Hardy said.

"I know I was just getting ready," Shelton said looking forward to ECW next week.

"You know ECW and Smackdown are combining next week right?" Matt Hardy said.

"Well then I'm gonna kick your butt for the US Championship!" Shelton said and everyone laughed.

"I don't have the US title – yet," Matt Hardy said glaring at MVP who dusted off his US title proudly.

"Keep dreaming Matt Hardy, you ain't never getting this title. Plus I need to have some bling to impress Trish Stratus with when we go on our first date, if she's still alive by then," MVP said and Jeff Hardy slapped him around the head, "Hands off Hardy boy before I take a trip to RAW and kick your ass too!"

"Why wait til Monday night, I'm right here man let's go!" Jeff Hardy said and Jeff got up in Montell's face and the US Champ backed away.

"Hey man hold on a minute, I wasn't ready!" MVP said and the locker room booed him and MVP got offended, "You all saw that I wasn't ready, he came right at me!"

"You're never ready," Matt Hardy said and Victoria shushed MVP.

"So you guys are okay with Randy staying on the roster?" she asked and half the roster nodded while half the roster agreed that Randy should go, that half was mostly Divas.

"Come on you guys Randy Orton's never gonna change let's face it he was born a jerk and then born again and became an even bigger jerk, I say Hunter fires him on RAW live next week," Mickie James said, "Who's with me?"

Victoria, Michelle McCool, Gillian Hall, Layla and Kelly Kelly put their hands up.

"Oh dear, Hunter's not gonna like that," Kane said knowing how much his arch rival loved the Divas and wouldn't want them not showing up for Smackdown/ECW.

"I ain't scared of no Legend Killer and some devil child of The Rock, after tonight's show I'm going to The Sandbox to kick that demon's ass and make Trish Stratus recognize who she should be with," MVP said and Matt, Jeff and Shelton looked at each other.

"I think we should go to the Sandbox after the show too, I got a feeling something's gonna go down between Trish and Montell that could be interesting," Jeff Hardy said and Matt Hardy sighed.

"I agree, I just can't believe I'm gonna be spending more time with that jackass," Matt Hardy said

"I heard that!" MVP said and Ashley and Jeff laughed, "Torrie you need to get away from him he'll bring you down to his level and then you'll be a loser too!"

"I'm coming with you guys, I have to talk to Melina," Torrie said and Rey Mysterio poked his head around the rec room door.

"Count me in too guys but right now, we've got a show to do," he said.

"Who put you in charge?" Big Daddy V asked disdainful of the former World Heavyweight Champion.

"DX did, they said after the disaster in San Diego I could book whatever matches I wanted in the Bay area and guess what match I've got lined up for you big man?" Rey said giving the call sheet to Matt Striker who snatched it from him and gave it to Big Daddy V.

"I ain't wrestling the Big Red Machine!" he protested scrunching up the call sheet angrily and Kane laughed.

"I'm looking forward to kicking your ass fat boy," he said.

"Man that is gonna be one ugly match," Shelton Benjamin said glad he wasn't on the Smackdown roster yet; he'd take CM Punk anytime over Big Daddy V or Kane.

"Matt you're with me, we're gonna take on MVP and Mark Henry in the main event," Rey said feeling bad for Edge and Undertaker who were the original main event for the show tonight and he earnestly addressed the whole locker room, "I think we should all go to Florida tomorrow and visit Carlito and Edge in the hospital," he said and everyone agreed, "Let's dedicate tonight's show to them,"

The Superstars nodded and got riled up ready to go out and put San Diego behind them and give San Francisco a night that would entertain and not scare the living Hell out of them like last night's horror-fest had. The same couldn't be said for the co-owners of the WWE over in Connecticut as their night was not going to be entertaining at all . . .

The Sandbox, 8pm eastern:

The air over The Sandbox was hostile and Hurricane Aurora couldn't do anything about it, her supernatural weather power was completely maxed out thanks to the series of attacks the Spirit of Cain had inflicted against Rocky, Dany, Carlito and Christian Cage. Shawn gathered all the people who were aboard the plane into the house and told them not to move as Randy Orton and Simone came around the bend in Randy's Hummer H2 and crashed through the gate and driving right up to the complex.

"Oh my God!" one of the passengers screamed and Shawn reassured them that it was gonna be alright while Hunter braced himself at the door ready to strike Orton with his trusty old sledgehammer as soon as they bulldozed their way into his home.

"I'm gonna knock that demon six ways from Sunday," he said raising the Sledgehammer above his head. Suddenly Cameron came running down the stairs with the other ARK Angels, LC in her Purple Robe of Righteousness and Aurora too. Cheyenne did a chop block on her favorite uncle and Cameron caught the sledgehammer which went flying into the air.

"You can't hit Randy Orton with a sledgehammer dad!" LC said and Hunter frowned rubbing his ankle.

"Sure I can, I've done it before its real easy look I'll show you," Hunter said reaching for Cameron but the Amazing one pulled back.

"That's not what The ARK means, God says you can't touch Orton," Cameron told him.

"Why not?" Hunter demanded, "the man's gonna come into my house and start RKO-ing people I have to defend myself and my fans!" he protested.

"Actually Triple H I think you kinda suck," said one of the passengers.

"Get the Hell out then!" Hunter replied pointing to the door and just as he did Randy's Hummer H2 came crashing through The Sandbox.

"Everybody upstairs now!" Shawn told the passengers who flew upstairs in a hurry not wanting anymore drama for the day while Hunter eye-balled his former wrestling travel buddy wanting to knock his block off with ole Sledgie.

"Oh no you didn't just crash through my house and scare away my fans, you got a problem with me demon? Well do something if you're so bad!" Hunter said to Orton but the Legend Killer stepped aside and revealed a little girl in a bloody red dress that was dripping all over the foyer and Hunter gulped feeling nauseous and looked over at the ARK Angels, "on second thought why don't you guys take care of business, I'm gonna go upstairs and throw up," he said moving aside and Cameron tugged on his robe sleeve.

"I need your robe," Cameron said.

"What for?" Hunter asked wrapping himself up in his robe protecting his favorite garment.

"To put on Uncle Shawn," Cameron said, "I mean my dad, that guy looking at me funny over there," he said pointing to his father.

"That's enough talk," Simone said in a demonic voice, "we're not here for you St. Michaels we're here for the fallen angel, Patricia Stratigias,"

"Well you can't have her," came the firm voice of the woman of the house, at least Shawn's part of it, "she's my sister in Christ if you want her you have to go through me," Amy said coming down the stairs with Trish and Melina behind her. Suddenly Randy's eyes softened at the sight of the woman he had been infatuated with for almost a year.

"Melina," he said sweetly and headed towards her but Shawn and Hunter blocked his path.

"Back off demon!" Shawn said firmly the Robe of Righteousness cloaked over his shoulders.

"Put it on him dad!" Cameron said and Shawn motioned for Triple H to put the robe on him properly.

"Why should I it's my robe!" Hunter said jealousy and Cheyenne quickly went to take down Orton but it was too late.

"Amy!" Melina cried hiding behind her Anointed best friend as Randy Orton came towards her, suddenly a whoosh of heat came over him and he flew back and Cheyenne RKO'd him into unconsciousness.

"At a girl Cheyenne, now put the Robe of Righteousness on him," Cameron said to his dad.

"NO!" Simone cried out, she raised her hands to the sky and rolled her eyes back in her head, "Get up Randy Orton!" she demanded and Randy started to move.

"Do it dad before he gets up!" Cameron said to his dad.

"I can't move," Shawn said and Cameron realized what was going on.

"You can't do it you're not a Firstborn," he realized, "Give me the robe!" he said reaching out for the purple garment but Shawn refused.

"No what if he hurts you?" Shawn said.

"What if Abraham had never listened to God when He told him to sacrifice Isaac?" Cameron replied and Shawn nodded.

"Good point – catch!" he said and threw the Robe of Righteousness to Cameron who quickly covered Randy Orton with it. Simone stormed over to him and reached for the Robe of Righteousness but the The ARK and GPS blocked her path.

"Get out of my way!" Simone roared.

"NO!" Cheyenne and LC refused holding hands and shielding Cameron as he put the Robe of Righteousness on Randy Orton's unconscious body.

"I said get out of my way!" Simone said again trying to snatch the Robe of Righteousness and rip it to shreads.

"NO!" Cheyenne and LC said again and LC started to take off her Robe of Righteousness.

"What are you doing?" Simone said with fear in her voice.

"Saving your life," LC said and went to put the Robe of Righteousness on Simone but she ran away and LC wanted to run after her but she didn't want to leave Cameron unprotected.

"Go get her, I'll protect Cameron," Cheyenne said.

"By yourself, are you sure?" LC said and Cheyenne nodded then LC ran after Simone carrying the Robe of Righteousness with her tailing Simone all the way outside.

"It's over demon, we're gonna get you out of Simone if it takes all night!" LC said but Simone jumped up onto The Sandbox and entered through Hunter's bedroom window, "Ah nuts!" LC said and quickly ran back inside the house knowing where Simone was heading.

"Where's Simone?" Cameron asked her as she fled passed him up the steps where Trish was standing, without explanation she pulled Trish down the stairs away from the little girl about to pounce on her from behind.

"How did she get back in the house?" Shawn said in disbelief as everyone came down the stairs into the foyer away from the demonic Simone. Everyone looked at the blood on the floor and the blood coming down the steps as Simone walked toward them. She raised one bloody finger and pointed it at Trish.

"Leave my father alone!" she demanded but Trish shook her head.

"We belong together," Trish demanded blood coming from her head suddenly.

"I'll make you bleed like a lamb on the altar!" Simone threatened her coming closer to her.

"Do your worst!" Trish replied and Simone was about to unleash her most powerful attack when Randy Orton got to his feet, grabbed the Robe of Righteousness from LC and wrapped Simone in it.

"ARGHHH!" Simone screamed the demon fighting the holiness coming from the Robe of Righteousness, "Let me go!" the demon screamed but Randy held on.

"You let her go!" he told the demon and Shawn watched proudly as Randy exorcised the demon.

_I knew you were saved by the Blood of the Lamb_ Shawn said to himself and Cameron tugged on his pant leg taking him out of his spiritual thoughts.

"Can you draw a bath and bless the water?" Cameron said and Shawn nodded taking his wife by the hand.

"Come on sweetie, we got a soul to cleanse," he said to Amy and they ran upstairs to run the bathwater that the ARK Angels would soon cleanse Simone Alexandra in so the next time Rocky and Dany saw her she would be her old happy self again. Hunter patted Randy on the back.

"You okay kid?" he said genuinely concerned about the Legend Killer.

"I feel like I've been asleep for a few days," Randy replied, "I had a dream about an angel and she was carrying my Firstborn son,"

Hunter frowned, "What do you think it means?" he asked him as the ARK Angels continued to exercise the Spirit of Cain from Simone's young body.

"I have an idea," Randy replied and looked over at Melina who was smiling at him thankful that he was okay and that this nightmare was almost over.

"One down, one more to go," she said looking at Trish and squeezed her best friend's hand who squeezed back glad that Melina's body was no longer wracked with pain as the Spirit of Cain was forced out of Simone's body.

The ARK Angels carried Simone upstairs to the bathroom on the East Wing of The Sandbox and put her in the water Shawn and Amy had blessed.

"NO!" the demon cried as the ARK Angels lowered her possessed body into the warm water and everyone watched as the red dress melted away turning into liquid. Simone went limp and Shawn and Amy wrapped her in the Robe of Righteousness and she fell asleep in their arms. Trish wiped a tear of relief from her eyes and held out her arms.

"Give her to me," she said to Shawn and Amy and they gently handed Rocky's Firstborn child to her. There was no fighting and no bleeding, the demonic Spirit of Cain was gone and Simone Alexandra was free. Trish looked up at Shawn and Amy and then over at the ARK Angels.

"Thank you so much," she said and everyone got emotional thankful too that the Curse of the Firstborn was finally over.

"I'll call The Johnsons and tell them everything's gonna be alright," Hunter said then he checked with The Amazing Cameron before dialing Rocky's cell phone number, "everything's gonna be alright isn't it, the Spirit of Cain is dead now right?"

"Not dead, homeless," Cameron replied and everyone looked up in the air.

"You mean its still in the house?" Kevin Nash said looking around.

"Yes," Cameron replied as Simone slept blissfully in Trish's arms.

"But why?" Christian asked confused and Cameron looked at Trish.

"You know why Trish, why don't you tell us why the Spirit of Cain won't leave this house?" Cameron said gently.

"Sorry Amazing one I never kiss and tell," Trish said and left the bathroom leaving her friends confused.

"Kiss and tell? What the fudge does that mean?" Hunter asked agitated as Rocky answered his cell phone, "Come and pick up your daughter and take Trish as far away from Connecticut as possible, I want this demon out of my house so LC and Cheyenne can get to working on my new bedroom door and balcony and I can go to bed in peace!" he snapped and hung up abruptly leaving the Brahma Bull mystified about what had gone on there and whether or not his daughter was okay.

"Is Simone okay?" Dany asked her husband who shrugged pocking his cell-phone.

"There's only one way to find out, let's go to Connecticut," he said and they drove to the airport to pick up their little girl that had been through Hell and taken half of Florida with her.

Cheyenne and LC rolled their eyes knowing there were more important things to be done than fix The Sandbox up but Cameron told them not to worry about it.

"Don't worry Uncle Hunter after tonight you'll be able to sleep like a baby in this house," Cameron said confidently counting down the hours until Trish's little secret became the biggest story since his father married Lita. The Truth would soon be told and there was nothing Trish could do about it.


	18. Date with Destiny

Title: The ARK Angels of DX: Simone and the Curse of the Firstborn

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Trish Stratus, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, Simone Alexandra Johnson, Dany Johnson, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie, Shaul and Sherilyn Guerrero, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Randy Orton RKOs some of the WWE Superstars including Ric Flair but he doesn't remember doing it. The Amazing Cameron says it has to do with The Rock's baby girl Simone Alexandra and her new red dress, find out how in the with The ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Eighteen – Date with Destiny

The Sandbox, 10pm:

The co-owners of DX were having a hard time getting rid the passengers on the plane that came down on their property; they like everyone else in the house wanted to know what the Truth was gonna be. Hunter wanted to get physical especially with the man who said he didn't like him but given the bad publicity they'd already gotten thanks to a series of RKOs that would be a bad PR decision.

"I got a better idea Hunter," Shawn said and came down to his little girl's level, "Cheyenne sweetie, would you kindly remove these people from our property?" Shawn asked GPS who nodded enthusiastically.

"No problemo papi," she said in bad Spanglish and took the rope out of Hunter's Robe of Righteousness and lassoed it around the passengers like a cowgirl. She then pulled them out the door all the way to the gate, "Thanks for coming!" she said to them and went back into the house while the taxi driver frowned wandering how he was gonna get all these people into his taxi. Shawn applauded his daughter and gave her a kiss but Hunter wasn't impressed.

"My Robe of Righteousness has no business being wrapped around those people, go get it back!" Hunter said.

"Actually you're gonna need those people to forgive you if you still want them to come to The Great American Bash," Shawn said.

"You're right I better go out there and make nice," Hunter said heading for the door but Cameron pulled him back.

"The Robe of Righteousness will take care of everything, they'll be at the Bash," Cameron said and then looked up at his dad with a charming smile, "the question is can I go to the Bash?" he said hopefully.

"I think you already know the answer to that question son," Shawn said shaking his head and Cameron pouted and Shawn smiled at Hunter, "he may be wise but he's still hates missing our PPVs,"

"Why can't he stay up and watch it?" Hunter said.

"Because he's got school the next day," Shawn said and Hunter shrugged.

"So?" he said.

"So I'd like him to learn a few things and be a success in life," Shawn replied.

"But you hated school and you're a success, not like me but you did okay for yourself," Hunter said and Shawn stuck his tongue out at him.

"Cameron doesn't have to follow in my footsteps at school he'd find out what he's good at and pursue his own dream job right lil man?" Shawn said to his Firstborn ruffling his hair.

"Sorry I wasn't listening," Cameron said batting his father's hand away and walking over to LC, "they're coming," he said and LC rubbed her hands together.

"I can't wait!" she said excitedly and everyone looked at Cameron wanting to know more about what Truth Trish was keeping from them.

"I can't tell you The Truth has to tell you," Cameron said rubbing his hands together excitedly, "but don't worry all will be revealed tonight,"

"Man this is more exciting than a TNA PPV," Christian Cage said.

"Cleaning my room is more exciting than a TNA PPV," LC replied and Shawn and Hunter laughed much to Kevin Nash's dislike.

"What's so funny? We got the most talented roster around," he replied.

"In Florida you do but we have the best roster in the world," Hunter said.

"Guys stop, I don't want any arguing in front of the children," Shawn said and the Kliq quieted down, "besides the only reason the roster is so good is because I trained most of the guys on it,"

"What!" Kevin Nash said offended and Cameron rolled his eyes as the Kliq got into an argument about who ruled all and rested his head on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"You know your father wouldn't have all this energy to argue with his Kliq buddies about which wrestling promotion rules all if he was still getting laid on a regular basis," LC said and Cameron nodded.

"He'll have more distractions than he can handle before the baby's born, the fact that he and mom's abstaining until Rebecca is born is gonna be the least of his problems this year," Cameron said and squeezed LC lovingly to his side and put his chin in the crook of her neck just the way his father did to Amy, "You know it's a good thing you're wearing that chastity belt,"

LC frowned, "But I'm not I took it off remember?" she said.

"Well maybe you better ask your father to make you a new one," Cameron said amorously and LC pinched his nose, "Ow!" Cameron cried out in pain.

"Behave yourself Cameron Michaels," she said pinching the bridge of his nose sharply.

"I was kidding let me go!" Cameron protested and LC gave him his nose back, "Ouch I'm telling mom – mom!" Cameron said and marched over to the Anointed one who was watching the two young lovebirds fondly from the living room where Trish and Melina were sitting.

"Come here sweetie," she said reaching out to Cameron and hugged him to herself, she kissed him where his nose was red and he smiled and kissed her where on her nose and Shawn watched jealously from the foyer.

"I think you need this," Hunter said wrapping his Robe of Righteousness around his best friend's shoulders with a smile, Hunter loved that Amy had gotten so close to Cameron and Cheyenne it gave him great satisfaction that Shawn had married such a lovable woman.

Shawn started to smile, the spirit of forgiveness cleansing him and he watched Cameron hugging Amy with a new perspective.

"My family is really coming together," he said to Hunter who nodded.

"And one more's on the way," Hunter said and Shawn teared up.

"My baby girl Rebecca," Shawn said and Cheyenne pulled on his pant leg.

"Daddy why you crying?" Cheyenne asked him and Shawn picked her up.

"Because I'm so happy darling and when people are happy sometimes they cry," Shawn explained.

"Okay then I'm gonna cry too!" Cheyenne said and burst into tears of joy and Amy wondered what was going on.

"What's going on over here?" she said coming over to her husband and stepdaughter and Shawn pulled the mother-to-be into a hug.

"We love you so much!" he cried and Amy felt like crying too so she did.

"I love you too, you guys are the best thing that ever happened to me!" she cried and Cameron couldn't help shed a tear of his own and hugged his dad and new mom. He went to pull LC into the Michaels' Circle of Love but Hunter picked her up before he could reach her.

"Thanks dad, I was this close to throwing up on them," LC said and Hunter shook his head at the overly display of affection coming form the Michaels' family while Trish looked on with Melina at the doorway of the living room jealously until Melina shoved her on the shoulder.

"Come on admit it you're happy for them," she said.

"I'm more concerned about you," Trish replied, "what are you gonna do about Orton? The guy is in love with you!"

Melina sighed and looked at the far end of the living room where Randy Orton was watching over Simone until Rocky and Dany came to take her home to Miami.

"He's obsessed with me Trish he's not in love with me, there's a reason he's carrying on like this," Melina said, "he's happy for me and Johnny he doesn't wanna be with me that way,"

"Then why does he always want to be around you?" Trish asked.

"I don't know you're The Truth, you tell me!" Melina replied rubbing her pregnant stomach and Trish stormed away in frustration.

"I'm going for a walk," she said almost tearing the front door off its hinges and she was unexpectedly greeted by MVP.

"Hey Stratus," he said flirtatiously and Trish suddenly felt strange a smile curled up on her face and she flirted back.

"Hey Montell," she said flirtatiously and let MVP in.

"What's with all the tears?" he asked Shawn and Amy and Hunter waved them off.

"Don't worry about them their just in love with each other," Hunter replied and Montell frowned with distaste.

"Incest, ew," he said scrunching up his nose and LC laughed.

"I like you," she said to MVP.

"How was the house show in Frisco?" Hunter asked him.

"Ask them, I've got a date with Trish Status," MVP said pointing to the WWE Superstars behind him and Hunter remembered his vow to make a move on a poor unsuspecting Diva.

"Oh boy this is going to get interesting," Hunter said as Matt and Jeff Hardy, Ashley, Torrie and Rey Mysterio came through the door.

"Do you guys know people are already hyped up about the Great American Bash? There's people in a taxi chanting my name!" Rey Mysterio said.

"And there's a guy saying he hates you Triple H," Jeff Hardy added and Hunter grimaced.

"I'm gonna spit water all over him when I come out to the ring," he vowed.

"Spit double for me dad," LC said and Hunter nodded that he would while Torrie approached Randy Orton wearily.

"How you holding up?" she asked him and he gave her a confused look, "I know you're still in love with Melina, she is the reason you dumped me right?"

Randy laughed, "I dumped you, why?" he asked in disbelief and Torrie looked back at Matt Hardy who gave her the "I told you so" look.

"You mean you don't remember dumping me?" she asked Randy and he shook his head.

"I haven't been myself recently but if you wanna go out with me again some-time I'm right here baby," Randy said and Torrie started to laugh, "did I say something funny?" he asked even more confused than before.

"Yeah you did," Matt Hardy said coming over to Randy and putting his arm around Torrie, "Randy Orton you are the only man I know who can dump a woman, go on a Legend Killer tour of the WWE locker room and forget it ever happened. Well let me tell you something that did happen, I was there for Torrie when she needed me and I am now her boyfriend. If you got a problem with that we can settle the issue right here and right now,"

"So let me get this straight," MVP said putting his arm around Matt Hardy much to V.1 un-amusement, "You got dumped by Lita, she hooked up with Edge who was married at the time, they got engaged, then Lita fell in love with Shawn Michaels who was married at the time, his wife died and he fell in love with Lita, they got married, she got pregnant, Torrie had a crush on Shawn Michaels but he chose Lita over her, she got depressed and slept with Randy Orton who was in love with Melina but she got married to Johnny, got pregnant, so she got with you? Do you know what that means?"

Everyone looked at Matt Hardy and Torrie Wilson and felt embarrassed for them knowing exactly what it meant, "No what does it mean?" Matt Hardy asked regretfully.

"It means you're both losers, the only reason ya'll hooked up is because you got dumped by the people you wanted to be with. See Torrie I told you what would happen if you hooked up with Matt Hardy you should have hooked up with me when you had the chance, I'm nobody's second choice I am the MVP of every relationship. Now this ship has sailed I got my eyes on a bigger prize. Trish come here baby!" MVP said strutting over to Trish who was surprising attracted to him.

"Oh my," Amy said as MVP and Trish kissed and Cameron's mouth hang in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Trish what are you doing?!" came the enraged voice of The People's Champ who arrived with Dany who couldn't believe what she was seeing, Trish was kissing MVP.

"She's kissing me what does it look like?" MVP said and Trish touched her lips, a sugary sweetness had lined them, it was the Kiss of Life from Shawn Michaels and it was doing what God had purposed it to do.

"I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus," she said looking up at all her friends who cheered that she had finally accepted her Gift from God.

"The Truth: Trish Stratus?" MVP said confused, "whatever we can talk about it more over dinner, Matt make us some of that Cajun Catfish you North Carolinians enjoy so much,"

Trish snatched her hand back and Montell looked at her for an explanation, "I'm not interested in you Montell," she said and everyone laughed except the Rock who still couldn't get over the Kiss, "Let me explain," she said to her boyfriend, "I thought Simone was mad at me for hooking up with you Dwayne but there's more to it than that, there's always more to it with ATM," she said smiling at Melina and Amy who smiled back thankful that she was back to herself and her bitter jealousy was gone, "The Spirit of Cain used Simone to try and destroy God's plan for my life,"

"You mean us being together?" Rocky said hopefully but Trish shook her head.

"No," she said and looked over at Randy Orton, "God's plan is for us to be together,"

Everyone paused startled and looked back between each other, "What did you just say?" Rocky asked Trish, Melina and Amy understood exactly what she was saying.

"It sounded like you just said you and Randy Orton are supposed to be together," Hunter said confused.

"That's right, Randy and me are going to get married, have a baby and that child will be the last member of the new ATM," Trish said and everyone gasped and Randy Orton's mouth hit the floor.

"Trish that's crazy you guys can't stand each other!" Rocky said hysterically.

"You think God cares? I'm His servant and I have to do what He tells me, or should I say we have to do what He tells us," Trish said looking at Randy who couldn't handle the news and passed out on Hunter and Shawn who took him back into the living room and lay him next to the still sleeping Simone.

"So what about us?" Rocky said and Trish stroked his face lovingly.

"I will always love you Rocky you know that, but I'm part of an angelic trio commissioned by God to save the world and this baby is a huge part of that. This mission that the ARK Angels have completed is just a taste of the trouble ahead for us. I have to be with Randy, it's my destiny,"

Rocky couldn't believe it he paced back and forth angrily and Kevin Nash and Christian tried to calm him down but he was furious; he'd lost the only woman he'd ever lost to Randy Orton, a man who didn't give a damn about her.

"Dad the robe," LC said to Hunter who quickly took off the Robe of Righteousness and put it on Rocky's broad shoulders. Before he even knew what was happening Rocky felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he didn't want to hurt Randy anymore, he wanted to encourage him to love Trish the way he did instead.

"Its working," The Amazing Cameron said.

"I love the Robe of Righteousness," LC said to him and Trish put a gentle hand on her lover's shoulder.

"Are you gonna be okay Dwayne?" she asked him tenderly and The Rock nodded.

"You're gonna be a mommy, I'm gonna spoil that kid the minute it pops out," Rocky answered and Trish hugged her true love while Jeff and Ashley looked on in amazement.

"Trish had to sacrifice her true love to do God's Will, she's a woman of God alright," Ashley said in awe of the former WWE Women's Champion,

"I guess that means you won't be coming back to work since you're gonna be a mommy," Jeff said and Trish.

"No I'll be coming back to work, its gonna be a long time before I get pregnant," Trish said, "the closer I am to Randy the better,"

Amy and Melina rubbed her on the shoulder sympathetically, "We're here for you Trish,"

Kevin and Tamara Nash put their arms around The Johnsons, "And we're here for you guys, if you ever wanna shoot the breeze we only live a few miles away from you,"

Dany smiled at them thankfully, "We appreciate that guys, Simone's gonna need some new friends to play with now that she's scared Shaul and Dominic away,"

"That works fine for us, anything to take Tristen's mind off Miss. Taylor," Tamara said and Kevin Nash frowned.

"Would you be happier if his mind was on Brandon?" he replied and Christian rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys you've been so good don't degenerate now," he said and everyone tried to relax, it had been an intense week full of surprises both good, bad and just downright unbelievable.

Matt Hardy stepped up and made a suggestion, "You guys hungry? Why don't we see what Hunter and Shawn have got in the kitchen," he said and everyone headed towards the kitchen, only MVP stayed in the foyer, "I know I shouldn't ask but are you okay man?" Matt asked him and MVP stood pouting while everybody talked about Trish and Randy having a Holy Hook Up.

"I've never been rejected by a woman, is this what it feels like to be you? This can't be happening, I'm better than you!" MVP asked Matt who sighed and walked away.

"Well at least I got a date!" Matt Hardy called back and MVP kicked the air and rubbed his lips furious with HBK.

"Stupid Kiss of Life!" he cursed and left the Sandbox in a huff while everyone else celebrated him for Kissing Trish and setting the Truth: Trish Stratus free.

The End.

_The ARK Angels of DX will continue in __**i-can:d.**_


End file.
